War for the Universe
by Xyex
Summary: -COMPLETE- The warriors are gathering on New Namek for the final showdown, the fate of the universe is about to be decided. [R&R Please!]
1. Prologue

War for the Universe  
  
[NOTE: The DBZ characters are taken from two time periods. Period one is in the Buu saga, before the tournament (a few minor changes though). The other is the Future Trunks timeline, two years after he beat that times Cell. Important to know so you understand the strengths of all characters involved here. This prologue is obviously before that, it ends the day the Cell games end.]  
  
Prologue  
  
Location: Deep space, Lab Omega.  
  
[Project Log 3721, 3:41 pm (verbal recording)] I've been keeping my eyes on the instruments more then ever before. After the, incident, last week I've been a bit worried. My fears were confirmed this morning when Unit 6 activated itself. I can't seem to override the organic brains no matter what coding I implant. Still, Unit 6 did obey the imbedded orders, even if it wouldn't listen to my own verbal commands. I had to use the remote switch to deactivate the thing. A simple task on such a low model but if this were to happen to a more advanced unit...... Still, plans are otherwise going smoothly. I've completed the Space Bridge so I'll be able to send them where I want with no trouble. Those fools wont know what hit them!  
  
[Project Log 4025, 5:09 pm (verbal recording)] I've just picked up three new "Candidates" that will do nicely. One of them is quite large and should be compatible with my new design, the Gamma Series. The other two will be the last of the Delta Series. If my calculations were right, then I'll only make one Gamma. Two much power to risk more than that.  
  
[Project Log 4521, 8:21 am (verbal recording)] The three candidates from last month are still in cryonics, however I've picked up a fourth whom I'll be testing my Omega 2 design on. Unlike it's Omega 1 counterpart it'll be adapted like the other units. Only the Omega 1 will be grown as that takes far to long.  
  
[Project Log 5391, 2:07 am (typed entry)] I've fixed the self control problem, I think. At least when I bring a unit on-line it obeys my commands. They're better than I'd hoped too. The organic brains still there allow them to interact like a normal person instead of mindless drones like the first five attempts. I've begun work of the four most advanced units yet back on Earth. Units 16, 17, 18, and one I've named Matrix. I have doubts about 16 and Matrix however. They're power may be more than they can control.  
  
[Project Log 6001, 1:13 pm (typed recording)] I've decided to proceed with Omega 3 just to see if I can. I doubt it'll be needed, however one never knows these things.  
  
[Project Log 7891, 12:19 pm (verbal recording)] I've finally finished! They're ready to go! Not to mention so is my double! I think it and unit 19, both fall backs to the Beta Series, should do fine against those fools. If not I'll let 17 and 18 deal. The others will remain off-line unless they are needed.  
  
[Project Log 7892, 4:12 pm (verbal recording)] Unbelievable events on Earth! A time traveler interfered. However he brought Omega 1 with him, fortunate since they destroyed mine! This is impossible but it's happening. My double and 19 both destroyed. 17 and 18 absorbed. 16 a failure. If Omega 1 can't pull this off......... I'll have no choice. I'll bring Matrix online. And his Omega 3 brother I just completed, Mainframe. I don't see how they could possibly beat Cell though.......  
  
[Project Log 7893, 1:37 pm (verbal recording)] They did it! Impossible as it seems they destroyed Cell! That little brats even stronger than his father! At least Goku's dead, but now I've got to deal with his bratty son and the others! I've already brought Matrix and Mainframe on-line but a storm around the lab is preventing me from transporting them back to Earth. But once it...... (Unintelligible sounds. Presumed screaming and explosions. Unknown female voice:) Is he dead? (Unknown male voice:) He's headless isn't he? (Female:) But can't he regenerate? (Male:) He's human, babe. Or rather, was. (Female:) Oh yeah. That's stupid. Not being able to regenerate. What was that he said about the storm? (Male:) Exactly what that screen says. There's a magnetic storm outside. We can't leave till it passes. That could be a long time, even a few years. (Female:) It's not like we need to rush though. It's no like we're getting any older........ (Microphone destroyed.) 


	2. Lessons

[NOTE: /this/ denotes thoughts.]  
  
Chapter One - Lessons  
  
Location - Deep Space, Lab Omega:  
The female voice spoke as it's owner watched the screen. "It's finally coming to and end Mainframe. About time too."  
  
"Yeah. Were you able to keep a watch on that ship?"  
  
"The one going to Earth? Yeah. It landed a few days ago. No big deal."  
  
"That one power was high though. First things first when we get to Earth we destroy that ship and anyone on it."  
  
"Fine by me. That one guy may be fun to fight. Never know…."  
  
Location - Earth:  
Gohan stood in his Great Saiyaman outfit, the helmet resting at his feet. Above him he watched Goten and Videl flying around in the sky. Videl was doing barrel rolls and loops though slowly, while Goten was going his fastest and literally doing loops around Videl.  
  
"Goten!" she cried as he nearly flew into her. "Watch where you're going!"  
  
"Sorry!" he called back laughing as he did a nose dive.  
  
"Okay, that's enough of that you two! The tournament's in one week! If we're going to do any training for it we better start now!"  
  
"Yea!" Goten shouted delighted. "Gohan, you promised to teach me the Kamehameha!"  
  
"Goten!" he yelled. He'd promised he'd teach the kid the Kamehameha wave, and he would. But he didn't want Videl to….  
  
"The what?"  
  
To late. Goten landed beside Gohan as they watched Videl land. "The Kamehameha wave." Goten said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Goten turned and pointed his hand at a nearby rock. A small stream of gold energy surged out, hit the rock and exploded it. "It's like that." he said. "Only it's blue and it's done a certain way."  
  
Videl stared at the blasted rock. "Oh……."  
  
/Now he's done it./ Gohan thought putting his hand over his face. /Why does he always do that? I'm trying to not show Videl everything so she doesn't flip out. Next thing you know he'll go Super Sai-jin!/  
  
It took a few more hours to explain the Kamehameha to Videl before he was able to even begin teaching it. Videl, of course, wanted to know how to do it too. So before he could teach to Kamehameha itself he had to teach her to do basic energy waves. That took almost an hour in itself. The entire time Goten was sitting off to the side looking bored.  
  
"Okay I think you've got it now. Let's give the Kamehameha a try. Goten!"  
  
"Yippee!" Goten cried jumping down off the rock to join them.  
  
"Watch me first. Then I'll explain things and you'll try." Gohan turned and looked off at a distant boulder. /Have to keep this low powered. Don't want to do to much damage./ He cupped his hands at his side and stood staring at the boulder for a moment. Goten hand his hands clenched into fists at his side. His face looked like it was about to explode he was so excited. Then, "Kame…. Hame…. Haaaaaaaaa!" He thrust his hands forward and a wave of blue energy surged out. A second later it hit the rock and exploded light making them look away. When it died down the rock was gone. "Alright. Goten, you're next."  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corp.  
  
Trunks and Vegeta stepped in to the gravity chamber to begin the nights training lesson. Vegeta walked over to the control panel and typed in the gravity level. "Gravity set to 500 times normal." the computer voice chimed.  
  
Vegeta smiled slightly and turned toward Trunks. "All right now. Let's see how you handle this."  
  
Trunks nodded, barely able to stand, and began to power up. In a bright flash he transformed into a Super Sai-jin. "I'm ready when ever you are."  
  
Vegeta's smile vanished. "We'll see about that." Suddenly he and Trunks vanished. Flashes of light and explosions were the only signs they were even there.   
  
As Trunks threw a punch at his fathers he'd Vegeta dodged to the side and brought up his knee. Trunks launched up higher and dove around behind him. Quickly he kicked out hitting Vegeta squarely in the back knocking him forward slightly. Vegeta whirled around and slammed an elbow into Trunks's face. "Never let your guard down." he cried throwing a punch that landed squarely on Trunks jaw and knocking him into the ground. His golden aura suddenly vanished and his hair fell back down.  
  
"That's all you've got?" Vegeta asked as Trunks stood back up and rubbed some blood off of his mouth.  
  
"No." he panted. He began to power up again and a second later his gold aura exploded out again. He spread out his arms locking his green eyes onto his father. Small gold energy balls formed around his palms. Then suddenly he pushed them forward, the energy balls pointed at him. "Final Flash!" he cried. The gold energy flew forward catching Vegeta off guard slightly. He hadn't expected it to work. Quickly he tried to move out of the way but it was no good, the Final Flash hit him dead on and knocked him back into the gravity control system.  
  
As he stood smoke rose from it and the number dropped down to 1. "Gravity machine damaged. Level set back to 1."  
  
Vegeta looked down at his burned clothes and the small cuts on his chest. "Not bad kid." he said smiling again. "You're almost a good fighter." 


	3. Trunks Squared

Chapter Two - Trunks Squared  
  
"Careful with that! It's very delicate equipment!" a short yellow man yelled.  
  
A large red man beside him smiled slightly. "Relax Bobidi. We've got plenty of replacements."  
  
"Dabura, make sure those idiots don't break anything, would you?"  
  
"Of course. I still don't know why you brought those two Humans into this. I could…"  
  
"You would attract the Supreme Kai's attention. I don't want him here until Majin Buu is awake!"  
  
"But I could defeat him…"  
  
"I want Buu to beat him. It'd be fitting…"  
  
Dabura bowed and followed Spoppovitch and Yamu into the ship, Bobidi waited outside. After a few moments the two Humans and Dabura returned. Dabura looked skyward at two dots nearing. "I believe we have company Bobidi." he said.  
  
"Are you sure? Is it that pesky Kai?"  
  
"No. Humans I think."  
  
"Call Pui-Pui up here. Have him deal with them."  
  
"No need Master Bobidi. I'm already here."  
  
The four of them watched as the two dots neared and then descended. One was female with long blond hair hanging down to her waist and green eyes. The other male with black eyes and hair which laid flat on his head down to shoulder length. The female smiled, "So you're the ones we saw out in space huh?" she turned to look at Dabura. "He's the strongest one it would seem. But I'm getting a interference from under the ground. Not sure what's causing it. You?"  
  
"Yeah. Something's down there alright."  
  
"Who are you?" Dabura asked.  
  
"Matrix and Mainframe at your service. At least until we destroy you."  
  
"Why you!" he roared. "I am the Demon King!"  
  
Pui-pui took a step forward. "Relax Dabura, I'll handle this." Suddenly he charged toward the two. Matrix side stepped out of the way leaving Mainframe alone. Pui-pui leapt out toward Mainframe and swung his fist. "What!" he cried as it passed through Mainframe who then vanished. "Ah!" he roared. "An after image!"  
  
He whirled around in time to get a foot to his face which sent him sailing across the open field and into some distant rocks. "So long weakling." Mainframe said pointing his finger at the spot where Pui-pui was. A small red ball of energy formed on the tip of his finger and shot forward. It hit the spot and everything around exploded. Mainframe smiled. "His energy signature's gone. Guess he's dead."  
  
"But, how!" Bobidi cried. "If only Buu was awake, he'd show you!"  
  
"Buu? Who's Buu?" Matrix asked.  
  
Bobidi smiled and told them of Buu. When he was done Matrix and Mainframe were both smiling as well. "Interesting." Matrix said. "What do you think Mainframe, should we?"  
  
"I don't see why not. Tell you what yellow man. We'll help you out a bit, since red men there isn't strong enough to beat the opposition on his. Once Buu's awake we'll see how strong he really is." he said with a grin.  
  
Elsewhere at Capsule Corp:  
Gohan and Goten walked into the Capsule Corp building. Bulma was making dinner. "Oh, hi boys." she said distractedly. Then she turned toward them, "Those two trashed another Gravity Machine!" she cried waving a spatula. "They keep breaking everything and expect it to be fixed when they want to use it again. And it's your fault too, telling Vegeta that Goku's coming back for the tournament."  
  
Gohan smiled, "From what you'd said earlier I thought they'd already been training."  
  
"Not like this. Sure they'd break something every week or two but now it's every day!"  
  
"Goten!" Trunks shouted as he and Vegeta entered the room. The two of them took off outside while Vegeta sat down at the table.  
  
"Where's Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked, "I thought she was coming over for dinner tonight too. It's a big day, the last one before the tournament."  
  
"Yea, she'll be along. She just wanted some time alone I think. Dad's been gone for seven years, she's worried she'll look old. I mean, you don't age when you're dead."  
  
The next few hours went along nicely. Chi-Chi showed up just as dinner was starting, so did Krillin and 18. Vegeta kept to himself while Bulma and Chi-Chi went on about Goku's various trips to the World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks took in every word, the two younger Sai-jins looking more and more excited with every tale. It wasn't until dinner was over that anything strange, or normal considering the gathering of people, happened.  
  
It started simple enough. The lights began to flicker and the sky to darken. The sun was setting but still visible over the horizon, yet the sky was pitch black. The group made it's way outside and watched in wonder as lights began to swirl around in the sky. Suddenly blue, red, and gold arcs of energy began to surge forth from the dark sky and solid Earth colliding at on point in the air.  
  
They watched as the energies began to move as if encircling an object. The space inside the energy began to warp and a solid form to take shape. Slowly it became more visible and the Capsule Corp logo became distinguishable. "What is it?" Trunks asked.  
  
"It looks familiar." Bulma whispered watching it.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened with surprise. "It's the time machine!" he said as it finally took shape and began to descend.   
  
Its landing wasn't very well done, as a matter of fact it crashed only a few yards from the group. They watched the rubble that was a time machine just a minute before began to move. Then the scrap slid away as a purple haired man in a purple jacket stood from the wreckage. "Is that, who I think it is?" Gohan asked.  
  
Bulma just nodded. /It's Trunks. The one from the future, the one that warned us about the Androids./  
  
The man turned toward them. "What!" Goten cried. "He looks like a big you Trunks!"  
  
"Trunks?" the man said and looked down at the little Sai-jin. "Oh. My younger self."  
  
"What's this all about!?" Vegeta demanded, his normal, caring, self.  
  
"I've not gone back far enough!" he cried in alarm looking at watch around his wrist.  
  
"Trunks," Bulma asked. "What's this about?" 


	4. The Empire and Explanations

Chapter Three - The Empire and Explanations  
  
Trunks, the one from the future, sat across from the others. He'd seen better days. His hair looked as it had when he'd emerged from the training with Vegeta. His jacket, they could see it better now that they were inside, was torn and shredded. A large scar from a deep cut run down his right arm from shoulder to wrist. There were a few cuts on him here and there which looked recent.  
  
Young Trunks sat with Goten directly across from his older self. It was strange, looking at a grown up him. Still, it was cool. He looked strong. Bulma came over to the table and set down a glass of water which Trunks drank quickly. When he was done Bulma sat down beside him. "What happened to you? What made you come back again?"  
  
Trunks just stared at the empty glass for a while not saying a word. They could see it in his eyes though. Something horrible had happened in the future. Finally he looked up at all of them. "I was trying to go back farther but we didn't have enough power for the time machine. I needed to go back far enough to give you all time to prepare…"  
  
"Prepare for what Trunks?" Gohan asked.  
  
Trunks eye's seemed to be glazed over as he looked at Gohan. They seemed as though they didn't see Gohan at all, but something else entirely. Something they didn't want to see. "The Empire…"  
  
"What are you talking about? What is this nonsense?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"They came a year ago. At first there was just the four of them. They were strong but I managed to beat two of them. Then more came. They just kept coming. One after the other. They were there to wipe the Earth clean of life. Destroy it for what it had done to them. That's what they said.  
  
"At first I didn't understand what they were talking about. I'd never seen them before, what had the Earth ever done to them? A few weeks ago, while we where preparing the time machine, I found out. The Empire. That's what they call it. I learned everything that day…  
  
"Frieza had a brother named Cooler. When he learned of his death, and his fathers, he set out looking for New Namek. He found it all right, and the Dragonballs. He used the Dragonballs to first bring back Frieza, the Cold. Cooler used his third wish to make them all stronger. He tried to give them immortality but the Dragon refused. He said he would not allow such evil as they to live forever. So instead he wished for them all to be made stronger, much stronger.  
  
"The Dragon granted Cooler's wish, but he threw in a catch. He fused all three of them into one being, Glacier. He picked up where Frieza had left off. Glacier reclaimed the planets and army he'd lost through force, and more wishes. They brought back some of the strongest warriors to every be in their ranks, including a number of Sai-jins. I only met one of them, his name was Brolly. I couldn't beat him……" Trunks looked down at the scar on his arm. 


	5. The Contenders

Chapter Four - The Contenders  
  
Everyone was packed into Bulma's air boat. Her, Chi-Chi, Trunks, young Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, 18, Marron, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Puar. It was rather cramped inside but no one seemed to care. Bulma glanced back at the others, "I think you guys shouldn't transform during the tournament. You'd just draw to much attention."  
  
"I think she's right." Gohan said. "They could recognize us from the Cell Games, that wouldn't be good. They'd start asking a lot of questions, that goes for you two as well." he said to Goten and young Trunks.  
  
"Aw, alright." they said in unison.  
  
"Good." Bulma said looking forward again. "Then it's settled."  
  
"Hmph." was all Vegeta said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"There's the island where the tournaments going to be." Roshi said as the mountains peaked over the horizon. Hundreds of little dots could be seen flying in from every direction. "Boy, it looks even more crowded then before."  
  
Gohan turned and looked back at Trunks. He'd gotten better after a good nights sleep. "What was that you were saying this morning? I heard you telling Trunks to be careful around you. Why?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh that." he said. "I was lucky the last time I was here. When I caught me I we didn't touch, at least not our skin. We're not sure what would happen if our skin comes in contact but there would be an effect. You see, the exact same matter can't exist at the same place at the same time. One theory we have is that both of us would cease to exist."  
  
"Oh." Young Trunks said. "Um, that's not good."  
  
"Uh-uh." said Goten. "That would be bad. So are you going to compete too?"  
  
"Maybe. It could be dangerous though. I mean if I go up against myself…"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Bulma said. "They've changed the rules. There's two divisions now. One for everyone under sixteen and one for the adults. They even changed qualifying."  
  
"How so?" Krillin asked. "Don't they do the qualifying matches anymore?"  
  
"No. They've got these new punching machines. You punch the mark and gives you a strength reading. The top sixteen scores go on to be in the tournament. Hercule, since he's champ, is in automatically."  
  
"Oh." said Krillin. "That's new, but how did you know that?"  
  
"I built the machines." Bulma said with a smile.  
  
The air boat set down just outside the arena and they got off. "Let's go sign up before there's a big crowd. The Junior division starts at noon, that's just six hours away." Bulma said leading them off.  
  
The group began on it's way toward the sign in desk. "Any sign of Goku?" Chi-Chi asked looking around.  
  
"Not yet mom. But I do sense another energy we know." Gohan turned and saw Piccolo standing in the shade.  
  
"Hey Gohan." he said walking up to them.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo!" Goten cried in delight.  
  
"Heh, relax kid." Piccolo said smiling down at him. "I expect you to give it your all too squirt."  
  
"Yeah, sure!"  
  
Suddenly Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, and Roshi all stopped dead in their tracks, their eyes locked at point in front of them. "Da…Dad." Gohan said as he suddenly appeared.  
  
[A/N: Okay, we all know the basics of how this goes. I'm going to skip this part, don't want to make this chapter last forever. So the basics, everyone says hi to Goku, Goten meets him, and they set off again. They check in, (This time they already know about the Junior Division), yada yada yada. So now we move on to the punching machine, which Hercule scored 134 on.]  
  
"What are our numbers?" Goku asked.  
  
"We're 237 through 245." Gohan replied.  
  
"Okay, would contestant number 237 please step up to the machine!" the announcer called out over his microphone.  
  
"Remember guys." Gohan said as Krillin walked up the Machine. "Don't hit it too hard. Try and keep it near Hercule's level, but make it look like you tried."  
  
"Right." Krillin said stepping up to the Machine. He took his stance and with what looked like all his strength he punched the machine.  
  
"Number 237 scored 135 points!"  
  
Next was Goku with 140. Then Piccolo with 138, 18 with 142, Vegeta with 145, and Trunks with 130. That's when Videl spotted Gohan and came running over. "Hey, what's your number?"  
  
"I'm next, you?"  
  
"Right after you." Videl looked around. "Did you see Hiroshi here?"  
  
"Huh? The new kid?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"No, why? Is he here?"  
  
"I saw him earlier. I think."  
  
"Oh, my number." Gohan said walking up to the machine.  
  
"Number 245 scored 134!"  
  
Videl stood there blinking at the machine for a moment. /But dad got 134. And those other fighters, they all scored high too. Wow, I guess they've spent all these years training but not competing till they thought they were ready. I guess they are./  
  
As Videl's number was called and she neared the machine the crowd began to talk among itself. They'd just seen her talking with a man who scored equal to her father, and had been talking to others who had done close or better.  
  
"Number 246 scored 138!"  
  
The crowd cheered as Videl joined Gohan. The others had gone off to get seats for the Junior Championship. "Hey look," she said looking back at the machine. "That was Hiroshi I saw earlier."  
  
Gohan looked back over. Sure enough it was. Hiroshi was about the same height as Gohan. His head always looked like it was on fire cause of the bright red hair that sticks out in ever direction. He was wearing a black outfit with black boots and a gray belt. On his back was a gray circle with a red symbol that Gohan didn't recognize. He wore black gloves with cut off fingers that also bore the same symbol.  
  
They watched as he took his position. "Number 247 scored 165 points!"  
  
"What!" Videl said eyes wide.   
  
Gohan was also shocked. /Wow, he's strong. I wonder how?/  
  
Next up they watched a tall bald man score 140, a shorter bald man score 145, a blond teen score 142, and a black haired teen score 143. After that was a short purple man who scored 137 and a tall red man who scored 136. Everyone was very surprised with all of these scores, even Gohan. More so since the closest score to any of them was only 101. Gohan and Videl turned away and started into the stadium. 


	6. Goten Vs Da'kar!

[A/N: When both Trunks are together then the pint sized version will be called young Trunks to clear things up so you know who is who, otherwise they're both just listed as Trunks and the context will tell you which is which.]  
  
Chapter Five - Goten Vs. Da'kar! part one  
  
"Wow!" The announcer cried. "We've had a really exciting first few rounds! We're getting closer to the final match now, only four more to go! We have three shining young competitors this year who have been just amazing! They've completely dominated the ring today but only one can claim the title!  
  
"So let's hear for them! Seven year old Trunks, six year old Goten, and eight year old Da'kar! Our next match is between Trunks and Jim!"  
  
The two entered the ring and, once again, a few seconds later Trunks walked back out as the winner. "Wow!" the announcer was back. "Trunks is moving on to the final match! Our next match is between two of our best fighters in the Junior Division. Goten and Da'kar!"  
  
"Go Goten!" Trunks called as Goten and Da'kar walked toward the ring.  
  
Up in the stands on the top walk-way stood Goku and the others. Videl stood next to Gohan, "Wow, they're all really good."  
  
"Yeah." Gohan watched Da'kar step into the ring. He looked like his brother. His hair was the same bright red as Hiroshi's but it was laying down flat on his head. He also wore the same out-fit as Hiroshi. "I wonder of Hiroshi's as good as his little brother."  
  
"Yeah." Videl said as the two fighters took their stances.  
  
The announcer went over the rules and started the match, then quickly backed off the ring. "I've been watching you fight Goten." Da'kar said. "You're really good."  
  
Goten smiled and nodded. "So are you."  
  
"I expect you to give it everything you have."  
  
"You bet."  
  
Da'kar nodded and then vanished.  
  
"What! Where is he!" Goten cried. Suddenly he reappeared right in front of him and lashed out with a punch. Goten just managed to duck under the fist. As he did Da'kar spun and smashed the back of his right foot into Goten's side. Goten flew across the length of the ring and only just managed to stop from hitting the ground. He floated back up into the ring. "You are good."  
  
Da'kar smiled and charged at Goten. Fists and feet flew as they threw punch after punch at each other. Every so often on of them would jerk back slightly as a blow landed. Then they started to lift into the air. The crowd watched in awe as the two young fighters rose higher and higher into the air. A white aura formed around Goten while a red one formed around Da'kar.  
  
"I don't believe it." Krillin said watching the two. "He's neck and neck with Goten. You said you know him Gohan?"  
  
"His older brother's in my classes at school. He's also in the tournament."  
  
Goku smiled. "Man, if we don't watch it those kids are going to get stronger than us. Look at them go!"  
  
Suddenly the two of them split apart and Goten fired a small gold energy stream at Da'kar. The red head dodged around it and it flew harmlessly off into the sky. Da'kar smiled. "My turn." he said. His eyes flashed as he thrust his left palm forward. A stream of red energy flew out toward Goten. The young Sai-jin ducked under it at and dove toward the ring as it flew off into space.  
  
Da'kar was right behind him. Goten hit the ground, bounced right, stopped and flew feet first at where Da'kar was. Goten caught him off guard and knocked him into the ground. He began to cup his hands, /I'll try the Kamehameha./ and pulled them back to his side. "Kaaaa meeee Haaaa meee HAAAA!" he thrust his palms forward toward Da'kar and the blue energy plowed toward the young man.  
  
Da'kar was on his feet again. Quickly he placed his left hand under and around his right wrist bracing the arm. He pointed the his right fist at the coming energy attack. "Fire Punch!" he called out. Red energy flew from Da'kar's fist and collided with the blue of the Kamehameha. The two energies began to push each other back and forth near the center of the ring a small indentation beginning to form in the ground. With a cry more energy shot down the length of Da'kar's energy wave and slammed into the Kamehameha and began to push it back.  
  
Goten watched in surprise as the other attack neared. /Looks like I have to go super, even if Gohan said not to./ and with a flash of blinding gold light Goten transformed. More energy surged down the length of the Kamehameha and plowed through Da'kar's attack hitting him head on. He flew backward out of the ring and toward the stands. Inches away he stopped himself and floated in mid-air watching Super Sai-jin Goten. With a smile he floated back into the ring.  
  
"Wow!" Goku cried. "He's a Super Sai-jin!"  
  
"Super what?" Videl asked eyes bugging out of her head.  
  
Back down in the ring Da'kar was brushing off loose pieces of cloth that had once been attached to his outfit. "Guess play-times over huh?" he said touching down. "Okay, that's fine. It'll be more fun this way." Da'kar reached down and removed his gloves. Then bent down and took off his boots, untied his belt and took off his shirt and two wrist bands. He tied up all the clothes with his belt and tossed it out of the ring. It crashed to the ground with a resounding thud leaving a 'small' indentation.   
  
"Weighted training clothes." Gohan said.  
  
Trunks eyes were locked on Da'kar. There was something familiar about the way the young fighter handled himself.  
  
"So Goten, ready for round two?"  
  
"Yeah. This is going to be so much fun!"  
  
Da'kar smiled. "Let's do this." and the two vanished from the sight of the spectators. Goku and the others watched them continue the fight in the air while everyone else was looking around to see where they went, Videl included.  
  
She turned to ask Gohan where they were and saw his eyes darting around the sky. She looked up but didn't see anything. Looking back down at Gohan she was about ask when Goku spoke up. "Wow, look at those two go! It's amazing."  
  
"Sure is." said Gohan. "I knew Goten was strong but I never thought he was this strong."  
  
Krillin nodded as he watched them go. "Either of these two could have given Frieza a run for his money. It's amazing, but who did that Da'kar kid get so strong?"  
  
Trunks still had that pulling feeling in the back of his mind like he knew something about Da'kar but couldn't quite place it. 


	7. And the Winner is,

Chapter Six - The winner is.....  
  
Gohan cringed as he watched Da'kar slam the heal of his foot down on the top of Goten's head. The young Sai-jin plummeted down and into the ring smashing a body sized portion into rubble. "Oh my." the announcer said as the audience looked out to see what had happened. Suddenly two beams of gold energy flew out of the hole. Gohan saw that one was an attack while the other was Goten. Da'kar deflected the attack but Goten flew into head first into him.  
  
Again they traded blows at close range. Suddenly Goten broke off and dropped down to the ring. "Alright Goten." Goku said.  
  
"Wait are you cheering about Goku?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Goten just realized that Da'kar's been keeping the battle in the air. He's better at fighting when he has more directions to go in so Goten dropped to ground level."  
  
"Isn't that your..." Gohan began as he watched Goten begin a new attack.  
  
"Yeah, I taught it too him a few weeks ago." Piccolo said.  
  
Goten smiled as he pointed his two fingers at Da'kar. "Special Beam Cannon!" he cried. The orange energy flew out toward Da'kar. It wasn't very strong but it didn't need to be, not for what Goten had in mind. Da'kar dodged to the side and as he did Goten fired an energy wave at his new position. When Da'kar dodged again Goten leapt into the air and caught him off guard with an elbow to the head knocking him down into the ring dropping down to continue the match.  
  
Goten's feet hit the ring and Da'kar's fist hit his jaw. The young Sai-jin was knocked skyward. Da'kar jumped, spun, and kicked Goten in the chest. As he was knocked away Da'kar followed him. Catching up he slammed his fist down into Goten's stomach knocking him into the ground, outside of the ring. As Goten stood up his hair turned back to normal. "Wow, you beat me." he said rubbing his head. "Man, that hurts."  
  
Da'kar walked over to him and held out his hand. "Not bad kid." he said smiling.  
  
Goten smiled and grabbed Da'kar's hand who lifted him back into the ring.  
  
"What an amazing match!" the announcer cheered. "These two youngsters are amazing, and this wasn't even the last match! Up next it's Trunks against Da'kar! First though we're going to give young Da'kar a chance to relax some. We'll be back with the last match in five minutes!"  
  
Goten walked over to where Trunks stood just inside the building. "Did you see that." he said to him.  
  
"Yeah." Trunks replied watching Da'kar sit down in the grass by the wall. "I'd thought for sure it'd be you and me in the final match."  
  
"I did too." Goten said plopping down. "But he's really fast and strong. I couldn't keep up at times."  
  
Meanwhile back up on the walk way with the others they couldn't believe Goten had lost. "How could he be stronger than a Super Sai-jin?" Gohan said.  
  
Vegeta snorted. "He's not. Goten's just weak."  
  
"Alright ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer called out. "The time is up, would Da'kar and Trunks please report to the ring!"  
  
Da'kar stood and flew into the ring as did Trunks. The two landed and started to stare each other down before the fight even started. The announcer went through the paces and backed out of the ring. Still the two just stared at each other for a few moments before Da'kar spoke. "You know you'll have to transform to beat me right?"  
  
Trunks smiled, "Like this?" he asked launching at Da'kar and going Super Sai-jin. 


	8. Ready, Set, FIGHT!

[A/N: As best as I can remember the Jap version of the show never gave Mr. Satan a first name, and from what I've seen of the English version they never give Hercule a last name. So obviously his name is Hercule Satan. What? It's not? Tough, it is here. I use them interchangeably. Deal with it :p)  
  
Chapter Seven - Ready, Set, FIGHT!  
  
Da'kar started to move to the side but Trunks reached him to fast and slammed a fist into his face sending him sailing backwards. As he began to follow Da'kar suddenly stopped and pounded Trunks in the face with a spinning kick. Flying in the two began to trade blows up close. For a moment it seemed as though Trunks had the upper hand but then Da'kar's red aura flared to life around him and the tables began to turn.  
  
They broke off in mid-air, backed up a few yards, then charged at each other. Trunks went up while Da'kar dove down. While the two were directly under or over the other they each fired an energy wave. The waves collided with each other and exploded flinging the two apart.  
  
Again they dove into each other matching each other blow for blow. Suddenly Trunks landed a hard elbow on Da'kar's head smashing him into the ring. He dove down and threw his fist, but missed Da'kar hitting only the ring floor. Trunks spun around to find his opponent only to be meet with an energy wave to the face. Trunks hit the ring floor hard but bounced right back up.  
  
His arms lanced out to his side, then forward with little warning. "Final Flash!" he cried. The golden energy stream surged toward Da'kar who didn't quite dodge fast enough and was clipped on the left shoulder. The young red head hit the ground and grabbed his injured shoulder.  
  
"Nice." Da'kar smiled. "But still not good enough." Red lightning crackled around Da'kar and it quickly became obvious he was powering up. His red aura flared larger and brighter, the up draft of energy caused his hair to flap up giving him the same look as his brother. His muscles began to slowly build in size.  
  
"Amazing." Gohan breathed. "How is it possible that he's that strong?"  
  
I scream erupted suddenly from Da'kar, his aura pulsed and then flared blindingly bright. When the light died Da'kar was a full three inches taller. Suddenly he charged forward again. And then they were at it again. The two young warriors flew back and forth across the ring trading blows. Da'kar landed a hard right jab into the young Sai-jin's stomach, then a kick to the chest followed by a head butt.  
  
As Trunks was knocked away Da'kar thrust his right palm forward and placed his left hand around his wrist as a brace. Small rivulets of red energy flowed down to the center of his hand as Trunks recovered and noticed the building attack. The Sai-jin quickly began to charge another Final Flash.  
  
Finally a small red ball of energy floated before Da'kar's hand. "It was fun while it lasted Trunks." he called. "Flaming Fury!" A red stream of energy surged forth from Da'kar.  
  
"Final Flash!"  
  
The two attacks smashed into each other dead center between the fighters. The two began to pour all of their power, everything they had, into their attack. The winner of this stand-off would take the match and they both new it. A moment later there was an explosion which shook the entire arena. When the dust settled the Z fighters couldn't believe it. Da'kar was at the very edge of the ring, obviously pushed back by the force of the explosion, just barely still standing. Trunks however was down and outside of the ring, and he wasn't a super Sai-jin any more.  
  
"Wow." Goku said as they turned to walk down. The adult division drawing would start soon so they had to go down for it. "He's really strong for a kid. You said his brothers in the tournament too Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah. Videl and I watched him at the punching machine. He scored the highest, a 165 I think it was. Not that that's really telling of how close he is to us. Who knows how much he held back."  
  
Goku nodded as they rounded the corner. "Ever see him fight?"  
  
"No. He just started. Like a week before I started to train. He never talked much, and it never looked like he was paying attention in class. I only knew about his brother because I saw them together everyday after school. They always walked home together."  
  
As Goku and the others rounded a corner two figures emerged from the building. Gohan recognized them from earlier at the strength test. The short purple guy smiled and floated over to Goku. "Ah, so you must be Goku." He said. "We haven't met but I've heard a lot about you." He reached out a hand.  
  
Goku stared at him for a second, then felt a sudden blip of energy which faded as fast as it came. Cautiously he reached out a hand and shook the others. "Who are you?" he asked as they released hands.  
  
"For now that does not matter." He said. "I look forward to seeing you fight." With that he turned and left with the tall red man in tow.  
  
"Strange." Krillin said.  
  
"Yeah, but did you feel that energy?" Gohan asked.  
  
Trunks nodded as Piccolo took a step forward. "I know that energy from somewhere." He said softly…  
  
Now Goku and the others were gathered at the back of the building for the drawing. None of them could believe the match between Trunks and Da'kar. Neither Gohan or Videl could keep their eyes off of Hiroshi as they waited for the drawing to begin.  
  
"All right." The announcer said walking up to the drawing box. "It looks like everyone is here. Let's start the drawing. Mr. Satan asked me to draw for him, so we'll begin there." The announcer stepped up to the box and reached in. "And Hercule is number, 16.  
  
"okay, next up is Goku." Goku walked up and reached in. "Number 3! Next is Krillin... Number 1!" One by one he called the competitors up to draw their number. Once it was all said and done they posted the match-ups on the board in the ring.  
  
"Can you see Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked. "Who's up against who?"  
  
"I can't tell from back here. They'll probably announce it though..." As she said that the announcer walked out into the ring.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! In a few moments the adult division of the tournament shall begin!" This got a chorus of cheers from the crowd. "Here's the line up for the tournament, and it looks interesting! Match one is Krillin Vs. Matrix! Round two, Goku Vs. 18! Round three is Kibeto Vs. Vegeta! Round four we have Mainframe Vs. Shin!"  
  
Goku glanced over at the purple guy and the red one. "Shin and Kibeto… I wonder who they are?" he thought.  
  
The announcer continued. "For round Five it's Trunks Vs. Yamu! For round six it's Piccolo Vs. The Great Saiyaman! In round seven it's Videl Vs. Spoppovitch! And finally for round eight it's Hiroshi Vs. Hercule!"  
  
The crowd erupted into cheers yet again. "The first match will begin shortly. However we have a special surprise for all of you first! A special re-enactment of the end of the Cell Games! Finally we'll all get to see what happened!"  
  
As the blimp floated down out of the sky Krillin sat down just inside the main building and looked up to watch. "This should be good." he said. "I wonder how badly they butchered it?"  
  
"Yeah I know." Goku laughed as he too sat down. Videl looked at the two of them for a minute trying to figure out what they were talking about. She looked up when the video screen crackled and came to life. Dust swirled across the screen and slowly revealed a group of people. "Wha!" Goku cried seeing the badly made costumes of himself and the others.  
  
Trunks blinked as he stared up at it. "Is that suppose to look like us?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well, at least they kinda got Cell right anyway." Krillin said frowning.  
  
"We will beat you now!" the costume Goku said in a cheesy voice.  
  
"No." the fake Cell replied. "You will never defeat me. Ha, ha, ha, ha!"  
  
Krillin groaned as the two figures were lifted off the ground by visible strings and poorly faked a fight. The video jumped ahead and all the fake Z fighters were laying on the ground.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! Now you see! I win and now I shall destroy the Earth! Ha, ha, ha!"  
  
"Not so fast!" a cheesy but close impersonation of Hercule declared. The camera turned and the Hercule costume walked up.  
  
"Well, they got his expression right at least." Gohan said laughing.  
  
Back on the screen the fake Hercule had just done some kind of taunt. "You dare mock Cell!" the phony Cell demanded. "Here, take my monster death rays!" It showed his foot touch a button and two spears shoot up out of the ground.  
  
"Foolish Cell! I will not be tricked by your, uh, tricks! Your foolish tricks are stupid and, uh, foolish!" The costume Hercule reached out and broke the spears.  
  
"Ugh, no more." Krillin said getting up. "How pathetic can you get?" he said shaking his head. Goku and Gohan laughed as the video ended and the announcer re-emerged.  
  
"Copies of that video are on sale at the gift shop for only $19.99! You can also buy a replica of the Hercule or Cell costume for only $9.99! Buy all three and pay only $25.00! Supplies are limited so get them now!" Again the crowd cheered.  
  
"Alright! It's time for what you've all been waiting for! The first match of the Adult Division World Martial Arts Tournament! Would Krillin and Matrix please report to the ring for your match! Let's get round one under way!" 


	9. Super Mode?

Chapter Eight - Super Mode?  
  
Krillin and Matrix stepped into the ring while the others looked on. "She looks kind of familiar." Gohan said as Matrix turned to face Krillin.  
  
"I thought so too." Goku said squinting at her, "But I've never seen her before…"  
  
"All right! Round one… Begin!" the announcer cried.  
  
Krillin took a fighting stance but Matrix didn't move. /What's she doing? Isn't she even going to try?/ Krillin ran forward and threw a punch, keeping it slow and weak enough not to hurt her. But it never touched, she dodged it without even trying. "Wha…"  
  
He quickly regained his composure and resumed his attack, each new swing growing faster and strong, but each still dodged. /Who is she? How is she dodging all of my attacks?/ Suddenly, as one of his fists flew out she slid to the right and slammed her right fist across his jaw. Krillin flew past the rings edge but stopped himself in mid-air.  
  
"Wow. She's good. Today's been nothing but surprises." Gohan said eyes wide.  
  
He waited for only a second then charged back in. He went to throw another punch but before he could she landed a spinning kick to his head knocking him out of the ring again. This time she followed and with a punch to the stomach Krillin was knocked into the ground, and out of the tournament.  
  
"Oh wow." Trunks said as Krillin pulled himself up. They watched as Matrix walked from the ring and joined the black haired teen and the two bald guys. "Do you think they're all that strong?"  
  
"Don't know." Goku said. "But the last time I saw Spoppovitch fight, he's the really big one, he couldn't even fly. Who ever those two are, they may have taught the others, but I doubt they're all that strong."  
  
Behind them Shin and Kibeto glanced at each other uncertainly. As the announcer called Goku and 18 to the ring Matrix and Mainframe both sat down and leaned back against the wall. "This should be fun." Matrix said with a smile. "The guy who Gero was obsessed with and an earlier model Android. Though I suppose, with the fight he put up against Cell, she doesn't stand much chance."  
  
Mainframe smiled, "Not to mention he's had seven years to train. Though I can't figure out how he's here. He's got the halo, so he is dead. And he's been wished back to life once already with the Dragonballs. Maybe they found a loophole and were able to bring him back for a bit. Shame though. Means we can't kill him."  
  
"You said yourself that he's had seven years to train. If he could get strong enough to match Cell in only the few years notice he had I think he'll be quite fun to play with. What's more that half Sai-jin son of his beat Cell. I can only imagine his power."  
  
Mainframe laughed and looked over at Matrix. "I've never seen you this anxious to fight before. Though it's not just those two I'm interested in. I also want to see how much Vegeta's improved in seven years. And then there's that time traveling brat of his, Trunks. If the kid is that strong I can only imagine what they future version can do."  
  
By now Goku and 18 were both in the ring. "So Goku. This is definitely going to be fun. After all these years I finally get to fight you."  
  
"You've waited almost as long as Vegeta." He said with a smile. "But I'm a lot stronger than I was seven years ago."  
  
18 smiled. "I've learned a few hidden tricks that Gero planted in me. I think they should even they playing field, especially since you can't transform."  
  
The two of them stood smiling at each other in their fighting stances as the announcer backed out of the ring. The match started, but they didn't. They just stood there, smiling. Then 18 lunged at him. He pulled back and ducked and her fist caught nothing but air. He came up behind her and threw a spinning kick at her back. Quickly she turned and brought her arms up to block. The impact still slid her back a few feet.  
  
Before she stopped sliding she was lunging at Goku again the full force of hard left hook catching the Sai-jin across the jaw followed by a knee to the gut and a double fisted blow to the back knocking him to the floor. As he started to get back up his legs shot out and swept hers out from under her. As she fell he reached out and grabbed her feet and tossed her into the air. In an instant he was after her and they began to trade blows as they went higher.  
  
A moment later 18 broke off and dropped down and behind Goku, landing in the ring. Goku dropped and landed across from her leaving the length of the ring between them. "Remember what I said before the match Goku?" she asked. "About the hidden tricks?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Here's one of them. It's called Super mode."  
  
"Super... Mode?"  
  
18's head turned skyward and she stiffened up. The dust around her feet began to swirl out and up into the air. A blue glow began to emanate from her body and Goku, as well as the others, began to sense energy from her. And then she was lost inside the blue glow.  
  
"Wow! Ladies and Gentlemen, I don't know what she's doing but it looks impressive! Could this be some kind of meditation technique?!" the announcer cried.  
  
"What is she doing?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Beats me." Krillin replied. "I'm married to the woman and I still don't know what goes on in that mind of hers. Any ideas Trunks?"  
  
"No. I've never seen anything like this before."  
  
Matrix and Mainframe were both watching with interest now as well. "Ah, now what's this?" Matrix asked with a smirk. "The old girl's actually figured out how to use her body. It took her long enough."  
  
"Heh, that's an understatement. You'd think Gero would have told her how to do that. Or at least put the data in her programming. Guess he was worried he'd lose control if she could do this, but then why install it?"  
  
"He was human, human's do stupid things."  
  
"True."  
  
Meanwhile in the ring the glow was dying from around 18. Once it faded they all got a look at the new 18. Her eyes seemed to have a faint glow to them, as did the rest of her. She had slight muscles visible in her arms and legs now and her hair was a bit longer. Along the sides of her neck were strips of metal, as well as metal visible under her eyes in triangle shapes down her cheeks. As she spread her arms out smiling they noticed her palms were metal too.  
  
"Super Mode" she said. and then vanished. Goku looked around quickly but wasn't fast enough to catch her and she slammed her foot into his face, then vanished again.  
  
"This is new." Krillin said wide eyed. "I can actually sense her power."  
  
"Yeah." Gohan said watching her land a hard right into his fathers face. "She's strong. Real strong. But if dad transformed he'd still be stronger."  
  
"Don't think he'll need to." Trunks said. "Do you feel what I do? His power's building. He's not at his max yet, and it feels like hers is steadily dropping. I guess this new form expels all of it's energy quickly. Just moving is draining her."  
  
Back in the ring Goku finally managed to dodge an attack and hit 18. As she turned back to face him he charged at her. Quickly she swung a fist at his face but he passed right through it. As she realized it was only an after image Goku's foot slammed into the back of her head. Then he appeared in front of her and kicked her in the face knocking her toward the stands around the ring. She managed to stop her self over the crowd before she hit and flew back in at Goku, the blue glow around her growing stronger.  
  
Goku felt her power spike up suddenly and disappeared just as she reached him. She turned and saw him above her and charged upward. Goku felt another Spike in her energy and was about to use the instant transmission again but got her fist slammed into his face before he could. Then her energy plummeted to lower than it had been before the spikes.  
  
/So that's it./ Goku said as he realized how her Super Mode worked. /The exposed metal is able to draw in energy from the surrounding area, but she uses it faster than she can absorb it. Those spikes must have been concentrated absorptions, so she can power up now./ He squinted at her as she panted. /But since she can absorb energy from the air she's got unlimited potential, so long as it doesn't blow her up. If I'm going to win I've got to do it now./ He started to take on the Kamehameha stance, then another thought came to him. /If she can absorb energy from the air around her then she can probably absorb my Kamehameha wave too. Guess I'll have to use my hands and feet and knock her out of the ring./  
  
In a flash he charged at her and started pounding her down toward the ground with everything he had. He felt her power going down and a few feet above the ground there was a flash of light and she was back to normal. With a quick punch to the stomach he knocked her into the ground. As the announcer declared him the winner he floated down to 18. Holding out a hand he helped her up out of the small crater she'd made.  
  
"That Super Mode's something else." he said as she stood up. "Any idea how much power you can take in like that?"  
  
"Not really." she said. "Never tried to max out before, and you didn't leave me much time to try in the ring."  
  
"Yeah, well..."  
  
"I was hoping you'd throw an energy wave or something..."  
  
"Yeah, I kinda figured that you'd be able to absorb it so I decided it was better not to." Goku laughed.  
  
-=b Next Chapter: /bI Pride Enraged - Vegeta vs. Kibeto! /I=- 


	10. Pride Enraged Vegeta Vs Kibeto!

[A/N: ~this~ denotes telepathy. Also, sorry about how long this took. I had it written almost three weeks ago, as well as the next chapter. Then I lost the floppy it was saved on. You know how it is, not wanting to rewrite something you already wrote once.]  
  
Chapter Nine - Pride Enraged - Vegeta vs. Kibeto!  
  
Kibeto and Vegeta were both standing in the ring now, neither moving or in a fighting stance, as the announcer went over the rules yet again. Kibeto looked toward Shin who nodded. "Why don't you transform?" Kibeto asked Vegeta.  
  
"What?! How..." Vegeta began as the announcer finished talking and stepped out of the ring.  
  
Kibeto shook his head and Vegeta's face contorted in anger. "Fine then. You want to see me transform then I will."  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku yelled. "We promi..."  
  
"Shut up Kakkarotto!" Vegeta spat looking over at Goku and the others. "I never agreed to that, besides, the kids threw that all out the window when they transformed!" Vegeta turned back to Kibeto. The dust around his feet began to swirl and rise.   
  
Goku looked at the gathered crowd and the numerous Cell and Hercule masks. /They'll recognize him from the Cell games for sure if he transforms..../  
  
A gold light flashed from Vegeta a few times and then a golden aura erupted around him. His hair was golden and his eyes were green. "Happy now? So can we fight?"  
  
Kibeto glanced over at where Spoppovitch, Yamu, and the androids were. The two bald men were starring at something in their hands. They began to move toward the ring when Mainframe held out a hand stopping them. The androids shook their heads and said something. For a moment they were uncertain but then nodded and sat back down.  
  
Shin to saw this. /Who are those two? Why did they stop Spoppovitch and Yamu?/ He starred at them for a moment longer then looked out to Kibeto. ~I don't know why they stopped them, or who they are. Those two must know that Gohan's stronger. You'll have to fight Vegeta.~  
  
Kibeto nodded and looked at Vegeta. "Seems we will be fighting after all." He said.  
  
Vegeta smirked and then charged Kibeto who dodged the attack with ease. Vegeta growled and tried another punch but missed again. With a howl of furry Vegeta's hands and feet began to fly out at Kibeto with everything he had but the large man simply dodged without much effort. Suddenly a large fist lanced out and slammed Vegeta across the face sending him sailing out of the ring.  
  
The Sai-jin Prince stopped and floated back into the ring. His feet touched down softly as he wiped some blood off his face with the back of a hand. The anger was even more intense on his face now. "That's it! Let's see how well you do against me after I transform to the next level!" he roared.  
  
/WHAT!/ Shin's mind cried. /There's a level beyond Super Sai-jin!/  
  
In the ring Vegeta was powering up again. The entire arena was shaking violently as blue lightning traced it's way up Vegeta's body. "Wow." Gohan said. "I guess this is what happens when you train non-stop for seven years."  
  
Goku nodded as they watched wide-eyed as Vegeta finished the transformation.  
  
"You lose." Vegeta said with a smirk and vanished. To the audience watching it looked as though Vegeta disappeared from where he'd been then re-appeared instantly where Kibeto had been with the large man coming out of know where and slamming into the ground. A moment later, after the announcer had regained his composure he stepped back into the ring, Vegeta had already left, as had Kibeto. "Amazing fight ladies and gentlemen, another amazing match! Vegeta is the winner and moves on to the next match! Up next it's Mainframe Vs. Shin!" 


	11. Upsets

[A/N: sorry it's so short. I'll make sure the next one's longer to make up for it.]  
  
Chapter Ten - Upsets  
  
Mainframe and Shin were both standing in the ring now. Shin was trying to determine how strong Mainframe might be but couldn't get a clear sense of his power. /I can't use to much power, I don't want to hurt him, but if I use to little I'll be knocked out of the tournament and u.../  
  
"So you're the Supreme Kai? You don't look that tough to me." Mainframe laughed.  
  
"How..."  
  
"Bobbidi told Matrix and I everything. I must admit I was expecting more from the Supreme Kai."  
  
Back inside the building Piccolo's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "What is it Piccolo?" Gohan asked. "What's he saying?"  
  
"He just said that Shin is the Supreme Kai, and he called him weak!"  
  
"What!" Goku cried. "I heard stories in other world but..."  
  
Back in the ring Mainframe had taken a fighting stance. "If you're any indication of Majin Buu's power then Matrix and I are wasting our time. Let's get this over with, I don't have all day."  
  
Shin stood still as he tried to absorb everything he'd just been told. Mainframe waited a moment longer but grew impatient. In a flash he launched forward and slammed a fist into Shin's stomach knocking the Supreme Kai out of the ring before he could react. "Never drop your guard around me." Mainframe said stepping out of the ring.  
  
The Trunks vs. Yamu fight lasted about as long. As he joined the others Goku laughed, "You got the easiest first match out of all of us."  
  
"Yeah, but it's either me or Piccolo he's got to fight next." Gohan said with a smile.  
  
Goku nodded. "I've been thinking about something." he said as the announcer called Piccolo and the Great Saiyaman to the ring. "If Matrix and Mainframe are as strong as they seem we won't beat them without transforming, and since Vegeta already did it once there's no real reason not to anymore."  
  
Gohan stood silent for moment then smiled, "Hear that Piccolo. You're going to have to work for a win now."  
  
Piccolo smiled as the two of them made their way out to the ring. 


	12. Piccolo Vs The Great Saiyaman!

Chapter Eleven - Piccolo Vs. the Great Saiyaman!  
  
As Piccolo and Gohan were stepping into the ring Chi-Chi suddenly stood up and started looking around. "Oh no, I can't believe we forgot about them! Where are those two?"  
  
"What?" Bulma asked then looked around too. "Trunks and Goten?"  
  
"Yeah, they said they'd be back."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Knowing those two they're around somewhere, probably eating."  
  
"Hmm, yeah I guess your ri..." she stopped as she saw Trunks and Goten, each with food stuffed in their mouths, walking toward them. "There they are you. Where have you been?"  
  
"Eating." Trunks said mouth full.  
  
"Oh cool!" Goten yelled looking down at the ring. "I haven't missed Gohan's match!"  
  
"Quiet idiot." Trunks said. "No one's suppose to know who he is, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"So who do you think will win? Him or Piccolo?"  
  
Goten thought about it for a minute, "I don't know. Piccolo's really strong but if Gohan transforms I bet he'll win."  
  
The two of them sat down as the match started. The announcer stepped out of the ring but neither Gohan or Piccolo moved. After a few moments the crowd began to boo, as the sound rose in volume Gohan smiled and suddenly charged in toward Piccolo.  
  
"About time." Vegeta snorted. "My hair was turning grey."  
  
Goku grinned as Piccolo and Gohan went at it in the ring. Dust swirled up around them and their movements were nothing but quick blurs as they fought center ring. "H... how..." Videl stammered watching the fight.  
  
Krillin laughed. "You haven't seen anything yet, Gohan and Piccolo are just warming up."  
  
Back in the ring Piccolo dodged around a right hook from Gohan and slid around behind him. He jumped and threw a spinning kick at Gohan's that connected with a resounding thud knocking him forward a few feet. Turning he smiled at Piccolo. "Warm-up's over." and he launched in again.  
  
Piccolo took to the air and quickly tossed aside his weighted training clothes as Gohan transformed into a Super Sai-jin. Gohan threw a hard right punch but Piccolo caught it and slammed his own right fist into Gohan's face shattering the sunglasses. The teen spun and hit Piccolo with a left foot to the stomach and then an elbow to the head knocking him back down to the ring. Again the two locked into close combat.  
  
Meanwhile Videl was staring at the ring in disbelief. "What happened... he's glowing....."  
  
"Well, am I up yet?" a large voice boomed from behind Goku and the others.  
  
Turning they saw Hercule, Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Hi dad. I'd like you to meet some people." she said.  
  
"Oh? Who?"  
  
"This is Goku." She said pointing toward him. "He's the father of one of my friends. This is Krillin and...." she was interrupted by a loud crack from the ring as the ground shook. Turning back they saw Piccolo launch up out of the ring floor at Gohan. As the he neared Gohan dropped and slammed his foot into Piccolo's face sending him back down into the ring. Hercule walked up to the opening in the building and looked out, and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Alright Gohan!" Goku cheered.  
  
"Wow, Piccolo's not getting up." Krillin said.  
  
The announcer began the countdown as Gohan returned to normal. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! That's it the Great Saiyaman is the match winner!" As Gohan touched down Piccolo was starting to stir.  
  
"I lost?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ugghh. That was some kick kid. I can still remember when I could beat you with both hands tied behind my back."  
  
Gohan laughed.  
  
Back in the building Kibeto and Shin were looking at each other. "This doesn't make any sense." Shin said. "They had to have seen Gohan's power but they didn't make a move, why?"  
  
Kibeto shook his head. "I don't know. It must have something to do with the other two. Maybe they're waiting to see who wins." 


	13. Pure Determination

Chapter Twelve - Pure Determination  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen wasn't that an amazing match!" the announcer cried. The crowd let out a tremendous cheer. "Alright! I think you'll love this next match, Videl Vs. Spoppovitch!" The cheers grew louder.  
  
"Wow Videl," Krillin began. "You've got a lot of fans."  
  
"Of course she does." Hercule said. "She's the daughter of the world's strongest man after all!"  
  
"You really should have paid more attention to the other matches." Krillin said under his breath. The two made their way to the ring, the whole time Hercule was smiling.  
  
Goku's eyes suddenly got a bit wider. "Hey, did you guys just feel that?"  
  
"Yeah." Trunks said. "Spoppovitch's power just jumped up."  
  
Goku nodded, "So did Videl's."  
  
"Wow, she's stronger than I'd thought..." Gohan said.  
  
"You're quite a trainer Gohan." Goku said.  
  
Gohan smiled while Hercule stared at them.  
  
"Alright, Match seven..... Begin!" the announcer cried. As Videl took her fighting stance the sound of the crowd soared.  
  
Suddenly Videl was on the move running full speed across the ring. As she reached the unmoving Spoppovitch she jumped into the air and did a spinning kick slamming the right heel of her foot into Spoppovitch's face. The big man barely moved. As soon as her feet hit the ground she threw a hard right hook hitting him in the stomach, again with little affect.  
  
There was a loud crack as Spoppovitch's left fist impacted with Videl's face sending her rocketing down the ring. She hit the ground bounced, hit again and skidded to a stop. Somewhat shake she climbed slowly back to her feet, Spoppovitch was now walking slowly toward her. /Man, what a punch./ she thought.  
  
Again she charged toward him attacking with a jump kick to the chest, this time he stumbled backward and the grin that had been on his face so far wavered. Videl didn't give him time to recover and quickly hit him square in the chest with a series of punches followed by an uppercut to his jaw which picked him up off the ground. A second later he hit the ring floor with a thunderous crash.  
  
He laid still for a moment and then leapt to his feet seemingly un-harmed, the grin back on his face. Again his large fist lanced out this time hitting Videl in the stomach. As she doubled over he wrapped his other hand around Videl's head. He lifted her in the air, pulled back his free arm, let go, and slammed his fist into her again. She landed a few feet away barely moving.  
  
Struggling to stand she started to push herself back onto her feet. She'd managed to get to her knees when Spoppovitch reached her and slammed a large foot into her stomach once, twice, three times knocking her back onto the ground.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense." Goku said. "Spoppovitch wasn't this strong a few years ago. Videl shouldn't be having this much trouble."  
  
"I know." Hercule said. Goku and the others looked over at him. "I fought Spoppovitch at the last tournament, granted his muscles were smaller and he had more hair, but he was a weakling..."  
  
The crowd cringed as Spoppovitch stomped on Videl's head. "Hey!" Gohan yelled. "There's no need for that!"  
  
"Yeah, fight fair you punk!" Hercule yelled out too.  
  
Hercule and Gohan's shouts distracted Spoppovitch for a second, which was just enough time for Videl to roll away from him. She brought her legs around and swept his out from under him and stood. He caught himself on the way down and pushed himself back onto his feet in one fluid motion.  
  
/This isn't working./ Videl thought panting. /I'm barely hurting him but he's tearing into me./ She looked up at the sky for a second and an idea hit her. Focusing she floated slowly into the air, first only a few inches and then a few feet until she was high above the ring.  
  
"Amazing!" the announcer yelled. "Videl has taken to the air in an attempt to escape from Spoppovitch! This shouldn't be a very surprising feat as a large number of our fighters today have done the same thing! Wait a moment, it looks like Spoppovitch is doing something!"  
  
Hercule's stare shifted from Videl to Spoppovitch as he too began to lift into the air. "H... How... people can't.... people can't fly...." he stammered.  
  
Videl stared wide eyed as Spoppovitch floated up to where she hovered and then went above her. Smiling and laughing he aimed his palm down at Videl as dark purple energy began to flow around it. "Oh no!" Krillin cried. "He's going to fire an energy wave!"  
  
"Videl, get out of the way!" Gohan yelled.  
  
She started to move but the blast surged forth and slammed into her head-on knocking her back down into the ring. Spoppovitch landed near the rings edge and watched the un-moving Videl as the announcer recovered his ability to speak.  
  
"I'm not sure what just happened but Videl's not moving. I guess I should start the count. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8... Wait, she's moving! Videl's getting back up, she's one determined girl!" The crowd let out a roar of cheers and applause as Videl returned to her feet.  
  
/I can't lose... I guess... there's only one choice./ She stared at the once more unmoving Spoppovitch on the opposite side of the ring as her injured body painfully took on the required stance. The dust at her feet lifted slightly off the ring floor as a faint glow formed around her body.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Trunks asked.  
  
Gohan nodded. "Yep. I hope she can handle it as injured as she is."  
  
"Handle what?" Hercule asked. "She's not even moving."  
  
A small ball of blue light formed between Videl's cupped hands. "Kaaaaaaaaaa!" her shirt began to flap wildly. "Meeeeeeeee!" the dust storm grew taller around her. "Haaaaaaaaa!" the glow grew brighter and took on a light purple color. "Meeeeeeee!" the small ball of blue light began to get bigger and brighter. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she screamed as she thrust her palms forward firing the stream of blue energy.  
  
The ring beneath the stream cracked and buckled as the blue light bathed the arena. Spoppovitch reached out both hands and caught the wave as Videl continued to pour everything she had into it. Gohan and the others watched in shock as Spoppovitch began to walk toward Videl pushing the Kamehameha wave back toward her.  
  
"Wow!" The announcer cried. "Ladies and Gentlemen, if I'm not mistaken Videl has just used the legendary Kamehameha wave, the signature move of the Turtle Hermit Master Roshi! A move not seen in the tournament in many years indeed!"  
  
"The Komohamywhat?" Hercule asked staring bug eyed.  
  
"Oh wow!" Trunks said, "Videl's power's growing, but how?"  
  
"Pure determination." Vegeta said. "She's got the fighters spirit. I'm actually impressed."  
  
Back in the ring Spoppovitch's feet were still moving but he wasn't. The force of the wave was starting to push him back. A look of disbelief settled onto his face as he continued to try and push the wave. Suddenly a surge of energy flowed down the wave and slammed into him. That was it, he was knocked backward and the wave overtook him completely.  
  
As soon as she saw this Videl stopped the attack and a moment later Spoppovitch landed outside the ring. His clothes torn and smoke floating off of him he stood back up. "No way." Videl panted. "What's he made of? Well, at least I won..."  
  
"Hey, what's he doing?!" Krillin yelled as Spoppovitch stepped back into the ring and started walking toward Videl.  
  
"This isn't good." Gohan said. "I've got to stop him, she's got nothing left to fight with." With that he walked out into the arena and began to make his way toward Spoppovitch.  
  
Suddenly, "Hey, you lost, now get out of the ring! There's still one more match to go before the next round and I'd like to get to it before I rust!" Matrix yelled.  
  
/Before she rusts?/ Trunks thought. /Could she... no, it's not possible. It must be something else./  
  
Back in the ring Spoppovitch stopped his approach and floated out of the ring and over to where the others were. Gohan continued out to the ring and helped Videl back toward the building. "That was a great fight." he said. "You were amazing."  
  
"Thanks." She said blushing. "Hey, was my father?"  
  
Gohan glanced behind him and saw Hercule walking toward Spoppovitch. "Oh-no"  
  
"Hey! What did you think you going to do in there huh!?" he yelled. "I'm going to..."  
  
He stopped as a hand grabbed his shoulder. "It's over, leave it be. Unless you want to be disqualified."  
  
Hercule turned to see the red haired Hiroshi. "Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"Your opponent, that is, if you're still in the tournament when the match starts."  
  
Hercule stared at him for a moment then smiled. "You know, you're right. He's not worth get disqualified. Thanks kid." and he walked over to the announcer and talked to him.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. Hercule has just asked if we would mind postponing the first match of round two so that Videl's injuries can be looked at. What do you say?" The audience left out cheers of agreement. "That's great! Alright then, after this next match we'll take a half hours break. It's time for the last match of round one, Hercule Vs. Hiroshi!" 


	14. King Kai's message

Chapter Thirteen - King Kai's message  
  
"Alright, let's begin match eight!" the announcer called.  
  
"So, Hiroshi is it? Well, thanks again for earlier but I'm not going to go easy on you." Hercule said.  
  
"Neither am I."  
  
Hercule smiled and then charged at Hiroshi. He pulled back a fist and let if fly. Hiroshi shifted his feet and leaned to his right and the punched missed completely. Hiroshi snapped out with his right hand and hit Hercule in the stomach. He took a few steps back and as he did Hiroshi hit him with an open palm to the chest knocking him down and out.  
  
"L...Ladies and gentlemen, Hercule is down, with just two hits Hiroshi has knockdown the champ!" A deafening silence had settled over the crowd. "Oh, right, the count. 1...2...3..."  
  
"He's not getting up." Vegeta said.  
  
Goku turned and started to walk from the arena, "Half-hour recess, time to eat!"  
  
"I second that." Gohan said following.  
  
"8... 9...10! That's it, Hercule is out! Hiroshi wins and moves on to the next round! First we'll take a half-hour break but when we come back the tournament is on again!"  
  
Mainframe watched as Gohan and the others left to get something to eat. Then he turned to Matrix, "I think this has gone on long enough, don't you?"  
  
"I was looking forward to my fight against Goku, can't we just let the tournament play out? Besides, it'd be faster getting the energy these two need if we see who wins."  
  
"I'm telling you that one of us will win, so what good will that do?"  
  
"That still leaves Trunks or Gohan to make it to the final match, we hit them."  
  
"Alright, fine, but after I win."  
  
"Oh really? What makes you so sure you'll win Mainframe?" she asked with a smirk.  
  
Mainframe smiled as he leaned against the wall waiting for the next round to start. "It's not like you could." he said with a playful laugh.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"That was great!" Goku said sitting his last plate on top the towering stack of dishes. "Now I'm ready for the next match."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Gohan said leaning back.  
  
As Goku closed his eyes a voice echoed through his mind. "You're are so hard to get a hold of when eating!"  
  
"King Kai?"  
  
"Of course it's me!"  
  
"What's up King Kai?"  
  
"A problem. Here, Pikkon knows more than I do, he's seen it. I'll let him explain."  
  
"Goku?" Pikkon asked.  
  
"Hey, Pikkon! What is it?"  
  
"The Grand Kai had me revived yesterday to try and stop a problem building in my home quadrant. I couldn't do it myself and, well, I'm back here again."  
  
"What!"  
  
"That's what I said too." King Kai said. "It seems Frieza had..."  
  
"A brother." Goku finished. "Yeah, I heard. And Cooler used the Namek Dragonballs to revive his brother and father and know they're fused."  
  
"How'd you..."  
  
"Trunks is here again, you know, the one from the future."  
  
"Ah. Well then, that explains it. Goku, I've heard that the Supreme Kai is on Earth for another matter."  
  
"Yeah, he's here at the tournament, him and some other big guy. Both lost already."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No. Vegeta beat the red guy and the Supreme Kai was beaten by some other guy, but he wasn't really paying much attention to the match so..."  
  
"Never mind that right now, you need to get in touch with him right away and let him know what's going on. It's very importa..."  
  
"Would Goku and Matrix report to the ring, it's your match!"  
  
"King Kai, I've got to go, my fights up."  
  
"Wait, Goku!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll let him know when I see him. Later King Kai!"  
  
"Oohh! He's impossible!" 


	15. New Visitors

Chapter Fourteen - New Visitors  
  
There was time when the galaxy was divided into three sectors, each under the rule of a single individual. Sector Two, which had been the home of planet Vegeta, Namek and of Earth, had fallen under Frieza's jurisdiction. Sector One had been in the control of King Cold, Frieza's father. The third sector had belonged to Cooler, brother of Frieza.  
  
The order of the galaxy remained this way for over a hundred years, until one fateful day Frieza set in motion his own downfall. A Sai-jin uprising on Vegeta sparked dissent throughout the ranks. In the end Frieza stopped the revolution and destroyed planet Vegeta, sealing his fate. Though he believed only three Sai-jins survived, Vegeta, Napa, and Raditz, one on the planet escaped his wrath. This single Sai-jin also survived an encounter with Cooler during his escape. Frieza's brother watched the pod speed from the dead planet content to let Frieza deal with his own problems.  
  
This Sai-jin, known to the rest of his people as Kakkarotto, was on his way to Earth. Unknown to the youngster, Frieza, or Cooler, he was not the only one to survive. In the years before King Vegeta launched his attack against Frieza he sent the weakest of his people into space to a secret planet so that, should his mission fail, the Sai-jin race would live on. This planet became known as New Vegeta.  
  
New Vegeta had already been inhabited by a race much like the Sai-jins in appearance and rather strong as well. These people were primitive but learned quickly from the Sai-jins and with in months the two were united under one king. After only a years time relations between the two races had already produced a number of hybrid children known as Neo Sai-jins.  
  
It is from here that the surviving Sai-jin race watched years later the events on Namek. Frieza had seemingly fallen and these Sai-jins were filled with a new hope of defeating the Cold Empire. Months later they witnessed a battle on Earth that stunned them all. A new Super Sai-jin defeated not only Frieza but Cold as well, the two strongest of the tyrants. Cooler was perceived as the weakest and all ways had been.  
  
New Vegeta launched an assault on Cooler's capital world but was repelled and forced to retreat. They watched in disbelief as Cooler transformed to his fourth transformed state in a display of his power. Days later the populace of New Vegeta was witness to Cooler's arrival at New Namek where he revived Cold and Frieza and then was fused with them by the Eternal Dragon Parunga and the newly created being, Glacier, made New Namek his new Capital world.  
  
Since that time New Vegeta has been the staging ground of the resistance. The Sai-jins, all of third class blood, idolized Goku and his father Bardock who began the revolution. They were warriors of the third class who stood up to the challenges that faced them, and like true Sai-jins, forced themselves to overcome them. As the resistance war dragged onward many more Sai-jins died and it became evident to all that the ice hearts the Sai-jin race had possessed for millennia were melting.  
  
The blood thirsty killer race had seen more blood shed than it cared for and was begging to change, and with this change came a new need, a new will, and a new power. At last they understood the source Goku's power. A warrior who is willing to die in battle can fight bravely and powerfully but is no match for a warrior who is fighting for more than himself, a warrior who has something more than his life to lose should he fail.  
  
New Vegeta became home to some of the most powerful beings in the universe almost overnight. These Sai-jins make the Sai-jins of Old Vegeta look like amateurs. And still the war rages on, but now it's on the move. The frontline is getting closer and closer to New Vegeta and they fear they can't win alone. And so they've sent a few of their finest warriors on a recruitment mission, as ambassadors of New Vegeta.  
  
However, they have been followed, and their pursuers are about to arrive. 


	16. It's in the blood

Chapter Fifteen - It's in the blood...  
  
The wind whipped her hair around her face as she stood in the ring staring down Goku. The match had began sometime before but neither one had moved yet. /I can't place her face but I know that I know her from somewhere./ he thought as he squinted at her. The crowd was already booing them for their lack of action.  
  
"What are they doing?" Krillin asked. "Why hasn't Goku attacked yet?"  
  
"Because of her energy." Trunks said staring out at Matrix. "She beat you without trying..."  
  
"Gee, thanks a lot."  
  
"... but she's not putting out much energy. It's very faint."  
  
"She's holding back, obviously." Vegeta said. "But that's no reason for him to stand there like an idiot. She's still a weakling by comparison, and if she's not that Kakkarotto's even more pathetic than I thought."  
  
Trunks swallowed as he watched the ring. So many things seemed off about Matrix... "It's not just that, it's her face too. I mean, look at her. She looks familiar. She looks like.... I don't know.... someone we know."  
  
"Hmph, more nonsense. She's just stronger than most Humans." Vegeta snorted.  
  
Piccolo shook his head. "No, she's more than that. If she's just strong then why hasn't she appeared before now?"  
  
"Oh quite making up excuse for him, he's just to scared to fight!" Vegeta roared. "You hear that Kakkarotto! Now either got on with this match or give up and let a real warrior in the ring!"  
  
Matrix smirked. "My my. Such a temper on him isn't there? Poor Vegeta, always the underdog and never on top. Even after seven years of training you still don't match up to everyone else do you?"  
  
"Why you!"  
  
Matrix laughed. "Please Vegeta, I don't think you could beat me. After all, you couldn't even take Cell and he was a weakling."  
  
"What!" They all cried.  
  
"I've been waiting for our match so that I could explain things a bit. You see, Gero's real base was in space. He had Mainframe and myself stored there incase anything happened to Cell. We were his back-up plans. If it hadn't been for that damned storm we'd have been here a few days Gohan beat Cell, but instead we had to wait. We're here now though."  
  
"What's that girl talking about?" Hercule said from beside the others. "Everyone knows I beat Cell."  
  
Krillin looked over at him. "Everyone but us that is. I still can't believe you took the credit for that, if I'd been Gohan I'd have showed the world that you're just a liar."  
  
"Is Krillin." Gohan said. "Ju..."  
  
"And just who do you think you are huh?"  
  
"Dad?" Videl said walking into the area. "What's the yelling for?"  
  
"Little punk friend of yours trying to say I I'm a liar, that I didn't beat Cell. I'll have you know I'm the Champ!"  
  
"Chump's more like it." Matrix said from the ring. "It's pathetic that these people would believe for a second that you could beat Cell. After your daughters battle she probably doubts it too. After all, you've been claiming that everything Cell, Goku, and Gohan did at the Cell Games were tricks. Then she sees Gohan flying, learns to fly herself, and even managed the Kamehameha wave.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind." She turned toward Goku and vanished. A moment later the arena was shook by a tremendous explosion as Matrix and Goku clashed high above the ring. "It's time to finally end this!" she yelled.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Goku threw a hard right hook which glided right passed Matrix who kneed him in the stomach and then landed a double elbow on his back. She chased down after him and as he began to stop himself she caught him with a hard right punch to the face knocking him into the ring.  
  
She landed at the craters edge and stared down into the debris. A second later, before the announcer even began the count, gold light began to seep through the cracks. And then in a blinding flash the debris was launched into the air and Goku floated up with his golden aura surrounding him.  
  
"Alright Goku! She her what you can do!" Krillin cheered.  
  
"He... He's that guy..." Hercule stammered. "The one who fought Cell right after me... He...."  
  
"Go dad!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"I can't believe it." Trunks said staring out at Matrix. "An android, she's and Android, just like the others... and she said she's stronger than Cell...."  
  
In the ring Matrix smirked again. "Ah, the famous Super Sai-jin." and again she vanished. Moments later a series of explosions rocked the arena as gold light streaked through the sky. There was a thunderous crash and more ruble spewed up from the ring. Then suddenly golden light streaked out of it and into the air.  
  
Instantly Goku was smashed back down into the ring followed by a barrage of energy blasts. The entire ring was almost pulverized now. /This is no good. She's to fast and to strong. I can't beat her like this. Guess I'll have to, take it up a notch./  
  
He stood from where he lay and looked up at Matrix. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The arena shook again and dust and pebbles swirled into the air around Goku. His muscles bulged slightly and a small flick of blue lightning lanced about his body. And then it was done, he'd transformed to level two.  
  
Once more the two warriors clashed only this time the results were better for Goku. For every blow that Matrix landed Goku landed two of his own. The close range clashed raged on shaking the ring with every punch and every kick. Finally Matrix broke off and glared at Goku. "Curse you!" she spat.  
  
"I get that a lot." Goku replied evenly.  
  
"I should tell you something, Mainframe and I aren't like any other androids you've ever encountered." She smiled again. "You know how Cell was created. Gero took the DNA of the universes strongest warriors. You, Vegeta, Frieza, Tein, Krillin, Yamcha, Choutzu, and even your kid Gohan and brother Raditz, and grew Cell. Where as Androids like 18 over there were Humans who had the robotic parts inserted and grafted into them.  
  
"Mainframe and I are a little of both. We under went cybernetic enhancements but they're just supplemental." Matrix spread her arms out in a 'look at me' gesture. "What really counts is in our DNA. He took some of the DNA he'd gathered from you and some of what he'd gathered from Vegeta and infused it into us. Once inside it began to merge with our own DNA until we became hybrids of what we once were. Part Human, Part Machine, Part Sai-jin." She smiled again. "Even our appearances shifted with our DNA. You must have noticed something of it."  
  
"Of course!" Trunks cried. "That's why she looks so familiar, even Mainframe. I can see it now, the facial features."  
  
Gohan nodded. "She's definitely got father's eyes."  
  
"Yeah." Krillin said. "But they both have Vegeta's temperament."  
  
"There's more to it than that. You see, we each inherited some of our... shall I say fathers... abilties." Matrix clenched her fists "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" her hair waved wildly as a blue white aura flared to life about her. Her hair stood up and the aura color began to shift to gold.  
  
"There's... no way!" Goku cried.  
  
"Oh but there is!" Matrix yelled. "I can transform to, thanks to you and Vegeta!" she smirked again. "It's all in the blood... pops." 


	17. Kamehameha Clash

Chapter Sixteen - Kamehameha Clash  
  
Matrix laughed as she flexed her muscles. "What do you think?" she asked. "It's not quite the same as yours is it?" She smiled. "It's got something to do with the robotic parts in me."  
  
Matrix was now transformed. Her hair was half way down her back now with only some of what was on the top of her head sticking up. Her eyes were a deeper green than normal, but there was no mistaking the blue electricity lancing about her body. She wasn't just a Super Sai-jin, she was at level two.  
  
An instant later they were flying at each other at top speed. Each lashed out with a punch and each caught the others. They began to push each other in mid air while the crowd continued to stare. Then with a quick twist of her body Matrix hurled Goku toward the ground and charged after him. As he fell he fired a quick energy blast into the air catching the Android off guard and nailing her in the face.  
  
Before she recovered from the blast Goku slammed his foot into her back knocking her out of the entire arena and followed after quickly. "Um....." the announcer began. "There's no rules against fighting outside the arena so long as they don't touch the ground but...." He sighed. "We'll try and get our cameras out there and trained on the match as quickly as possible."  
  
"Any idea who's winning?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Goku, I think." Trunks said. "It's a bit hard to keep track of each energy signal, now that she's powered up they seem to be overlapping."  
  
Piccolo nodded. "It's like with Cell, we can sense each separate signal. Except I'm feeling more Goku than Vegeta in her power, though that could be because she's fighting Goku."  
  
"This is amazing." Shin said walking up beside Piccolo. "I never thought mortals could become this strong."  
  
Piccolo looked down at him. "So you're really the Supreme Kai?"  
  
"Yes. I'm here because the universe is in danger."  
  
"We noticed."  
  
"No, not her or her friend. It's the other two."  
  
"Spoppovitch and Yamu?" Gohan asked. "They're not that strong."  
  
"It's not them but who they're working for. I thought they'd make their move by now, but it seems the other two have their own plans."  
  
Trunks looked around, "Where are they at now? I can't seem to keep track of them."  
  
"They're about a mile out now still in the air." Gohan said. "I..."  
  
He stopped as the blimp from earlier floated down and the fight appeared on screen. You couldn't make out either fighter on the screen, just streaks of gold light. "Look at those two go. It's amazing."  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer cried. "It seems they're coming back this way."  
  
A moment later there was a streak of gold light overhead followed by an explosion as the two fighters clashed. After a few moments longer they broke off from the battle and floated facing each other panting. "You're.... stronger than.... I expected.... Goku. Guess it comes down... to this." She pulled her arms back and cupped her hands.  
  
Goku's eyes went wide. /Guess I should have expected this, after all Cell could do all our attacks too./ and he followed suit.  
  
Matrix smiled. "Ah, so it's a test of strength then? Let's go!"  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaaaaa! Meeeeeeeeeee! Haaaaaaaaaaa! Meeeeeeeeeee! Haaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
Both of them fired their Kamehameha's and the energies clashed over the arena. The two blue beams of energy pushed and vied for control. Each forced as much energy down the wave as they could manage but it stayed a stand-off for a few moments. Then suddenly Goku's energy began to build as his aura began to flare up. A moment later he was completely hidden by his golden aura. His wave swelled and quickly overcame Matrix's wave and slammed into her throwing her backward.  
  
Smoke billowing from her body she fell toward the ground as Goku's power dropped again and the aura faded. By the time she hit the parking lot outside the arena Goku had landed and returned to normal. 


	18. And then there were none

Chapter Seventeen - And then there were none  
  
After Goku's match there was a moment of silence but that silence was shattered as a commotion rose from the crowd. At first Goku and the others couldn't see the source of the problem through the crowd. But a moment later they'd cleared out of the stands revealing Spoppovitch and Yamu. The larger man was holding someone while the smaller one had something stuck in into the person.  
  
"What's he doing?" Gohan asked.  
  
"They're making their move, and by the looks of things they've hit a number of people." Shin said.  
  
Kibeto nodded. "That device is absorbing their energy in order to revive Majin Buu. We have to chase them off and follow them."  
  
"Agreed." said Shin. "Let's go Kibeto." and the two of them took to the air and flew toward Spoppovitch and Yamu who took off too.  
  
"Where'd the Supreme Kai go?" Goku asked as he walked into the building.  
  
"Chasing after the two bald guys."  
  
Goku turned and watched them go. "I've got to catch up to him, I've got a message from King Kai." he said turning.  
  
"No you don't Kakkarotto, after my match we're up against each other..."  
  
"I don't know what's going on but six of our competitors have just flown out of the arena! Spoppovitch, Yamu, Matrix, Mainframe, Shin, and Kibeto!  
  
"... There, now I don't even have to fight the Android."  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Tournament or not, message or not, I'm going. They may need some help."  
  
Trunks nodded. "He's right father."  
  
"Yeah. Look, we can have our fight later Vegeta."  
  
"Kakkarotto you idiot, you're only here for one day!"  
  
"Oh yeah.... so we'll make this quick."  
  
Vegeta grumbled as he looked at the other Z fighters. "Oh alright, let's go all ready!" and with that Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, 18, and Videl all took to the air and flew off.  
  
"Videl... how's she.... flying...?" Hercule stammered. "What's going on!"  
  
Hiroshi watched the group fly away. "That's a good question." he said softly. ~Da'kar, where are you?~  
  
~Top walk of the arena.~  
  
~Let's go, we're going to follow them. This could be important.~  
  
~Right, after you.~  
  
Hiroshi lifted into the air and flew off after the others with Da'kar at his side. Goten, Trunks, Yamcha, Chi-Chi, and Bulma stared after them. "Where are they all going?" Goten asked. "Why'd they all take off?"  
  
"Those two bald guys did something bad over there, look." Trunks said pointing. "I bet the others are chasing after them because of that."  
  
"I want to go too!" Goten cried standing up quickly. "I want to go help them save the world!"  
  
Trunks smacked Goten in the back of the head. "Those two just knocked a lot of people out, they're not going to save the world from them! Geez!"  
  
Back in the ring the announcer was looking around at the empty arena floor. "Um, ladies and gentlemen, medics are on the way to help the injured. Um, it seems that all of our competitors have left the arena..." /Oh great, what do I do now? We've got nobody left to finish the tournament..../ 


	19. Impact

A/N: You'll notice some changes to Majin Buu and his history as the story progresses, it's my take on him (and to me a more coherent transformational/evolutional progression). I think you should find it interesting. Also things are about to get very interesting. Oh, and expect a number of twists as the story progresses, things should be very interesting from here on out. Very interesting indeed. Also appearing for the first time in this chapter is a new character of my own design, Shiko.  
  
Chapter Eighteen - Impact  
  
"Supreme Kai, wait up!" Goku shouted flying up behind them with Gohan and the others in tow.  
  
"Goku, have you come to help?"  
  
"Well, I don't know what you're doing, but I've got a message. King Kai contacted me before my match against Matrix. He said there's a problem out in another quadrant of the galaxy. Even Pikkon, the strongest person in otherworld, couldn't stop it. They need you back in otherworld."  
  
Shin looked at Goku for a while as they flew along then shook his head. "Whatever it is can't be as bad as what's happening here."  
  
"What is happening here?" Piccolo asked. "I mean why is the Supreme Kai on Earth?"  
  
"A great evil is here, about to be awoke after centuries of being locked away. Thousands of years ago there was a powerful wizard named Bibidi who wished to destroy the universe. He used his magic to gather all the evil on his planet into a single concentrated entity called Majin Buu. Buu is the most powerful monster this universe has ever seen. He destroyed countless worlds and entire galaxies in the hundred years he was free.  
  
"Kibeto and I managed to intercept Bibidi while he was on his way here to Earth, he'd sent Buu ahead of him inside a magical shell that would prevent him from escaping until Bibidi arrived. With Majin Buu unable to protect him we stop Bibidi but left Buu's shell here on Earth."  
  
"Why?" Goku asked. "If he was trapped couldn't you just destroy him?"  
  
"No, we felt it to risky. We were uncertain of Buu's strength while inside the Shell and if he survived out attack then we'd have no way of putting him back."  
  
"If you destroyed Bibidi then how can this Buu be brought back?" Krillin asked.  
  
Kibeto answered, "Bibidi had a son named Bobidi. It's Bobidi who is here on Earth to revive Majin Buu and finish his father's work. Spoppovitch and Yamu are under his power, enslaved to Bobidi."  
  
"Enslaved?" asked Videl.  
  
"Bobidi has the power to enter a person's heart and bring out the darkness within. The more evil that lies inside their heart the greater Bobidi's control, and the greater the power increase to the person." Kibeto replied.  
  
Shin nodded. "We're following them back to Bobidi to stop him before he can revive Buu." Shin squinted, "They're landing." he said and the large group dropped down and landed on a towering rock to watch what happened below them. A few hundred yards back Hiroshi and Da'kar pulled to stop and watched the Z fighters descend.  
  
"Well brother, what should we do?" Da'kar asked. "Do we land and see what's happening?"  
  
"I..." /What's this power I feel? There's something here..../ Hiroshi nodded. "We land with them. This could be something big..."  
  
"Then it's not my imagination, that tugging at my mind?"  
  
Hiroshi glanced at his brother. /Hadn't thought he was that advanced yet to be able to sense that power.../ "No, but I'm not sure of the source." With that he started forward again and a moment later he and Da'kar were standing with the Z fighters.  
  
"Hiroshi?" Gohan asked in surprise.  
  
"Hello Gohan. Couldn't help but be interested when all of you suddenly took off." Then Hiroshi turned to look at Shin, after looking him over for a moment he bowed slightly from the waist. "Supreme Kai. That was quite a story you told on the way here."  
  
"You heard?" Hiroshi and Da'kar nodded.  
  
"We may be need your help." Gohan said looking at them. "If this Buu is revived."  
  
"Shh, look." Shin said.  
  
Everyone looked down below them as a tall red man and a short yellow man stepped from the structure on the plain. Kibeto's eyes went wide. "That's Dabura!"  
  
"Who?" Asked 18.  
  
Shin looked back. "Dabura, king of demons. Next to Buu he's probably the strongest being there is."  
  
/Doubt that./ Hiroshi thought looking up at the sky then he looked back down. "So the yellow guy is Bobidi?"  
  
"Yes. He's not very strong but his magic is impressive."  
  
"Hmph." Vegeta grunted. "I've got a tournament to get back to." slowly his feet began to lift off of the ground.  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku cried. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Ending this now. I'll just blast the lot of them and put a stop to the whole thing."  
  
"No!" Shin screamed. "Any energy explosions could cause Majin Buu to awaken. We have to go down and..." Shin was cut off as Vegeta zipped past him. "Vegeta! No, come back!"  
  
"No chance of that! Kakkarotto's only got one day on this planet and I intend to get my fight against him!" Vegeta roared.  
  
"Impulsive." Dabura said turning to look up at Vegeta. "But it's not going to get you very far." As Vegeta neared Dabura vanished. Vegeta came to a quick stop and turned blocking as best he could Dabura's fist. The attack still knocked him into the ground. He exploded up out of the hole directly at Dabura transforming along the way.  
  
"I haven't the time for you!" he shouted. An instant later his fist connected with a loud crack against Dabura's jaw. The two fought close range for a time but Dabura was getting the best of Vegeta. Suddenly one of the Demon King's fists slammed into Vegeta's face and knocked him into the rock where the others were still standing forcing them to scatter.  
  
As Vegeta pulled out of the rock he froze. "What the hell is THAT!" he shouted eyes wide. Shin looked down toward the building. /Bobidi's gone! He must have headed below to revive Buu.... wait.... the power's not coming from below..../  
  
Hiroshi turned his eyes toward the sky. "We've got company Da'kar." Gohan and the other's looked at him.  
  
Da'kar nodded. "What do you think brother? Is it the Elite?"  
  
Hiroshi shook his head. "Don't think so, I only sense three powers nearing." he squinted in concentration while the focus of everyone else was on them. "Damn, it's Shiko's team, I can't believe they tracked us here!"  
  
Da'kar shook his head. "I don't understand it, we were careful to not leave a trail."  
  
"It doesn't matter now. Looks like we have no choice but to make our stand against them here and now." then he turned to the others. "Sorry to have put you in this situation, but it looks like some of our 'friends' have followed us." A few seconds later three streaks of light surged down through the sky and impacted the ground a few miles away. 


	20. Never piss off a Saijin

A/N: Shiko is pronounced Sheeko.  
  
Chapter Nineteen - Never piss off a Sai-jin  
  
The large group floated staring at the three pods. They'd landed so close together that they'd formed one crater. "Those look like Sai-jin space pods." Krillin said.  
  
Hiroshi nodded. "Yes, they are."  
  
Trunks eyes went wide, "Then they're from the empire!"  
  
Hiroshi looked back at him for a moment before replying. "Shiko is a mercenary who works for Glacier, the other two are soldiers from Glaciers army, they work for her. Warriors revived by the Namek Dragonballs and then enhanced by Glacier's own powers."  
  
"What powers?" 18 asked.  
  
"The ability to bring a living creature to it's full potential. Every living thing has a maximum amount of energy it can handle without being destroyed or transforming to a form that can handle more. Glacier can cause anyone to instantly reach that maximum. He can't force them to transform but he can literally max them out."  
  
"That's just great." Piccolo said. "Doubt he'd be nice enough to do it to one of us when we meet him in person. Anyway, who's with this Shiko?"  
  
"A Shi-tar named Zarbon and Sai-jin by the name of Brolly. They're one of his extermination teams."  
  
"Brolly!" Trunks exclaimed looking down at his arm.  
  
Vegeta looked up at him from where he still floated next to Dabura. "You mean to tell me that the Sai-jin you couldn't beat in your time is the same one that's in one of those pods?" /And that Zarbon. He should learn to stay dead when I kill him./  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
"Oh, that's just great!" Krillin cried. "If you couldn't beat him in your own time what chance do we have here?"  
  
Hiroshi and Da'kar looked at them. /Well, that explains things a bit./ Hiroshi thought. /That's why him and the little one look so much alike, and if he's from the future he's probably been fighting the Empire. But why wouldn't he recognize us? Something happen to us before we could meet? No, that couldn't be it, Da'kar fought him in the tournament... Guess I'll ask later./  
  
That's when the doors to the pods began to lift open. The first to open was the back left pod. Once open a light green hand reached out followed by the rest of his body. It was Zarbon. Then the back right pod began to open. Out of it stepped a man about Trunks height and build with black hair. "That's him." Trunks said softly.  
  
Then at last the third pod began to open. As the door locked in place to ice blue hands grasped the door frame. From the darkness emerged a woman with ice blue skin, red eyes, and white shoulder length hair who was about as tall as Vegeta (minus his hair). "Ah, Prince Hiroshi, Prince Da'kar, it's been awhile."  
  
"Not long enough for me." Hiroshi said venomously.  
  
"Prince?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Oh my," Shiko smiled. "You've made some new friends." She shook her head. "Just surrender to us now and end this tiresome game. You can't defeat Glacier, you Neo Sai-jins aren't all you're hyped up to be."  
  
"You're wrong about that. I can and will defeat Glacier, even if it's the last thing I ever do! The Sai-jin race is all but extinct now because of Frieza, I wont let Glacier do the same to their descendents!"  
  
/What are they talking about?/ Vegeta wondered listening to the conversation. /What's this about Neo Sai-jins?/ He shook his head and looked toward the one he was interested most in. "Zarbon!" Vegeta called down. "Don't you know how to stay dead?"  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing Vegeta, didn't I see Frieza kill you on Namek?"  
  
Vegeta just growled.  
  
Gohan turned to look at Videl. "I think you had better get out of here, things look pretty dangerous."  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right."  
  
"Go tell my mom and Bulma about what's happening out here and then get somewhere safe."  
  
Videl nodded and started to fly off as Hiroshi and Shiko continued to argue. "The only way you're going to stop us is by killing us." he called down. "And that's never going to happen."  
  
"Please Hiroshi, you don't think you stand a chance of beating us do you? I don't care who you or your new friends are you can't stand up to us! How about a demonstration?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta, we'll have to finish this in a bit." Zarbon said disappearing.  
  
"GOHAN!" Videl screamed. They all turned to see Zarbon floating few inches from Videl. His right arm was outstretched and he was pointing a single finger at Videl, at the tip of the finger floated a small ball of energy.  
  
"No, Videl!" Gohan cried. Instantly he was flying toward the pair. He was half-way there when Zarbon fired the attack. Gohan stopped frozen in place as Videl began to drop toward the ground. He stared, eyes wide, for what seemed like an eternity. Memories flashed through his mind from the first time he met her up to getting to know her while training, even watching her fight against Spoppovitch.  
  
He was still frozen in place and she'd only fallen a small distance but the others could already fill Gohan's power building on itself. He hadn't transformed yet and a bolt of blue electricity surged around him before vanishing. It was followed a moment later by another. Then his aura began to flow up around him, white at first then gold. Still he was frozen in place, he didn't blink, not even a muscle twitched. As Videl finally hit the ground the energy surrounding him exploded outward. "Videl!" he screamed head thrown back as the aura flared larger and larger and his power continued to build.  
  
"Where's it all coming from!" Shin said eyes wide.  
  
"There's no way... how can he be that strong?" Shiko asked staring into the sky at Gohan her scouter going crazy.  
  
/He's a Sai-jin alright./ Brolly thought watching. /This will be an interesting fight./  
  
Gohan's head came back down as he raised his arms. They jerked and spammed like something was trying to hold them back. The entire area was bathed in a golden glow. Slowly his eyes locked onto Zarbon. "You!" he cried. As he stared at Zarbon flashes of the past came to him.  
  
He was a child again, Raditz had just come and his dad was trying to save him. Somehow he got free of the space pod Raditz had locked him inside of but his dad was hurt. Then something hit him and everything went black. When he woke up his dad was gone. Somewhere inside him he knew it had been his fault.  
  
Time jumped ahead to the fight against the Sibamen, and the one blowing itself up to kill Yamcha, then against Napa he saw Choutzu die and Tein and... Piccolo. All he did was stand there unable to do anything. On Namek he hadn't done much better. He hadn't been able to beat Recome, if his dad hadn't shown up...  
  
Time leapt again to the fight against Frieza. Krillin died, so did Dende, Piccolo almost did. Again he couldn't save them. He was back on Earth again, fighting Cell. This time he had the strength he needed and he was winning. But somehow... it still hadn't been enough and his father had been killed, he'd had the power to stop Cell, to save his father, but he'd failed. He'd almost destroyed the entire planet.  
  
And then Videl. Videl. He hadn't been fast enough, he didn't get there in time. She was gone and it was his fault, all his fault. A tear rolled down his cheek as his eyes focused again on Zarbon. No, it wasn't all his fault, it was Zarbon's. It was Zarbon who killed her. "You'll pay!" he screamed flying forward suddenly. Zarbon hadn't the time to react and in seconds he was laying in a deep crater a barrage of energy beams raining down upon him.  
  
The others all stared in shock as Gohan's rage pushed his power higher and higher despite the energy he was expending in the attack. Goku was the only one who noticed it between flashes of light from the energy waves and explosions. Every so often his face would look just a bit different than normal. He knew that much, but he couldn't place the difference, the glimpses were to short. They'd last for a second then his face would look normal again.  
  
Suddenly the energy barrage subsided and Gohan raised his hands above his head. "Masenko!" the stream of red-orange energy surged down into the bubbling mound of energy and caused it to swell. A moment later it went up in a massive explosion that rocked the entire planet, scattered the clouds, and sent shockwaves out for miles.  
  
Chi-Chi, Bulma, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Ox King, Oolong, Goten, and Trunks were all standing on the top level of the arena looking out to the horizon in the direction the others had gone wondering what was happening when the glow began off in the distance. "Oh my, that's incredible." Master Roshi said. "If I'm not mistaken that's Gohan's doing."  
  
It was a second later that the light glow erupted in all directions as a brilliant flash. A moment later the shockwave hit the stadium as the ground shook. They all had to hold on to the railing to stop from being toppled over. As it did Trunks and Goten were looking at each other. They didn't say anything, they didn't have to, they knew what the other one was thinking. Without the others noticing they took off toward the site of the explosion.  
  
Back at the site of the battle there was nothing left of the point where Zarbon had been, and there was nothing left of Zarbon. Gohan panted staring down at the crater as his power began to subside. Vegeta blinked and swallowed. /I guess the kid has been training over the last seven years after all./ 


	21. Revelations

Chapter Twenty - Revelations  
  
While their attention had been diverted to the others Dabura had gone below to join up with Bobidi. "What did you think you were doing up there!" Bobidi cried as the Demon King entered. "All those explosions could have released Buu before he was ready!"  
  
"That wasn't me doing that." Dabura replied. "Three powerful warriors arrived shortly after you left..."  
  
"What!"  
  
"... relax, they're after the others, not us. One of the new one's killed one of the one's with the Supreme Kai and then one of the ones with him retaliated and killed the one who did the killing. That was the explosions."  
  
Bobidi stared at Dabura a moment /That made next to no sense, guess I'll have to see for myself./ and the he looked over at the sphere holding Buu inside before he moved on. He stopped in front of his crystal ball and called up the scene outside. Gohan had turned from the crater and dropped down beside Videl's body holding her head to his chest, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Impressive!" Shiko called over to him. "You're a Sai-jin if I'm not mistaken. A Super Sai-jin at that. You may have been able to beat Zarbon, but he was the weakest of us. Brolly, if you don't mind."  
  
Brolly stepped forward. "It would be a pleasure. Allow me to show you the power of a true Super Sai-jin! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He clenched his fists and began to power up. His muscles began to build as his hair stood up and he grew in size.  
  
"That's unbelievable!" Vegeta cried watching. "His power's massive and he's only at the first level."  
  
Trunks dropped to the ground and started to walk toward Brolly as the large Sai-jin finished transforming. "Trunks, what are you doing!" Goku called down.  
  
"I have a score to settle."  
  
"But if you lost last time how..."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Goku started to drop as well.  
  
"No, I'll handle this alone." Trunks said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Quiet Kakkarotto! Let him be. He's a true warrior, a real Sai-jin, unlike some people." He turned and looked back at Goku. "Not to drag up bad memories for the kid," he glanced at Gohan who had laid Videl's arms across her chest and now walked toward their group. "but you remember Videl's fight against Spoppovitch, right? Even you can't be that dense. She stood no chance when she stepped into that ring, but she didn't give up. She didn't let the fact that she was outmatched deter her. And in the end she managed to win. I only wish there were Sai-jins like her, then maybe we wouldn't be the last of our race. Some things you have to do on your own."  
  
Trunks smiled faintly to himself. /I hope he's right about this./ he shook his head slowly. /No, can't think that way. I'll win this time, I've got the advantage. I've seen him fight, I was the opponent after all. Where as he's never fought me, or even seen me fight. Time travel has it's advantages..../ He closed his eyes and felt out Brolly's power. /He is strong, just as strong as I remember... guess it's his maximum, well, that is what Hiroshi said. Don't think he's going to play around any either so I'll have to come out swinging./  
  
Trunks cracked his neck as the others all landed. Brolly started walking forward, "You'll have to enlighten me as to this score you have to settle with me. I've been so many places the last few years that I can't remember every face these days."  
  
Trunks smiled. "That's no problem, you've never met me before this, though I have fought you. It's complicated, so let's just say I'm from the future and leave it at that."  
  
"The future huh?" Brolly asked. "And in this future we've fought?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "You destroyed my world, or will, whatever."  
  
"What!" Goku cried.  
  
Trunks looked back. "I hadn't said anything before because I didn't want any of you to worry. After my fight against Brolly here we were both pretty out of it. I couldn't stand but he managed to. With barely enough energy to move he decided to pull back, while he did mom found me and gave me the last Senzu Bean we had. We spent the next few hours readying the time machine."  
  
He turned to face Brolly again. "It happened as I climbed into the machine to come back, this golden glow shown through the window. Then I felt the energy building. Mom kept telling me to get into the time machine and go, I was refusing for a time, until someone came over and told us what was happening outside. It was you, floating above the city with an energy bomb the size of the moon over your head.  
  
"We both knew our Earth was gone, there wasn't a chance to stop that attack, it was to massive for me to deflect. So I climbed into the machine and left. We didn't have enough to send me back as far as we'd wanted, I ran out of power and crashed here, yesterday."  
  
"Ah, I see." Brolly said. "But I don't see how you could have stood against me, the strongest Sai-jin to ever live, for very long."  
  
Trunks looked back at Vegeta. "You know him don't you? You are a Sai-jin after all."  
  
"Of course, the heir to the Sai-jin throne," he smirked. "Prince, Vegeta" he said sarcastically.  
  
"King." Vegeta corrected. "I have an heir of my own now."  
  
Brolly turned his eyes to Trunks. "A Sai-jin? With that hair and those eyes?" he smiled again. "Ah, a half-breed. Well half-breed, let's get this over with shall we?"  
  
Trunks smiled and transformed into a Super Sai-jin. "The last time I did this you had the same shocked look on your face, but I should tell you that every Sai-jin on this planet can do this. Of course, most of us can even do this." his grin grew bigger as his energy built and he transformed again to the second level. 


	22. Where there’s smoke,

Chapter twenty-one - Where there's smoke,  
  
Brolly was still wide eyed as Trunks surged forward through the air. He pulled back his right fist and swung slamming it into Brolly's face. the large Sai-jin was knocked backward into a mountain but quickly recovered. The two locked into close combat trading thunderous blows. But Goku and the others could that Brolly had the upper hand. Trunks was putting everything into each swing but the larger Sai-jin seemed to shrug off the blows. A moment later Trunks pulled back and fired off a series of energy blasts.  
  
Brolly dodged around them and dove in toward Trunks who jumped over him spinning and kicking him in the head along the way. As he landed he thrust out his palms and fired another stream of energy at Brolly who deflected it off into the distance and charged in again. He slammed his knee into Trunks stomach and then slammed him across the field.  
  
Trunks stopped and stared across the way at Brolly. /What's going on? He wasn't this tough before.../ he floated panting, staring at the big man.  
  
~You're making a fool of yourself!~ Vegeta's voice screamed in his mind.  
  
~Father? What...~  
  
~Argh, you're so scared of him after losing the last time that you can't even hold your own now! Get over it! Now pull yourself together or I'll take over!~  
  
Trunks sighed, /Father's right. I'm so nervous it's holding me back./ He touched down on the ground and closed his eyes concentrating. A spark of blue flashed around him as the ground began to shake. The rocks around him began to float into the air as his aura faded to a slight, glowing, outline.  
  
"What's this?" Shiko asked curiously squinting at Trunks. "This power of his, it's building again..."  
  
Trunks arms rippled slightly as his muscles began to expand. Then the rocks began to fall and his aura flared back up to normal as he opened his eyes. "Ah, now I'm ready." he said and vanished.  
  
Brolly looked around in surprise but wasn't fast enough to catch Trunks who landed six blows, three to his back, two to the face, and one to the stomach, before Brolly even saw him. Trunks stopped and landed a few yards off.  
  
"How's that possible?" Goku asked. "I thought he'd barely survived last time but he's stronger than him now."  
  
"Of course." Vegeta scoffed. "He's a Sai-jin, Sai-jin's get stronger after recovering from severe injury remember? He's stronger now than he was because of that."  
  
"Oh yeah." Goku said. "He's good too, he's improved a lot since he was here last."  
  
"Thanks Goku." Trunks said. Then he turned to Brolly again. "Shall we continue?"  
  
Brolly floated quickly into the air raising a hand above his head. Over the hand a massive energy ball began to form. Trunks looked up and watched as the golden light flooded the valley. After only a few moments the energy ball was over a mile across and Brolly tossed it down.  
  
Trunks reached out with both hands, braced his feet, and caught the energy. The energy began to push his feet into the Earth and slide him backwards. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He began to push the energy back into the air with some of his own.  
  
"What!" Brolly cried. He watched for a moment longer before firing a stream of energy down into the ball. Trunks pushed a massive amount of energy into his attack, then stopped and put his arms up to block. As the surge of energy hit the energy ball it exploded. When the light and dust faded Brolly had landed and had a decidedly unhappy look on his face. The two were just about to go at it again when the ground began to shake violently.  
  
"What's going on?" Krillin asked falling over.  
  
The ground began to split open and a number of the rocks fell into newly formed canyons. This continued for a few moments then the shaking began to die down and seconds later stopped. Then a faint stream of pink smoke began to rise from a crack. Then more streams of pink smoke began to flow from other cracks.  
  
"Oh no!" Shin cried. "The fighting must have cracked Majin Buu's shell!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Goku asked looking around. "I don't sense anything?"  
  
Hiroshi looked skyward at the point where the smoke was forming. "I think he might be right. That smoke's putting out energy..." 


	23. There’s Buu

Chapter Twenty-two - There's Buu.  
  
The smoke floated there for a moment then began to ripple and shift. Then, a second later, a form began to take shape. Within moments the pink smoke had solidified into something. "BUUUUUU!" it cried throwing it's arms upward.  
  
"Is... is that Majin Buu?" Vegeta stammered, "It... it looks like a fat child...."  
  
"Yes." Shin replied. "Because he is. It would seem that Buu has reverted to his original state."  
  
"Original state?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Yes. When Majin Buu was first formed this is how he appeared. He's still extremely powerful, but acts like a child because he is. Given enough time he'll begin his transformations until he reaches his final stage like he was thousands of years ago. This must have happened from being trapped for so long."  
  
Buu floated down to ground level as Dabura and Bobbidi stepped out of their ship. "Buu!" Bobbidi called over to the pink powerhouse. "Buu, do you know who I am?"  
  
"Buu don't know you, but you look like Bibidi."  
  
"My name's Bobbidi, I'm Bibidi's son."  
  
"Bobbidi feed Buu! Buu want candy!"  
  
Bobbidi blinked. /Drat, he must have reverted. Father told me this might happen if I took to long. No matter, the Supreme Kai wasn't able to stand up to Buu before, he can't now either./ He smiled. "Sure Buu."  
  
"Candy!"  
  
Dabura looked down at Bobbidi. "Are you sure this is the great Majin Buu? He seems like a child, and he's ugly."  
  
Buu blinked. "Buu not know what oogly is."  
  
"Ugly Buu." Bobbidi said. "He called you ugly. It means your face could scare children, that it makes him sick to look at you. It's an insult."  
  
"In....sult?"  
  
"Like if someone called you fat."  
  
"What!" Buu cried looking at Dabura. "Red man make fun of Buu! Red man the one who oogly! Buu not like Red man! Buu not like Red man any! Buu not give Red man any candy!"  
  
"Hmph. I don't want any candy, and you're obviously defective."  
  
"Buu not know defective but think it's another isolt."  
  
Dabura laughed. "He can't even talk!"  
  
"That's it! Buu had it with Red man!" the fat Majin screamed shaking. "Red man call Buu names, then he laugh at Buu! Now Buu kill Red man!" Suddenly steam exploded from the openings that covered Buu.  
  
Krillin's eyes went wide. "His power's huge and getting bigger!"  
  
The others all nodded while Brolly and Shiko stared on in wonder.  
  
Dabura smirked as the steam from Buu faded away. "Allow me Bobbidi. I'll deal with this weakling then we can carry out the universe's destruction ourselves." Dabura flew in at Buu but was met with a gloved fist to the face that knocked him backward. He recovered quickly and stared at the pink blob.  
  
"Stronger than I'd thought, and fast to for something that fat."  
  
"Buu mad! Red man called Buu fat!" Buu screamed firing a ki blast at Dabura which completely engulfed the Demon King. When the energy was gone Dabura was on one knee panting. That's when Buu's antenna flipped around and pointed at Dabura. "Know Buu will have Candy! Turn Red man into Chocolate Covered Cherry!" with that pink light erupted from Buu's antenna and surrounded Dabura and turned him into a candy which Buu then ate.  
  
Bobbidi was smiling. "Good job Buu!" he called. "Now do that to them!" he said pointing.  
  
Buu smiled. "More candy!"  
  
As Buu charged in everyone scattered quickly to avoid him but he was too fast for them all to escape. Within a few minutes of chaos their ranks were cut down severely. Shiko and Brolly were gone. So were Krillin, 18, Piccolo, and Kibeto.  
  
Vegeta looked around and then saw the pink blob moving towards him. "Oh that's it, I'm not running from a giant pink marshmallow!" he cried going Super Sai-jin and then to level two. Goku, Trunks, and Gohan all nodded in agreement with Vegeta and followed suit.  
  
"Stay back!" Vegeta called to them.  
  
"Not a chance." Trunks said walking up to his father. "You're strong, but even you can't do this alone. At least let me fight with you too."  
  
Vegeta stood there growling, then finally. "Fine, but Kakkarotto and his brat stay back!"  
  
Goku stood there for a moment, then sighed and relaxed powering down. "Let them go." he said to Gohan. "I think the two of them can handle Buu."  
  
"What!" Shin cried. "We have to escape now, there's no way we can..."  
  
"Quiet!" Vegeta snapped then smirked as he charged in toward Buu. 


	24. Return of the Androids

A/N: First, I'm changing some history. Don't worry, every change will be mentioned in the story, it'll all make sense, I promise. Next, Buu's regenerative powers aren't completely intact with my version. In the series it seemed he could regenerate without using ki to do so, here however it uses up energy. And in my story, even Majin Buu has a limit to his powers, not that he'll hit that limit any time soon of course :) You'll also notice that he's stronger too. Finally, for those who've been paying attention, I've dropped a few hints of things to come. For those who didn't, go back and re-read it or be completely shocked later. I will let you in on one thing though, just to annoy you with your own curiosity, Vegeta has something of a soft spot for Videl. No, no, get your head out of the gutter it's nothing like that. He likes her attitude, her spirit. This leads to later events that make things interesting.... what's that look for? NO, I said OUT OF THE GUTTER! Arrg! You people are sick! :P Anyway, on with the show, er, story!  
  
Chapter twenty-three - Return of the Androids  
  
Vegeta and Trunks surged toward Majin Buu at top speed but before they managed to attack him they were slammed backwards by powerful blows. Trunks landed near Goku while Vegeta flew into one of the few remaining mountains. Vegeta recovered first and charged in again but Buu vanished before he reached him.  
  
Looking skyward he saw Buu floating in the air. With a snarl he shot up toward the pink powerhouse. As he neared, Buu thrust his arms down and charged a pink energy blast which he then fired completely engulfing the Sai-jin. Even over the roar of the energy they could hear Vegeta's screams.  
  
"Father!" Trunks cried moving to save him. A moment before he reached Buu the attack died off and Vegeta fell to the ground, clothes torn, smoldering, and no longer a Super Sai-jin. "Un....unbelievable..." he stammered. "He beat him with just one attack...."  
  
Goku stared at Buu for a moment then looked behind him. Shin, Hiroshi, and Da'kar still floated behind him. He turned back to Trunks. "Grab Vegeta!" he called. "Quickly, we haven't much time!" Trunks nodded and did as Goku said. After quickly grabbing his father he flew over to where Goku now stood with Gohan, Shin, and the two red heads.  
  
"Grab on to me." Goku ordered as he watched Buu power up another blast. Hiroshi and Da'kar hesitated for only a moment before placing a hand on Goku. Then, after Trunks and Gohan did the same, just as Buu's blast was about to hit them, they vanished.  
  
As the explosion died off and the dust settled Bobidi looked on in joy. "You did it Majin Buu!" he cried. "You destroyed that bothersome Kai! Didn't even leave a single shred behind!"  
  
"But now Buu get no candy...." the pink blob sobbed.  
  
"Relax Buu, there are other planets to go to, other places to get candy. Come on." he turned and started toward his ship.  
  
"Other places?" Buu asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, now follow me."  
  
Buu watched after the yellow wizard for a moment before following him to his ship.  
  
Meanwhile on the lookout Goku and the others appeared out of thin air. "Boy, that was close!" Goku cried. As Trunks laid the unconscious Vegeta down Hiroshi and Da'kar looked around them. Just then Dende came running up to them.  
  
"Goku! You're here!" he cried.  
  
"Long story, right now Vegeta needs healed."  
  
A moment later the Sai-jin was back on his feet. He looked about him for a second and then, "What, the lookout! I demand to know what happened!"  
  
"Majin Buu happened." Shin said walking to the edge of the lookout. "He knocked you out with just one shot. There isn't a being in the universe stronger than that... monster."  
  
Hiroshi shook his head. "I wouldn't be so sure." he said. "This Buu is powerful, but he pales in comparison to what we've been fighting. Glacier is by far the stronger of the two beings."  
  
"Glacier." Trunks said. "Then you do know of the Empire.... but how? Who are yo......" He froze as his eyes fell upon Da'kar's face. The look it held reminded him of something.... Slowly an image of Da'kar formed in his mind. The face slowly aged and changed, scares appearing across the cheeks and forehead. "You...." he said at last. "You're the one I saw.... the one who killed Bojack when he and Brolly first came to Earth. I saw you beat him... afterward you were weakened but before I could get to you Brolly killed you...."  
  
Hiroshi and Da'kar stared at Trunks for a moment before Hiroshi spoke. "So you are from the future?"  
  
Trunks nodded but before he could say more Vegeta interrupted. "You have some explaining to do as well." he said. "What were you talking about with that woman? What's this about Neo Sai-jins?"  
  
Hiroshi nodded. "Your father knew his chances of victory against Frieza were slim. For years before the attempted revolution he sent many Sai-jins away to another planet, to New Vegeta, so that at least something of the Sai-jin race would survive Frieza if he failed."  
  
"Yes, the pods." Vegeta said thoughtfully, thinking of the past which seemed to have been so much farther in the past than it was. "I saw them once. He told me they held the weakest of our warriors, ones who could not survive our way of life."  
  
Hiroshi nodded. "All warriors of third class blood and low potential. However the Sai-jin race evolved, they became what we call the New Age Sai-jins. They resembled Kakkarotto...." he paused for a moment. "Or is it Goku?" He smiled. "Yes, they resembled Goku in personality. Not what you would consider true Sai-jins Vegeta. But that change came with a great power. They became much stronger, and on this world the Sai-jin race met a new people and the two races have slowly become one.  
  
"We are that race." He held his arms out as they looked at him and Da'kar. "Stronger than a normal Sai-jin even from birth, but without tales or the ape form. We've learned a good deal about the past as well, since Glacier thought it a good idea to revive a number of Sai-jins that were on our side and not his." he smirked at this before continuing. "For one we learned that your father wasn't an only child, he had a brother."  
  
Vegeta stared at him a moment. "What are talking about? Even if he'd had a brother the weaker one would have been sent away, or killed."  
  
"Normally, yes. But your father made a request, that his brother not be told of his heritage and live, serve as his bodyguard, his advisor. He told him about it himself a few years before the attempted revolution, that Sai-jin was Bardock."  
  
"WHAT!" Vegeta cried. "Kakkarotto's father!"  
  
Hiroshi nodded. "Your father only had one son, but Bardock..." he smiled. "Bardock was a busy man. He had four kids."  
  
"What are you talking about? He only had two, Raditz and Kakkarotto."  
  
Hiroshi shook his head. "There was another son, before Raditz, and a daughter. Turlis and Apla. Turlis's blood line died off during the start of the war with Glacier, but Apla's still lives, in us."  
  
"No way!" Goku cried. "That means your...." he thought for a moment. "That means you're my nephews?"  
  
"Yes. And we are the Crown Princes of New Vegeta. As I said we aren't full blooded Sai-jins. Like Gohan and Trunks we are only part Sai-jin, but the other race that is part of us is much stronger than the Human race. The hybrids created, Neo Sai-jins, are born with more power than most Old Age Sai-jins ever gained in their entire lives."  
  
"I was born with a lot of power myself." Gohan said. "I was stronger than Raditz when he came to Earth..."  
  
"And able to stand up to Frieza as well." Da'kar interrupted. "Yes, we saw the fight on Namek. But you saw the tournament. The only reason Goten or little Trunks did so well was because they could transform, thanks to their fathers."  
  
"Huh?" Goku asked.  
  
"A Sai-jin is born with the abilities of his father, that includes going Super Sai-jin." Hiroshi replied.  
  
"Of course!" Trunks cried. "That's why I couldn't transform when I was young but my younger self in this time can. In my time you never became a Super Sai-jin."  
  
"Goku, Vegeta!" Shin cried.   
  
The two Sai-jins turned to face Shin. "What is it?" Goku asked walking over.  
  
"Aren't those you're kids?"  
  
Goku looked down. "What? Where are those two going?"  
  
"I don't believe this!" Vegeta cried. "They're heading towards Majin Buu!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Goku, you must get them quickly!" Shin said squinting. "It seems those two Androids are still alive down there, and they're about to try fighting Majin Buu themselves...."  
  
As Goku used the instant transmission to go after the boys the others all looked down upon the battle that was about to begin. Sure enough the two Androids were now standing between Bobidi, Buu, and their ship ready for a fight. "Well," Gohan began. "They did say they wanted to fight him."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Saves us the trouble of destroying them ourselves at least." 


	25. Magic Vs Machine

A/N: I'm confusing myself with the two Trunks thing so…. No more. No I'm not kicking one of them out or anything, I'm just going to start calling future Trunks Mirai from now on every time I refer to him. That should help me, and you, keep things straight. Especially since both Trunks's are going to be around each other more often now, you'll see.  
  
Chapter Twenty-four - Magic Vs. Machine  
  
"So what do you thinks going on Trunks?" Goten asked as the two sped toward the battle field. Both had felt Mirai's power. Now it had been joined by Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan. They didn't know who the four were about to fight but they wanted to find out.  
  
"No clue." replied the pint sized prince. "Obviously it's a fight of some kind, but those two idiots they chased after weren't all that strong. There must be something really strong up ahead."  
  
"Yeah!" Goten cheered. "We get to fight!" Suddenly they felt Vegeta's power dip and vanish. Both stopped dead in their tracks. "What just happened?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Maybe your dad's in trouble."  
  
"No way, he's to strong…."  
  
"Come on Trunks, let's hurry up!" both went Super Sai-jin and sped off toward the battle.  
  
A few moments later they landed. "Why'd we land? The fight's still over that way." Goten whined.  
  
"Do you want them to see us?"  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
"Then we have to walk."  
  
They crept around the boulders and peaked out at the battlefield. "Who are those people?" Goten asked.  
  
"How should I know? Those two that just came out of the building, they were at the tournament, but that yellow guy and pink blob I've never seen."  
  
"There you two are!" Both turned around startled to find Goku behind them. "Almost didn't see you in here. Come on, we have to go."  
  
"But…"  
  
Goku shook his head and knelt down. "Now, it's not safe here."  
  
The two stared at Goku for a bit before looking dejected and taking his hand. A second later they were on the lookout staring down at the fight that was about to begin.  
  
"Out of our way!" Bobidi demanded. "You should leave now while you still can."  
  
Mainframe laughed. "Please, don't be ridiculous. We saw this Majin Buu fight the others. He's nothing special. He sure put Vegeta in his place but that's none to difficult." He turned toward Buu. "What do you say tubby? How about we fight, or are you to scared?"  
  
"You want fight Buu?" the creature asked. "Buu want candy, Buu fight you!"  
  
Mainframe and Matrix both smiled and then vanished. There were two thunderous cracks as Mainframes foot connected with the side Buu's head and Matrix's fist connected with his face. The pink blob stumbled backward before recovering. Buu had a decidedly unhappy look on his face.  
  
"You hit Buu!" he cried. "Buu not like you!" Suddenly he lashed out with both fists but the Androids dodged and began to power up. In a flash Matrix transformed as she had against Goku. Mainframe followed suit, his hair got spiky and his eyes turned green. His hair stayed black however and his aura was a deep purple now instead of gold.  
  
More steam exploded from Buu and the entire Earth began to shake. Back on the lookout the only thing stopping them from falling over was that the lookout wasn't attached to the Earth and therefore not shaking. "This is absurd!" Vegeta shouted watching the three forms build their powers. "Those Androids are stronger than I thought!"  
  
"She's even stronger than when we fought…" Goku said, then, "Of course! She said they were part Sai-jin."  
  
"Oh that's just great." Vegeta fumed. "Even if Buu pounds them they'll just get stronger!"  
  
The shaking slowly subsided as the three fighters calmed down. Then the Androids charged in toward Buu. The three exchanged blows at close range. The attacks caused shockwaves that shook the ground and cracked the rocks. "Amazing." Mirai said staring down. "Those two are keeping Majin Buu on the ropes. They're not letting him have time to recover."  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Divide and conquer. First the one attacks then moves out before Buu can retaliate and the other catches him off guard."  
  
"But Buu's power isn't falling any." Goku said. "It feels like it's building."  
  
"Yes." Shin said. "They're just making him angry."  
  
The three split apart and Buu thrust his arms out to his sides firing an energy blast at each Android. They knocked them aside easily and charged in again but Buu moved at the last second causing them to hit each other instead. Then the pink blob fired a blast of energy down at them which hit and exploded.  
  
Before the light and dust even died down the Androids erupted out from the blast zone and charged in toward Buu again. Again they exchanged close range blows but Buu knocked them back with an explosion of energy. Suddenly more steam shot from him. "Buu mad!" it cried in a deep voice, much deeper than the child like voice it had been using. "You hurt Buu! Have big power, Buu need big power!"  
  
A deep pink energy engulfed Buu and spread out around him. The Androids backed off from the field as at smashed through mountains. It grew to over a mile across before stopping. "Buu need more power! Buu get more power!"  
  
On the look out Vegeta suddenly flinched as though in pain then dropped to one knee panting. "Father." Mirai said stepping up.   
  
"Dad." cried Trunks running over.  
  
"What's wrong Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
  
"Not… sure…." he panted. Suddenly his head shot backward and he floated into the air screaming. His body began to glow and then his golden aura exploded around him as he went Super Sai-jin. Everyone backed away from him as both Trunks's continued to try and help.  
  
"Oh no!" Shin cried looking down at the battle below. "It's Buu's doing!"  
  
"What?" Hiroshi asked.  
  
"Buu was formed from pure negative energy, in this lower form he can search out others with evil in their hearts and draw on their power….or even…"  
  
"Even what!" Mirai demanded.  
  
"He can take a piece of them, a part of their…" Vegeta's screams died off and he fell to the ground weak and tired and unconscious. Dende walked up to heal him but Shin shook his head. "That wont work." he said softly. "It's not a physical injury, it's not something that can be healed."  
  
"What did he do to my dad?" Trunks asked worried.  
  
"Buu found a darkness inside Vegeta and called it out, he absorbed the evil that was in him, absorbed part of his soul. It will take some time for him to recover, his soul has to repair itself…" he stopped again staring down at Vegeta. "But there's only one way that can happen."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He has to want to come back, to face what he was before. He has to overcome his own inner demons."  
  
Mirai looked up at Shin. "How long will that take?"  
  
"There's no way to tell. Maybe just hours, or weeks, even years. Or…never."  
  
Trunks knelt beside his father. "Isn't there anything we can do?" he pleaded.  
  
"I know!" Goku said. "Mirai, take Vegeta back into the Hyperbolic time chamber. We might not be able to help him through this but we can get him healed faster."  
  
Mirai smiled at Goku as he picked up his father. "Right, I'll stay with him. Come get me if you need my help."  
  
Goku nodded but Trunks ran over to Mirai. "I want to go too!" he cried.  
  
"Sure." said Goku.  
  
"What about the limit?" Asked Mirai.  
  
"Huh? Oh, that. There is no limit. I made that up." Mirai just blinked at him. "Don't worry about it, just go."  
  
"Can I go too?" Asked Goten.  
  
Goku smiled and rubbed Goten's head. "Sure, you can keep Trunks company. And you two get some training while you're in there."  
  
As the four of them walked away the others all looked back down at Buu. The energy field still surrounded him but now there were streams of gold, blue, and red light flowing in from the edges to Buu in the center. A few seconds later the energy field began to shrink and finally vanished.  
  
Buu had changed they saw. Not much but it was clear he was different. His arms were a bit longer, so were his legs. They also looked more muscular. Otherwise he was still the same, but his power had shot up greatly. The two Androids stared at the powered up Buu for a moment. It was Buu who spoke first. "Buu got more power! Now Buu thrash you, turn you into chocolate!" Suddenly he vanished.  
  
No one on the lookout could keep up with Buu's movements as he went from one Android to the other pounding on them. The Androids could barely get up off the ground before Buu was attacking them again. After a few minutes of this Buu stopped and smiled. "Buu win now! You no match for Buu!"  
  
Matrix and Mainframe pulled themselves up off the ground and brushed the dirt, blood, and torn scraps of clothes off of them. "He's got more power than I'd expected." Mainframe said flexing his sore muscles.  
  
Matrix nodded. "But he made a mistake." she glanced at Buu and smiled as a trickle of blood rolled down her chin.  
  
"Buu make a mistake?" he asked. "What mistake did Buu make?"  
  
Matrix cracked her neck and straightened up. "You gave us time." she said with a smile. Suddenly a blue glow surrounded her and a red one outlined Mainframe. The cuts sealed up and vanished, the bruises faded, and the blood vanished.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Gohan asked. "You have to be kidding, they can regenerate?"  
  
"Don't think so." Hiroshi said. "It's not that advanced, more like a self healing thing. They fixed all the cuts and scrapes but I don't think they could re-grow limbs or anything."  
  
"Not that it really maters." said Vegeta softly. "They're part Sai-jin. Just being able to heal is enough, didn't you feel that energy spike? Recovering from severe injuries makes a Sai-jin stronger, they can heal during a battle which gives them an edge."  
  
"Well," Goku said sitting down and hanging his legs over the edge of the look out. "Looks like Round two is about to start. I can't believe how strong they are." 


	26. Signals

Chapter twenty-five - Signals  
  
Earth:   
She pulled herself along the ground, grabbing rocks with her hands and dragging the rest of her body behind her. It was all she could do to move and each movement took great effort, inflicted much pain, and her mind threatened to drift into blackness. As she struggled to pull herself forward again a hand reached out from the rubble just before her.  
  
"You're alive!" She cried.  
  
The hand pushed aside the rubble and Brolly, now back to normal, struggled with all his might to push himself up into a sitting position but to no avail. "Yes." he croaked. "Thanks to you. If you hadn't deflected that blast," his words were interrupted by coughing fit. "Look at us… barely able to move because of that pink… thing."  
  
"It was stronger than it looked." Shiko said reaching into her clothes and pulling out a small remote. "I wouldn't doubt even Glacier would have had trouble with it, at least in his first form." she punched in a few numbers and a moment later her pod and Brolly's floated down to them. As they drug themselves into their pods a pink explosion of light flash just in the distance.  
  
New Namek:  
A large portion of the planet has been converted into a massive palace for Glacier and his army. The Nameks have been enslaved and are constantly building and repairing parts of the palace. Some, born under Glacier and within his palace walls, and growing up being taught to follow his orders, serve in his army.   
  
Deep in the bowels of the palace near it's center is Glacier's command room/throne room. Monitors of all shapes, sizes, and designs line the walls. Sitting in front of one of these monitors one of Glaciers Namek techs was looking over the flux of information, much of which didn't make sense. "Lord Glacier sir, this is… strange."  
  
Back in his chair at the center of the room Glacier turned to look at the tech. "What is it?" he asked bored.  
  
"It's Earth. The power readings I've been receiving are…"  
  
"I did send a team there to obliterate that Sai-jin and his friends."  
  
"That's what I mean sir. Zarbon's energy signal is gone. There's a number of other signal's though, and they are quiet strong."  
  
Glacier's lips curled. "So Zarbon's dead, again. Imbecile. What about the Sai-jin and his woman?"  
  
"Still alive, but injured. Their energy signal's are faint. The distress call just came in."  
  
Glacier stood and slammed his fist into the armrest of his chair. "Those Earth Sai-jins are starting annoy me… again! Contact Zanis, have him and his team go to Earth. Then assemble the Dragonballs, I want that Zarbon to explain what happened. Then I'll kill him myself!"  
  
"Y-Yes sir."  
  
Earth:  
Hiroshi and his brother walked up to the edge of the lookout and joined the others. Down on Earth the Androids and Buu were going at it again, their powers seemed to be equal now. "This is impressive." Da'kar said. "I've not felt powers like these since mother and father died."  
  
Vegeta growled slightly. "You have to be kidding. Kakkarotto's sister was this strong?"  
  
"Stronger" Hiroshi said. "Everyone thought she and father would be able to stop Glacier. She'd ascended beyond Super Sai-jin and was the strongest of us. I saw the battle, so did Da'kar but he can't remember it as well, it was four years ago.  
  
"She and father seemed to be winning, they were doing amazing." Hiroshi paused. "Then Glacier transformed and it was all over. Neither could keep up, it took everything they had just to survive each attack."  
  
Da'kar picked up there. "So they used a technique they'd learned from some allies, the fusion dance. The two of them merged into one person but… Glacier just transformed again and outmatched them."  
  
"They were killed in that battle. Afterwards Da'kar and I took over running New Vegeta and the rebellion. We've gotten stronger since then but not enough, those three have made that obvious. We still ha…" Hiroshi was interrupted by a beeping from a pouch hanging from Da'kar's waist.  
  
The young Neo Sai-jin reached into the pouch and pulled out a device that resembled a scouter. The youngster put it on as the others watched. As he pressed the button on the side a face appeared. From his angle Vegeta couldn't see it very well but when it talked he recognized the voice.  
  
"Da'kar, is your brother there?"  
  
"Yes, what's wrong?"  
  
"Transmission from New Namek, Glacier has dispatched Zanis and his team to Earth. Seems they've been monitoring the events there with their computers and scouters. It'll take a few weeks before he arrives, I suggest you guys get ready for them."  
  
Hiroshi knelt down beside his brother. "Not sure Earth will be here any more by then. There's a new enemy here, not as powerful as Glacier but stronger than we can handle."  
  
"Then return here at once. We can't risk endangering your lives like this, you know I was opposed to you going to Earth alone as it was."  
  
Hiroshi smiled. "Relax, you're worse than my father was. We'll be fine, don't worry."  
  
"It's my job to worry, I am your grandfather." with that the transmission ended and the face vanished.  
  
"That…." Vegeta began. "That voice, I know that voice. That was Bardock, but how?"  
  
"As I said before," Hiroshi replied. "Glacier revived some of our warriors, by accident of course." 


	27. A new Warrior for A new Buu

Chapter twenty-six - A new Warrior for A new Buu  
  
"Oblivion!" cried Mainframe throwing a basketball sized black and red energy bomb at Buu. The attack was caught by Buu but exploded in his face, and took out his head.  
  
"Unbelievable!" Gohan cried from the lookout.  
  
"It's not over though." Shin said. "In this weaker state Majin Buu can regenerate. In later forms the ability fades out. It's a self defensive thing. Regenerating, absorbing power from other people, even absorbing other people. He loses these later but gains more power to compensate."  
  
Back on the battle field Buu's head was back in place and he was using Matrix as a punching bag until Mainframe caught him with a right hook to his face. The two charged in quickly and started pounding on him. He crashed into the ground and with each punch they knocked him deeper into the ground, until he knocked them skyward and jumped after them head butting Mainframe and hitting Matrix with a double fisted chop to the back of the neck.  
  
The androids slammed into the ground showering rocks everywhere. Mainframe stood and launched toward Buu while Matrix began to glow and heal. Buu, however, dodged around the first Android and charged down to the other slamming his fist into her stomach. She cried out in pain, spitting up blood. As Buu laughed like a little child Matrix collapsed to the ground clutching her stomach. Her aura vanished and her hair returned to normal.  
  
"That's it!" Mainframe cried. He flew down and slammed his right foot into Buu's face, then spun and slammed his other foot into the side of Buu's head sending him sailing away. The Android then landed and spread his arms apart and formed golden balls of energy around each.  
  
"Isn't that…" Gohan began. Goku just nodded.  
  
"Take this you pink freak! I don't care who or what you are but you're dead! FINAL FLASH!" The attack surged forward as Buu got to his feet. He stared on wide eyed as it neared, and slammed into him head on. Still the Android poured on the energy not letting up, giving the attack everything he could.  
  
It didn't stop until his energy dried up and he dropped to one knee beside Matrix, reverting to normal. "There, I got him that time." he panted staring along the groove he'd created. He tried to stand up but barely managed to get to his feet before dropping to his knees again.  
  
Then an arc of light caught his eye. As he stared on another arc of pink light flashed up between something behind a bush and a small pink blob just in front of him. A rustling beside him made him glance that way just in time to see pink blob roll between some rocks. /What the hell is going on?/  
  
Suddenly something warm wrapped around his feet and he jerked back. Another pink blob was crawling up his leg with other blobs rolling toward him. Again he tried to stand but still he couldn't. A glance back at Matrix revealed that she too was being covered by these things.  
  
It only took a few minuets for booth Androids to be completely covered in the pink blobs. Then the two piles merged into one and began to glow. It flowed upward and a moment later there was a flash of pink and then blue light from the blob. When the light died it revealed a Majin Buu that looked much different than before.  
  
"What's that!" Goku cried. Buu was no longer fat but built much like a normal person. Buu's hands were now a metallic gray, that gray reached half-way up his arm and then slowly shifted to pink. The back of his head was also that same gray color and his eyes now had blue irises.  
  
"Majin Buu absorbed the Androids, this isn't good." Shin said staring down.  
  
"Incredible!" Bobidi cried in joy. "Well done Majin Buu!"  
  
"Yes, it was a good move wasn't it?" Buu said with a smirk, now sounding much more intelligent. "Oh, and just call me Buu now."  
  
Bobidi stared at the new Buu for a moment before laughing in joy again. "You got smarter too! You must have gained their intelligence!"  
  
Buu's smirk grew bigger. "Yep, and more than that." he clenched his fists and began to power up. His energy was still pink but now it was also laced with blue as well. The whole world shook as his power continued to skyrocket. After a few moments he relaxed and the shaking stopped.  
  
"He's almost doubled his power!" Goku cried. "That's unbelievable!" He looked back toward Hiroshi. "You said before you know the Fusion Dance, right?"  
  
Hiroshi blinked. "Yes, why?"  
  
"I know it too. I think it may be needed right about now."  
  
Hiroshi stared at Goku for a moment longer before nodding. "Yes, I think you're right."  
  
The others on the lookout watched as Hiroshi and Goku walked back from the edge and took on strange stances.  
  
"Fuuuuu. Shunnnnn. HAAAAAAA!" 


	28. Buu's next opponent

Chapter twenty-seven - Buu's next opponent  
  
Mirai sat at the side of his fathers bed watching out across the time chamber as Goten and Trunks trained. They'd not been in here long, a little over a week. Mirai spent most of his time beside his father while Goten and Trunks trained, then they switched and the youngsters watched Vegeta while Mirai got in some training.  
  
As for Vegeta, he spent most of the time tossing and turning. The almost constant look of mixed terror, anger, and despair was unnerving, especially on Vegeta. It was obvious he was having nightmares all most constantly as well, and his power never managed to stabilize. Twice since they'd entered the chamber Vegeta had transformed for an instant and once it took all of Mirai's power to hold back a massive energy wave that his father had suddenly fired for no apparent reason.  
  
Mirai's thoughts were suddenly distracted by a tugging at his pant leg. He looked down and saw Goten holding Trunks slung over his shoulders. "He went all funny out there and then fainted." Goten said laying him down. "I've gotten a lot stronger since we got here and I was winning our fight... He could barely stand. When he managed to he was saying something bout not losing to me or something, then bang!" Goten threw his arms wide. "He transformed, only it wasn't right, then he fell over."  
  
"What do you mean Goten? What wasn't right about it?"  
  
Goten scratched his head just like Goku always did and got a confused and curious look. "Not sure. When we transform all we get this glow, but it wasn't right. I saw blue but it's suppose to be gold."  
  
"Blue? Wait.... are you sure he transformed?"  
  
"Well.... his eyes were green."  
  
Mirai looked down at his younger counterpart. "Could he have..." He shook the cobwebs out of his head and put all thoughts of his father aside. Standing he walked from the small living area, careful to avoid the unconscious Trunks on the floor, and stepped into the main part of the chamber. "Goten, I'm going to transform. Tell me if this is what you saw." and in a flash of light he powered up to level two.  
  
"Yeah!" Goten cried. "That's it! It was only for a split second and then poof, it was gone."  
  
Mirai powered down. "Amazing. I wonder if he pulled it off... he may have been to weakened to finish..."  
  
"Finish what?" Goten asked. "What did Trunks do?"  
  
Mirai smiled. "It's another transformation, beyond Super Sai-jin. If he can do it after he wakes back up then you'll have lost the edge you've gained."  
  
"Ah man! I just got stronger than him. Now I've got to do it again?"  
  
Mirai laughed. "Maybe." he glanced at Vegeta, laying peacefully for once. "Come one, we'll get you a head start just in case."  
  
"You mean I can train with you! Yippee!"  
  
Back outside on the lookout the others were all staring at the bright light that was beginning to dim. As if faded it revealed a single figure where, a moment ago, there had been two. This new man had hair a bit more wild than Goku's but not as spiky as Hiroshi's. His hair was black on top but the roots were red. His face resembled Hiroshi, but Goku as well. For a moment Gohan just stared at him. "Wha... wha... what just happened?"  
  
"They fused." Da'kar said. "Your father and my brother have merged into one being. It's only temporary but it increases their power but a good deal."  
  
Meanwhile the fusion was looking himself over. "Well, looks like we got it right." it said at last. Then he turned to look out across the lookout in the direction of Majin Buu. "So, let's see how strong I am. I don't know if I can stop you Buu, but I'm going to try." and in a flash of red the fusion sped down toward Earth and Majin Buu. 


	29. Showdown

Chapter twenty-eight - Showdown  
  
"Come on Buu, let's get going." Bobidi said. "We've got other worlds to go to, other people to exact our revenge on."  
  
Buu turned and looked Bobidi over for a moment then smiled. "Mmmm, with luck we'll find someone who's a challenge..." and followed Bobidi toward the ship. He didn't make it however, as a foot slammed into the back of his head and knocked him flying.  
  
When he got up he didn't look happy. "Who did that! Who hit BUU!" he roared  
  
The fighter landed and smiled. "The name's Hiroku." he said as an aura of red exploded up around him. "Let's see what you've got." In a flash he charged in and landed a right hook to Buu's face followed by a left to his stomach. He didn't give Buu a chance to recover and kept pounding on him. As he was about to land a massive blow to Buu's face he vanished.  
  
Reappearing behind Hiroku he attempted to land a kick to his head but the fusion blocked and turned. The two locked into close combat as Bobidi ran for cover. As they exchanged blows they lifted into the air, thunderous explosions echoing from each block. Suddenly a hard right hook caught Hiroku across the jaw and a kick to the back sent him into the ground.  
  
He was back on his feet in an instant, Buu floated in the air smirking. Hiroku clenched his fists and began to power up. Dust swirled around him as rocks lifted into the air and exploded into atoms. His muscles increased in size slightly and blue lightning lanced about his still red aura. Otherwise nothing changed. "Hmm, this isn't what I'd expected..." he said looking himself over. "I did just transform, right?" /Must be because of the fusion, something about Hiroshi's genes or something.... Whatever, doesn't mater./  
  
Again he charged in toward Buu but now he was ready for the fight too. Before Hiroku could land a blow Buu kicked him in the face, flew around behind him, kicked him in the side, lifted over his head and smacked him in the top of his head with an elbow smashing Hiroku into the ground again. /He doesn't feel as squishy as he looked earlier./ he thought jokingly, but it triggered a thought in the back of his mind.  
  
Standing back up he smirked, "I have an idea." he said just loud enough for Buu to hear. "Let's see if I'm right." He held his right arm up in front of him, fist clenched, like he was going to shake his fist at Buu. A red energy ball began to form around the fist as Buu stared down. Suddenly Hiroku pulled his arm back and thrust it toward Buu as though throwing a punch. "Dragon Fist!" he yelled as the red energy surged from his fist toward Buu. As it flew through the air the sphere changed form taking on the appearance of a Dragon's head.  
  
Buu just smiled however, and waited for the attack. Once it was close enough he turned and swatted it with his fist. The blast tore through his hand and sped off. Buu looked down at where his hand should have been and frowned, then got a rather angry look on his face. Suddenly he whipped his arm out to his side and smiled. "Watch and learn little man." he laughed. Near his wrist his arm rippled slightly but nothing happened.  
  
"Watch and learn" Hiroku repeated.  
  
"What's this?" he cried looking at his arm, his hand still missing. "Why wont it grow back? What did you do!" he shouted down to Hiroku.  
  
Hiroku smiled up at Buu and then charged in again. The attack caught him off guard and Hiroku planted his knee in Buu's stomach. Again the fierce close range battle picked up. With one hand missing Buu was having a bit more trouble handling the fusion. Suddenly a close range volley of energy blasts slammed into the pink creature knocking him backward. Buu raised his arms to block but when the barrage ended his left arm was missing and his right was only half there.  
  
Buu's arms rippled again and stopped. He roared in frustration as he glared at Hiroku. "Why wont it work!? It worked before, I was even able to pull myself together from a bunch of little pieces, what's changed!?" Suddenly he went silent and his face blanked before a look of disbelief came on to it.  
  
Hiroku smiled again. "Took you long enough." he said charging in for another assault. A look of fear flitted across Buu's face for an instant then he dodged around the attack and landed. Hiroku flew down straight at Buu charging a massive energy bomb in his fist along the way.   
  
Buu left out a roar and fired an energy beam from his mouth catching Hiroku by surprise and hitting him head on. The charging energy bomb exploded in his own face and the fusion was knocked to the ground and had the wind knocked out of him. As he began to stand the ground began to shake and he could hear Buu groaning as if under a great stress. He looked toward the creature and saw his whole body rippling, steam pouring from his holes, and his aura flare up around him.  
  
"Buu go back!" he cried. "Buu go BACK!" he shouted at the top of his lungs throwing his head back as he was engulfed by his aura. The ground shook harder and as the wind began to push Hiroku backward he had to brace his feet. Suddenly something came flying out of the aura around Buu and slammed into the ground a few yards from Hiroku.  
  
/It's one of the Androids, he's pushing them back out of his system./ he realized as he looked at Matrix  
  
An instant later the other Android crashed to the ground off in another direction. The shaking subsided and the aura faded. Once again Buu was back to his original, fat, state. The blobish Buu grinned evilly and laughed as his arms re-grew. "Buu beat you up!" he cried joyfully. "Buu beat you up and make you into candy!"  
  
Hiroku just laughed. "You were stronger than me when fused with those two," he nodded toward the Androids. "But now I'm stronger than you. How do you intend to 'beat me up'?"  
  
"Man with funny hair right, Buu not stronger now. What Buu needs is more Buu so Buu make more!" he put his arms straight out and his body began to ripple again. This time however, instead of spewing out Androids, another Buu stepped out of the original. "Now there two Buu and one you!" they both laughed. 


	30. Visions

A/N: This chapter would be hard to follow if I just put all the talking inside of "" so instead, once the 'others' start to appear they'll each have their own 'voice'. i.e. the first one is *this* and each next one is different. The real/original will use the basic "". It'll make sense as you read. When he's not talking to himself it'll be easier to follow the "" for both so that's what I'll use there. Trust me, this will make sense.  
  
Chapter twenty-nine - Visions  
  
Everywhere was darkness, nothing but pitch black darkness. He could feel it pressing against him, forcing his body down, pressing it into the ground, suffocating him. He tried to move his arms but the weight of the darkness held them down, pinned them to the ground. His chest heaved up and down as his lungs strained to pull air in though the darkness, strained to push the darkness away, to give room for the air.  
  
I thick sound, muffled and distorted by the darkness, tried to make it through, to make it to his ears, to be understood. He focused his mind on hearing, he couldn't see anyway. He concentrated intently on hearing the sound, on understanding what it said, what it was, why it was, and how it got through the darkness.  
  
*Get up.* was the sound. Distorted and muffled by the darkness it was hard to her a tone of voice yet he felt an urgency to it, and an anger. *Get up.* the sound came again. He pulled at his arms, struggled to lift them up, to slide them to the side. He strained to lift his body, to sit himself up but the darkness just pushed back down with even more force. *Get up.* The sound ordered him more forcefully than before, cutting through the darkness clearly now.  
  
"What is this?" Vegeta asked himself staring up into the dark. "I can't move, I can barely breathe, and I'm hearing my own voice order me around."  
  
Suddenly the darkness seemed to pull back, to shrink away from him, to lift into the air and leave him laying. Only he wasn't laying on the ground anymore, he was on his feet standing. The pressure was gone, and so was the darkness. Still nothing surrounded him, just empty space. Suddenly the air before him shimmered and he appeared. It was strange looking at himself.  
  
*Give up already?* the other him asked. His voice had a strange echoing quality to it, not like it was bouncing off of anything but more like there were multiple voices, each identical to the other except in pitch, and just a fraction of a second off from being simultaneous.  
  
"Give up? Who are you? What are you? Where am I?"  
  
The other laughed but it was a new voice, from behind, that spoke. This too had that strange echoing quality. +So many questions, yet you haven't answered ours yet.+ Vegeta turned around to find himself staring at himself again, only this one was a Super Sai-jin. +This is limbo, and you are on the verge of death.+  
  
"What are you talking about?" he demanded.   
  
Again it was a new echoing voice that spoke, {Face it, you weren't enough to handle Buu. You've never been enough. All your talk of power and blood-line, it's always been just that, talk.} Vegeta spun again and saw himself again, this time at level two. {Always one step ahead of you, everyone's always just one step ahead of you.}  
  
-=Poor Vegeta.=- yet another voice mocked. Again the Sai-jin prince turned to confront yet another version of himself, this one at level three. -=You know you don't have any real power, don't you? You've always been nothing, a nobody, prince or not, and you always will be.=-  
  
"No! I am Vegeta! Prince, no, King, of all Sai-jins!"  
  
+Oh, look at me, big strong Vegeta.+ the others all laughed and faded away. Now a new voice came, one that sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"Poor stupid monkey. Always so lost and alone. They're right you know. You're a nothing, a nobody, a fly on the windshield deserves more attention and respect then you."  
  
"F.. F.. Frieza!" he cried turning to see the tyrant standing, fully transformed before him.  
  
"You lost Vegeta. I killed you on Namek. It took Kakkarotto to defeat me because you didn't have the power." Frieza smiled and laughed. "You're nothing but a pathetic monkey."  
  
"Power! You want to see power!" he cried and charged in toward Frieza only to be stopped by the aliens tail wrapping around his throat.  
  
"Pitiful Sai-jin. You don't deserve my wrath."  
  
"Y.. you..." Vegeta choked out. Suddenly there was a loud crack and Frieza went flying and then vanished leaving Vegeta behind, and Goku before him. "You!" he shouted. "This is all your doing! All your fault! I was the greatest Sai-jin in the universe, the mightiest of them all until you came along!"  
  
"No Vegeta." Goku's voice spoke softly. "Greatness only comes to the deserving, the honorable. You've never been either." and Goku vanished.  
  
"Come back here Kakkarotto! I'm not done with you!"  
  
"VEGETA!" Goku's voice rang out harsh and angry behind the proud Sai-jin. He turned to see Goku transformed, a level three Super Sai-jin. "You know this is true Vegeta, if you've made it this far then so have I. Beyond it even. I've always been better than you, stronger than you, and always will be."  
  
"You're nothing but a low class..."  
  
"I am the son of Bardock, Brother of King Vegeta. The real King Vegeta."  
  
Again Goku faded. Only this time he wasn't replaced by another person but by an event. Vegeta stood and bore witness to his first battle against Goku. He saw, for the first time, what Goku fought with and for. The scenes flashed by quickly and were gone. Then it was the Cell games again and Goku sacrificed his own life so that those he cared about would live.  
  
But what had he, the Prince of all Sai-jins done? Nothing. There was a sudden flash of gold light as an energy beam sped past his face. He turned to look and saw the beam cut through Mirai. He saw his desperate assault against Cell, his attempt at revenge... and felt the restraints. He'd been mad at Cell, saddened by his son's death, yet he could feel the restraint of emotions. Still, even with what had happened the Proud Sai-jin had refused to let all emotion through the barrier.  
  
And he saw Gohan take the attack meant to kill him, saw Gohan stand off against Cell with only one good arm, and then was bathed in pink as he witnessed once more Majin Buu's attack. The one that nearly killed him.  
  
He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "You're a Sai-jin Vegeta, but even Sai-jins have limits and emotions." It was Goku's voice again, soft and gentle. Then his four alternates appeared again as the hand on his shoulder faded away. Behind them a silhouette stood, large and dark against the empty whiteness that surrounded him.  
  
-=Am I truly what you desired? Do I exist only because you want power? Can you be happy with only power?=-  
  
"I thought once that power was everything... that it was all that mattered."  
  
*And now? Now that you've seen all, felt all?*  
  
"What more is there for me?"  
  
He felt a tugging at his pant leg and looked down to find Trunks staring up at him with tears in his eyes. He looked up again and saw Bulma standing behind the 'others' staring at him.  
  
{I'd say you have a lot to lose, or do they mean nothing to you?}  
  
"I have no heart, no emotions."  
  
"Wrong Vegeta." Bulma said walking up. "I love you... and you love me. You just wont admit that you have feelings. You've always thought they made you weaker...."  
  
"You heard Hiroshi." Goku's voice said as he appeared again. "Let go of the anger Vegeta. Let go of the hate."  
  
"I... I can't, it's all I have."  
  
"What about me?" Asked Trunks.  
  
A laughing filled the emptiness about him. Sinister and childish at the same time, and a form took shape between his other selves and the large shadow. The large pink form of Majin Buu. "You die now!" it cried. "You all die now!"  
  
Bulma turned toward Buu as the pink creature charged toward her. "Vegeta!"  
  
And time froze. Buu stopped moving, the sound of Bulma's scream hung in the air, Trunks was locked in his fighting stance, and nothing moved. Vegeta's eyes locked on Majin Buu's face and an emptiness consumed him. He reached inside himself for the power he'd always called upon but found nothing. There was nothing there. No more hatred of Frieza, no more hatred of Goku, of Cell or the Androids, or of destiny. It was gone, it was all gone and he had nothing.  
  
Time began to flow again but slowly, ever so slowly. He tried to move, tried to go forward, tried to do anything to save Bulma but he couldn't. He was trapped again, barely able to breathe, unable to move. And there was a flash and a crack and she was gone. She was gone. Bulma fell to the ground and she was gone. Gone like the power he'd tried to draw upon. And a new emptiness consumed him, but a power filled him too.  
  
Gone, just gone. But the power, such power. "I can't... she's counting on me... my son... Bulma... no... I'm not strong enough... I can't... I... please..."  
  
The silhouette shifted, changed, and became clear. It was again another form of Vegeta, the ape, the Oozaru. The other Vegeta's all lifted into the air and floated backward, floated toward the ape. -=It's all in you Vegeta. We are you, but you can't be divided and strong at the same time. We are you, but there can be only one of us.=-  
  
"Only one? I don't... I don't understand?! What do you mean!"  
  
The giant ape roared as the four Vegeta's faded into it's massive body and the image of Buu faded.  
  
A new voice came to him. Familiar, yet different. A voice he knew, yet didn't. "Have you forgotten me Vegeta?" it laughed. "We still have things to settle, you and I." Another silhouette took form. Strangely familiar but he could place no person to the shape. "Come now Sai-jin, where's that power you boasted to me before? Or should I say, to Frieza?"  
  
"Gla... Glacier!?"  
  
It's laugh echoed through the emptiness as Vegeta collapsed to the ground in sudden agony. 


	31. Departure

Chapter Thirty - Departure  
  
Hiroku whirled around and deflected the incoming energy blast and received a kick to the back. He turned to attack the second Buu but he was gone and the other blasted him in the head with an energy wave. /This isn't working!/ his mind screamed. /The two of them are using the same tactics the androids used, how are they so fat and so fast at the same time! Time... oh no! I'm running out of time! The fusion wont last much longer!/  
  
His train of thought was shattered as a series of blows caught him on both sides. Gi tattered and torn he collapsed to one knee panting. Both Buu's slammed into the ground on either side of him laughing. "Buu absorb you!" he cried. "You strong, make Buu strong!"  
  
The Buu on the left charged in and Hiroku went to move but it was no good, his energy was tapped. The charging Buu slammed a right hook across Hiroku's jaw that sent the Fusion sailing directly into the other Buu which began to absorb him. /This isn't good! I can't..... NO! Not now!/  
  
A strange feeling reached up and down his body and he could feel the fusion coming to an end. /I'll have to use the instant transmission, go back to the lookout./ Just as he vanished inside of Buu he transported himself to the lookout where he separated back into Goku and Hiroshi.  
  
Gohan turned from the edge and looked back. "Dad! I thought you guys were done for down there."  
  
"So... did we." he panted. "We had... just enough energy... left... to get us back. What's... happening... down on Earth?"  
  
Goku and Hiroshi drug themselves over to the edge of the lookout and peered down. The two Buu's had merged back into one which was looking itself over. "Buu no change. Buu no get stronger this time."  
  
Bobidi stepped out of hiding again. "That could be a good thing though Buu. Remember last time you changed?"  
  
"Buu remember, no could fix hand. Buu stay like Buu is." he said nodding and smiling. "But now Buu even hungrier."  
  
"Then let's leave this planet." Bobidi turned and walked toward his ship while Buu followed.   
  
"Bobidi take Buu to food?"  
  
"Yes, yes. There's food on the ship to hold you over too." and the two disappeared inside. "With that pesky Kai dead, and those others too, we'll soon be ruling the universe Buu. Then you can eat as much as you like."  
  
"Buu like, Buu like!"  
  
A moment later the ground shook and the ship pulled itself out of the ground and lifted into the air, and then sped into space.   
  
Shin shook his head as the ship vanished. "This is horrible. We must find a way to stop Majin Buu."  
  
"At least they think we're all dead. That gives us an advantage." Gohan said. Then he turned to Goku. "What should we do?"  
  
"Not sure. I used a lot of energy up in that fusion, I wont be able to stay here much longer so I wont be much help."  
  
"But it's not been a day yet."  
  
"I know, but that fight really drained me. If I run out..."  
  
Gohan nodded. "We need to train. I say we go into the Hyperbolic time chamber and train with Mirai and the others. Spend a day in there and we'll be ready for Buu."  
  
Da'kar looked up at Gohan. "I don't think a day of training is going to be enough."  
  
Goku smiled. "It is when you're in the chamber. Only a day will pass out here while a year will go by inside the chamber."  
  
Hiroshi reached down into the pouch Da'kar had and pulled out the scouter from and retrieved it once more. Putting it on he pressed a few buttons and a moment later a face appeared. "Bardock, Hiroshi here. I was right, this new enemy is too much. Even with the fusion dance... I'm going to be out of contact for twenty-four hours while I get some special training. Are you detecting the ship that just left Earth?"  
  
"Yes, I was wondering about that."  
  
"Avoid it as much as possible, keep our people away from it. With luck Majin Buu and Glacier may destroy each other. And Bardock...."  
  
"Don't worry sir, I'll look after her."  
  
"Thank-you." and he took off the scouter. "Alright, I'm ready."  
  
Goku nodded. "Gohan will show you the way, I'll be going back to other world soon...." 


	32. Dance Lessons

Chapter thirty-one - Dance Lessons  
  
Hiroshi and Da'kar had spent the better part of the last three days, time chamber time, teaching Gohan, Goten, Mirai, and Trunks the Fusion Dance. "I wish this evened out better." he said watching Goten and Trunks run through another practice. "Goten and Trunks make a pair, while you and Gohan make the second." Hiroshi looked over to Mirai sitting beside him. "Once Vegeta wakes up that'll balance us but still leaves Da'kar without a fusion."  
  
"Do you really think we'll need them all?"  
  
"You didn't see Hiroku's fight against Buu, and Buu's not even as powerful as Glacier. At least not yet. From what the Supreme Kai's been saying Buu might well become a match even for Glacier given the time. I intend to be ready to take out the survivor of their inevitable clash."  
  
Mirai nodded. "How much longer until we're all ready for an actual Fusion?"  
  
Hiroshi looked out toward Goten and Trunks. "Well, if we intend to train any I'd say now is the perfect time." He stood up and took a few steps forward. "Goten, Trunks!" he called out. "It's time."  
  
The two boys nodded and got ready. Hiroshi looked over to Mirai and Gohan. "Once they get it right you two will be up." Then he turned back to them as Da'kar walked up to his side. "Alright, ready?"   
  
They nodded.   
  
"Then go!"  
  
"Fuuuuuu. Shunnnnn. HAAAAA!" Their fingers touched and light exploded outward from them blindingly bright.  
  
Mirai's eyes widened, "That's amazing! I can feel their power! They're stronger than me now!"  
  
Gohan nodded. "Me as well. This is impressive, if our power goes up by even this much..."  
  
The light faded and before them stood a single person. His hair stuck straight up and was black except for purple stripes up the side. On his face was a smirk worthy of Vegeta himself. "I rock!" he cried flexing his muscles.  
  
"Yes, it's impressive." Hiroshi said. "But let's see how good you really are. Can you transform?"  
  
The fusion blinked and then smiled. In a flash he went Super Sai-jin. "One transformed Gotenks at your service!" he smirked.  
  
"Alright." Hiroshi said with a smile. "Da'kar. What do you say about a re-match? You against Gotenks."  
  
Da'kar bowed and stepped forward. "Well?"  
  
"Let's go." Gotenks launched forward and slammed a right hook against Da'kar's face sending him sailing. The young fusion stopped to laugh in joy at his power. Da'kar stopped himself in mid air and landed. Bracing his feet and clutching his fists a red aura exploded around him. His muscles began to bulge as they had at the tournament. Gotenks stopped laughing as he felt Da'kar's power build.  
  
"How... he's still stronger than me!" Gotenks cried. In a flash of bright red Da'kar's aura exploded out and then returned to normal. Once more he'd grown in size, only this time he was a bit taller, and his muscles were twice as thick as before.  
  
Hiroshi shook his head. "Da'kar is a Neo Sai-jin, like me. We're born strong. Da'kar there was born with a power level of around three million."  
  
Gohan's eyes bugged out. "Three Million!"  
  
Hiroshi nodded. "His is the highest recorded birth power. Mine's second at 500 thousand. When your father beat Frieza I was in training for just that myself. We knew he was strong but weren't sure how strong. I was at around six million then, and about the same age as you. It's a good thing I didn't go after Frieza myself, I wouldn't have won." He turned to look back out at Gotenks and Da'kar. "Our parents had been the strongest of us up to then. My father, the non Sai-jin half or our blood, was at a million, while our mother was at five million. It wasn't till after Frieza's defeat that our mother went Super Sai-jin.  
  
"As the years went by the Sai-jin race changed, became more gentle and caring. They still had the love of fighting, the challenge of becoming stronger still enticed them greatly, but they cared. After that their powers began to grow rapidly. Our parents soon surpassed me again. When they lost to Glacier.... their power was amazing. I'd never felt anything like it...."  
  
Gotenks turned toward Hiroshi. "But they still lost?"  
  
The Neo Sai-jin nodded. "The battle was in their favor at first. Then, when Glacier transformed.... they began to lose. So they fused into one being. Again they were winning but when Glacier transformed a second time.... they didn't stand a chance....  
  
"By the time Da'kar was born our mother could transform to the third level of Super Sai-jin. Our father could transform as well."  
  
Gotenks lowered his arms and relaxed. He stared at Hiroshi for a moment before glancing over to where Vegeta lay. "We have to stop him." he said softly turning to face Da'kar. "Come on! I've got to get stronger!" he cried launching in. For the remainder of the fusion Gotenks launched one worthless attack after another. Every charge he made was deflected, blocked, or countered completely.  
  
While Gotenks continued to try and hit Da'kar Gohan and Mirai talked to Hiroshi. Before saying anything Gohan glanced over to where Shin sat in meditation. /Just like Piccolo really./ he shook his head and looked back to Hiroshi.  
  
It was Mirai who spoke first though. "You said you're mother could transform to the third level..."  
  
Hiroshi nodded. "Yes, but she couldn't sustain it for long. It was far to draining."  
  
Gohan nodded. "That makes sense. When I first went Super Sai-jin I could barely control it. I still don't know how dad did it."  
  
Mirai looked over to him. "You did pretty good when you reached level two against Cell."  
  
Suddenly there was a whirring sound and they all turned to look. Gotenks took on a blue-white glow and split apart back into Goten and Trunks. "What... what happened?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Times up." Hiroshi said. "You're half hour is over."  
  
"Then we'll fuse again." Goten said.  
  
Da'kar shook his head powering down. "Can't. You have to wait an hour for your bodies to stabilize before the fusion will work again."  
  
"Stabilize?" Goten asked confused.  
  
"Your bodies were just merged, they relied on the other to keep them working." Da'kar explained. "Think of it this way. You build two rooms, each with four walls. Then you take those rooms and merge them into one room with eight walls. Each wall helps the other seven support the ceiling. When the fusion ends you suddenly rip down four of those walls. It takes a while for the remaining walls to get strong enough to hold the ceiling up on their own. Try and power up. You won't be able to get as strong as normal. The difference is small but it will be there."  
  
Hiroshi turned to Mirai and Gohan. "Alright you two. It's your turn now."  
  
{A/N: Ladies and gentlemen! I have a great announcement for you! The birth of my website that exists to support my DBD stories! You'll find (in time) Information on the races I come up with, the characters I create, the attacks I invent, and of course, Power Levels! Go to www.geocities.com/newvegetadatabase to find my site! Enjoy!} 


	33. Reunion

A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. I'd had up to chapter 36 done, and then the disk they were saved on got corrupted and I lost it all. I hadn't wanted to re-write this... which is why it took so long. It may not be up to par with the rest either because of that, I hate re-writing chapters.  
  
Chapter thirty-two - Reunion  
  
New Namek:  
  
Glacier watched the distant night sky as the small blip of power neared, the last Dragonball was on it's way at last. /These Earth Sai-jins are beginning to be a pain. No matter, once I've heard from Zarbon I'll see to the Gateway. Once it's finished there're wont be anyone standing in my way./  
  
He watched the Namek land and place the six star Dragonball with the others. He lifted slowly and floated down to them. Then he turned to the Namek beside him. "Summon him!"  
  
The Namek nodded and spoke a phrase in his own language. A moment later the sky darkened and the Dragonballs began to glow brightly. Suddenly light exploded upward and snaked through the air slowly forming into Parunga. "Cooler, you haven't been killed yet?" the Dragon asked with a bit of a laugh.  
  
"Not yet Dragon, not yet. I have a wish. Undo that idiot Zarbon's mistake and revive him."  
  
Parunga thought for a moment, then smiled slightly. His eyes began to glow, "It shall be done." he boomed. A moment later Zarbon stood before Glacier.  
  
***********  
  
Earth:  
  
The breeze blew through the fields and craters of the previous day's battle. Dust swirled up around a lone figure standing in the middle of one of those craters. She stared at her hands in disbelief and wonder. "I... I was dead..." she said softly. "How... how am I alive? What.... what happened?"  
  
~I am what happened, Glacier really needs to learn how to phrase his questions. My name is Parunga, I don't have time to explain. Go find Gohan, he'll tell you about me. Tell him New Namek needs his help....~  
  
"Wha.... where are you!" she cried spinning around.  
  
~On a far off planet, but that's not important. Just go! I've already given you the power to sense Gohan. Use it!~  
  
Videl stood in silence for a moment staring up at the night sky. "I... I /i sense Gohan." she said in awe turning to his direction. Suddenly she lifted into the air and speed off higher and higher towards where she felt Gohan.  
  
***********  
  
Hyperbolic time chamber:  
  
Gohan collapsed face first into the ground. He'd just worn himself out in a fight against Hiroshi. He struggled to lift himself into a sitting position and looked off into the distance where the sounds of battle still rung out. Gotenks and Da'kar where going at it again, Mirai was laying beside him just as worn out. After all, they'd been fused together for the fight.  
  
A worn and tired Hiroshi made his way over to them and shook his head. "That's.... wha.... what happens when... you... you hold back." he panted. "I shouldn't.... have... done so well.... against you two."  
  
Mirai groaned as he sat up. "What kind of training... would that have been?" he asked. "We got a better.... better work...out.... this way."  
  
"The three of you look like you belong in a grave." a voice said from behind them. It was welcomingly familiar to Mirai and the others, but had something of a joking tone to it. That struck them all as odd.  
  
Mirai tuned painfully to look at who had spoke and smiled, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Fa...Father! You're awake!"  
  
Vegeta snorted lightly. "Of course I'm awake, I've been awake for an hour now."  
  
"You... you have?" asked Gohan.  
  
Vegeta smiled. "How exactly did the two of you do that?" he asked glancing from one to the other.  
  
***************  
  
Earth, The Lookout:  
  
"Thanks Dende." Videl said setting her plate down on the table. She'd arrived at the lookout about half an hour ago, after over two hours of flying, and the sun was already up. She'd met Dende, and Mr. Popo, shortly after landing on the lookout. He'd explained to her that Gohan and the others where doing some special training and offered her breakfast. She'd accepted gladly, flying that far was tiring.  
  
She looked down at her watch... this time yesterday she was at the World Martial Arts tournament watching Trunks and Da'kar's match. Things had changed so much in the last twenty four hours. It was hard to believe everything had really happened.  
  
Mr. Popo suddenly turned from her and Dende to look at a door behind him. "Oh my, they're coming out early... oh that's right, Vegeta, Mirai, and the boys went in before the others..."  
  
Videl turned and watched as the door slid open slowly. Bright light poured out from within as a form stepped into the light and was silhouetted. One by one they stepped out of the time chamber, Gohan was the last one out. It took a moment for him to see her and he froze. "Vi...... Videl? Videl!" he cried.  
  
"Hi Gohan." she smiled. 


	34. Farewells

A/N: Once again, sorry about the long span of nothing. I've had a bad case of 'not in the mood to type-itis' for over a month, and just got a PS2 recently. Pure bliss, DBZ Bodokai has kept me busy the past few days. Anyway on with the story.  
  
Chapter thirty-three - Farewells  
  
Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Mirai, Vegeta, Hiroshi, Da'kar, Videl, and Shin all stood at the lookout's edge watching the Earth far below and the stars high above. Closing his eyes Gohan saw his father, and Piccolo, and Krillin all smiling down at him. /Don't worry Piccolo, Krillin, we'll get then Namek Dragonballs somehow. And we'll stop Glacier and Buu./  
  
"We'd better be going." Hiroshi said at last. "We've got a long trip to New Vegeta ahead of us."  
  
"I think we all have people to say good-bye to first." Gohan said looking from one person to the next. "Mom's going to be worried enough about Goten and I as it is."  
  
"Not to mention my dad." Said Videl frowning a bit. "Though how exactly I'm going to explain that I'm going into space with a bunch of aliens to another world to help save the universe is beyond me."  
  
"So you're sure you want to go?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Of course. I'm not letting you go alone, someone has to keep an eye on you guys." she said with a smile.  
  
Gohan looked down at her and smiled. They'd talked for over two hours, most of the time Gohan was explaining his life story to her. It was during that time that Gohan realized how much he really did care for her, and vice versa.  
  
"That women's probably going nuts." Vegeta agreed lifting into the air.  
  
"Alright." Hiroshi said. "Da'kar, the Supreme Kai, and I will head to our ship and get it started. The drives take a while to warm up anyway. Where should we pick you up at?"  
  
"Capsule Corp." Vegeta said. "You can't miss it." and with that he, Trunks, and Mirai sped into the distance.  
  
"Right then." Said Gohan. "Ready to see mom again Goten?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Gohan?" asked Videl. "Can I come with you?  
  
"Hmm? Sure." She smiled as the three of them took off toward the Son home.  
  
"Well then, shall we be going as well?" Hiroshi said lifting off with Da'kar and Shin following behind him.  
  
Son Family Home:  
  
"You okay Chi-Chi?" Yamcha asked sitting another basket of clothes down in the grass. He'd been asked by Ox King to come out and help, and keep an eye on Chi-Chi. Right now she was staring off into the sky.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine Yamcha." she sighed.  
  
Yamcha was about to say something when he sensed a power signal coming. "Hey! It's Gohan!" He cried.  
  
"Really? Where Yamcha?" He pointed and she, as well as the Ox King, turned to look. They could just make out three dots of light. "It looks like Goten and someone else is with him too. Oh, they're all right!" she cried as Gohan, Goten, and Videl landed in front of her.  
  
"Mom!" Goten cried running over.  
  
She hugged him. "Where've you two been? I was so worried!"  
  
"Sorry mom." Gohan said. "We had a small problem after we left."  
  
"Where's everyone else?" Yamcha asked.  
  
Gohan looked at the ground for a second before saying anything. "Dad had to go back to Otherworld... Vegeta, Mirai, and Trunks are heading for Capsule Corp... Krillin, 18, and Piccolo didn't make it. Where's Marron?"  
  
"Bulma took her home with her." Yamcha said.  
  
Gohan nodded, then looked to his mom. "We came back to tell you we'll be gone for a while."  
  
"Gone?" she asked.  
  
"We have to go to New Namek, for the Dragonballs. So we can bring back Piccolo, Krillin, and 18. I know we could use Earth's Dragonballs for Piccolo, Dende is already on it, but we still need the Namekian ones for Krillin and 18."  
  
"Oh, is that all... here I thought you were going to say you were going out to fight some unbeatable monster."  
  
Gohan looked down at the ground again. "Well... We have to stop Majin Buu, he's the one that killed the others.... and New Namek's been taken over by someone else who wants us all dead..."  
  
Chi-Chi just stared at Gohan for a moment, he could see the tears in her eyes, but she surprised him with what she said. "You keep an eye on Goten, okay? And don't you get yourself killed out there, got it?"  
  
Her response shocked him for a moment before he nodded. "Sure mom." he said hugging her. "We'll be fine, and we'll come back. I promise."  
  
Capsule Corp:  
  
The three Sai-jin royals landed behind Capsule Corp., where they found Bulma and Dr. Briefs working on something large and familiar. "Is that... a time machine?" Mirai asked startling Bulma.  
  
"Mirai, Trunks, Vegeta!" she cried happily.  
  
"Yes, yes, woman, we're okay." he said with a slight smile, which seemed out of place to Bulma but a sight that Mirai and Trunks had grown used to over the last three months they'd spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. That still didn't prepare either of them for seeing Vegeta wrap his arms around Bulma and kiss her.  
  
"Ewwwww!" Trunks cried looking away. "Gross!"  
  
Mirai laughed as Bulma stared at Vegeta in shock. Finally she recovered her composure, "What's wrong with you Vegeta?" she asked putting her hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever..."  
  
"He's okay mom." Mirai said. "There was an... incident." and Mirai explained about what Majin Buu had done finishing up with, "and shortly after he told us he was awake again he made some kind of discovery, but refuses to tell us what it is. He's only saying that he's finally figured it out, exactly what it is I'm not sure..."  
  
"Wow." said Bulma. "I suppose you're going to go after this Majin Buu, and Glacier?"  
  
"Of course." Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Be careful okay? All of you. And Mirai, I'll have this working when you get back... I know your world is gone but maybe you can still fix things..."  
  
Mirai nodded as Trunks gave Bulma a hug. "Thanks..."  
  
Vegeta turned and looked skyward... "Now where's Hiroshi and Kakkarotto's brats?"  
  
Satan City, Hercule's Mansion:  
  
Videl, Gohan, and Goten landed outside the front door and looked around. After hesitating a moment she opened the door and stepped inside. "Dad?! Are you here?" she called.  
  
Gohan and Goten looked around in awe at the large and decorated room they had entered. "This is amazing." Gohan said looking around.  
  
"Videl?" Came Hercule's voice from a room off to the side. The three of them walked over to the doorway and looked inside. It was a large training room with weights and punching bags. Hercule was setting a dumbbell back in it's cradle and starting to sit up. "Where have you been? I was.." that's when he saw Gohan and Goten. "Who are they?"  
  
"Friends." she said.  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you spent the night with him huh?"  
  
"No, it's not like that." Gohan said blushing.  
  
"Look, Videl, you know what I said about you dating. Anyone you date has to be as strong as I am."  
  
Videl and Gohan glanced at each other for a moment. "Dad, you saw the tournament yesterday."  
  
"Yeah, nothing but a bunch of light show and trick users." he said. "I mean, people can't fly or shot light from their hands."  
  
"You saw Videl's match." Gohan said.  
  
At that Hercule froze. "He's right dad." Videl said. "Those aren't tricks."  
  
"Of course they are!"  
  
Videl closed her eyes and sighed. Then slowly she began to lift into the air until she was floating at eye level with Hercule. "See, it's not tricks." she said before landing.  
  
"How... how'd you do that?!"  
  
"I'll explain later dad, I don't have time now. I just came to tell you not to worry about me. I'm going away for a while, with Gohan, Goten, and some of their friends."  
  
"What?! Where are you going?!"  
  
"It's hard to explain dad... Just... Don't worry about me okay?" she said turning around toward Gohan and Goten. "Come on guys, let's go." she said walking past the two of them. They stared at her for a moment before following her out the front door.  
  
Hercule followed them, and as he stepped outside he watched them fly away. /What's going on? This doesn't make any sense.... I've got to follow her, who knows who those guys are!/  
  
Capsule Corp:  
  
It was a few moments later as Videl, Gohan, and Goten landed at Capsule Corp. where the others still waited. "What took so long?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Sorry, a bit of trouble convincing Hercule Videl would be okay." Gohan said. "Any sign of Hiroshi yet?"  
  
"Um, guys!" Bulma yelled. "You have to see this!" she said bringing out a small T.V. and showing them. On screen was the image of a large, gray, spherical ship moving over the city.  
  
"That must be Hiroshi's ship." Mirai said. "How close is it?"  
  
"Almost here." Bulma said as a shadow began to cover the courtyard. The group looked up as the large sphere blocked out the sun. "Amazing... it's got to be at least a mile in diameter!"  
  
As the ship stopped overhead of them stream of red light came down and landed in front of them. "Is everyone ready?" Da'kar asked. They all nodded. "Good, follow me."  
  
Hercule stopped his air car and stared up at the huge ship floating over capsule corp. "Amazing! They sure come up with some cool stuff there... Hey! That's them!" he cried as Gohan and the others flew up past him a few yards away. He reached down into a compartment and pulled out a small capsule before depressing it's tab. An instant later there was a small jet pack on his passenger seat. Quickly he put it on, set his air car on auto pilot to fly back to his house, and then used the jet pack to fly up toward the ship. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before!" he said with a big smile. "This must be how they do it, just with much smaller models."  
  
***  
  
"Damn, that hurts." a voice said painfully as it's owner came to at last. She looked down at her body and saw the source of the pain, her left arm was completely missing. "Oh, that's great." she winced trying to sit up. Once she was finally upright she looked down at her side where the newest surge of pain had come from only to find a huge gash, and her metal ribs poking out.  
  
"Luckily the organ stuff was cauterized by whatever attack did this. Let's see how much of this I can fix." She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. After a moment she opened them and looked down again. She could still see her metal ribs poking out, but the organic stuff was somewhat healed.  
  
Slowly, and painfully, she climbed to her feet and looked around. Off in the distance, about a hundred yards off, she saw Mainframe. "He looks even shittier than I do." she said with a laugh as she saw his missing legs and cracked head. "Ouch." she winced looking at the damage to his head. Bending down she used her healing powers to fix his fractured head but, as with her arm and torn abdomen, she couldn't fix him completely.  
  
"We must have cat DNA in us." she said slinging him over her right shoulder. "Nothing seems to kill us, does it? But what the hell do we do about our damaged bodies? There's no way our powers could fix us, no matter how hard we tried. We need someone with technical no how, and resources." She sighed looking up into space, suddenly wishing they hadn't killed Gero. Sure, he'd been a total ass and control freak but...  
  
"Of course! Bulma Briefs! Well bro, looks like we're heading to Capsule Corp." 


	35. Ascension

Chapter thirty-four - Ascension  
  
Earth, Capsule Corp:  
  
Matrix looked around the dimly light room at the computer terminals and machinery. It gave her the feeling of being back in Gero's lab, a feeling she despised. Though in the week she'd spent with Bulma she'd realized not everyone was like Gero. Bulma had her reservations about repairing the two of them but had done so anyway. It had only taken the woman about four hours to fix them both. Since then she'd left the two stay at Capsule Corp while she and her father worked on the Space Ship.  
  
After hearing where the others had gone Matrix had insisted on going after them. The challenge presented by both Buu and Glacier was to enticing to the part Sai-jin Android to pass up. Mainframe had agreed, though she felt for other reasons. She knew little of her own past, or Mainframe's. Gero had kept few records on their lives as Humans but they both had memories that would surface now and again. Mainframe, even as a Human, had hated them. He'd not had the easy life, not compared to what Matrix could remember of her life.  
  
Picking up the mirror that sat on the desk before her she looked at herself. It had been ten years since Gero had kidnapped her, no, not her, the Human she had been, yet she still looked like a teen. From what she remembered, and what she'd found on the internet, she'd been a student at Orange Star High. An athlete, the star player for their Basketball and Soccer teams. "Brandi." she said softly looking at her face trying to place the life that went with the name.  
  
Mainframe had learned little of his past life, and something he'd found made him stop looking at it altogether. All Matrix knew was that they'd been brother and sister, just like seventeen and eighteen had been. She dropped the mirror back onto the desk and silently yelled at herself for looking back at what she'd lost. She had a new life now, she should forget her old life and try to make the best of her new one.  
  
***  
  
Deep Space, Hiroshi's ship:  
  
They'd been in space a week already, and during that time they'd convinced their stow-away, Hercule, that they were in space. They were still working on convincing him about KI. Videl worked on that when Vegeta wasn't insisting she train with him, something Gohan found odd since the Sai-jin Prince typically wanted to train alone. No one was sure exactly why Vegeta was working Videl so hard but they could see the improvement in her strength everyday.  
  
At the moment Gohan, Hiroshi, Videl, and Hercule where all on the main bridge. Gohan had been amazed lately at how normal Hercule could be. Of course he hadn't been boasting lately, at least not since he'd seen Gohan lift a ten ton crate with ease and Videl had beaten him in their spar match without trouble.  
  
"So could you explain this KI thing again?" he asked.  
  
Videl sighed. "It's an energy that everyone has. It's what gives you your strength and endurance. Once you learn to control it you can get stronger fast, and beyond normal physical limitations. It's why we're so strong and how we can fly."  
  
Hiroshi nodded. "I've got an idea." he walked over to a computer console and brought up a program. "This ship, like most ships, is equipped with scouter technology. It allows us to detect a person's KI and determine just how much they have. Maybe a numerical value will help explain."  
  
"Sort of like the punching machines from the tournament?" Hercule asked.  
  
Videl nodded. "Kind of. But that required you to hit it, this just scans the strength of your aura."  
  
Hiroshi activated the system. "I'm at rest so my power wont be anywhere near my actual strength, since I know how to suppress it, same with Gohan. You and Videl will get exact readings." A moment later the computer beeped and three outlines appeared. The first was distinctly Gohan and inside it read 5,000. The second was Hiroshi's and inside was 10,000. The third was Hercule's which read 87. Lastly was Videl's out line which read 885.  
  
"Wow... Videl's that much stronger than me? And your numbers are huge!"  
  
Gohan just nodded. "We're even stronger than that, but it would overload the system if we were at full power. Now Videl's that strong because of three things. One, she knows about her KI and can train with it allowing it her to get much stronger. Second, I trained with her for the tournament so she got an even bigger workout than she would have otherwise. Third, Vegeta's been training her... and he's.... not the easiest teacher."  
  
"So um... how strong are most people?" Hercule asked.  
  
"The average Human power level is only 5." Gohan said. "But Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin, all friends of mine, are in the thousands somewhere."  
  
Hercule nodded. "And just how strong are you two?"  
  
Gohan glanced sideways at Hiroshi for a moment. Hiroshi smiled. "Well... let's just say that the system on the ship wont overload until around thirty million."  
  
"Thir... thirty million! That's amazing!"  
  
Suddenly a siren blared throughout the ship. Hiroshi quickly checked the external scanners and found seven space pods bearing down on them. Each pod bore two symbols. One was Glacier's emblem, the other was the emblem of Fortan, one of Glacier's captains. "Not good." Hiroshi said. "Fortan's team is stronger than Shiko's, and bigger." He looked over a map quickly. "There, we'll land on Tadagor. Their pods are faster than us so we have no choice but to fight them or let them ram our ship and smash it into pieces."  
  
***  
  
Deep Space, Zanis's ship:  
  
Zanis watched as his sister's pod was brought on board, along with Brolly's. He watched as his men pulled his sister Shiko from her space pod. He too had ice blue skin and red eyes, but his hair was red as well. He also stood seven foot tall. Making his way to his sister he bent down to look her in the eye. "You okay?" he asked softly.  
  
She nodded. "What about Brolly?"  
  
"I'll take care of him sis, don't worry. You need to get to the regen tank."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts." he stood up and nodded to his men who carried her off down the ships halls to the regen rooms. Then he turned to Brolly's pod which was being opened just now. His men where pitched backwards by a massive energy surge as the door opened. Quickly they moved in again and helped Brolly out of his pod.  
  
"What in the hell..." Zanis whispered wide eyed. Brolly was glowing with light green, gold, and blue energy that was swirling around his entire body. His hair was tinged with gold in places but still mostly black. Red lightning like energy encircled his body like a snake. "I've never seen this before... I don't get it..." He nodded quickly to his men and they escorted Brolly to a regen tank.  
  
Shiko's injuries healed in just under an hour and she was released. Brolly was still listed in critical and still had the same odd appearance. "I don't get it either." She said as Zanis entered the room. "I don't know what's wrong with him."  
  
She stayed in the room for two hours before there was any sign of recovery from Brolly. His appearance stabilized for a moment as did his vitals. She looked up in time to see the sudden glare of golden light from within the tank. Quickly she stepped back realizing that Brolly had recovered and it wouldn't be to safe beside the tank. She was proven right a moment later as the regen tank exploded. As the debris and dust settled she stared at him in shock. He was in his transformed state, only his hair was longer and sticking straight up now, unlike the spikes he normal had. His muscles were larger, and he looked taller. Then she saw the wisps of blue lightning dance around his body and she knew what had happened, he'd transformed again, just like that guy he'd fought back on Earth. 


	36. The Amazing Durgin

Chapter thirty-five - The Amazing Durgin  
  
Hiroshi's large ship descended through the clouds and purple sky of Tadagor. Around the ship large thick legs emerged allowing the ship to land with a soft thud. Hiroshi led the others through the hallways and out into the light of the planets five suns. They looked around at the barren landscape, nothing but desert as far as they could see. "The entire planet's like this." Hiroshi said. "Nothing lives here, there's an atmosphere but no surface water, the clouds over head are the only water on the entire planet."  
  
"Perfect." said Gohan. "We don't have to worry about hurting anyone in the battle then." He turned back to look at Videl. "Stay here in the ship okay? This battle's going to be even more extreme than the last I think."  
  
Videl nodded. "Come on dad. Let's go over to the monitor room, we can watch the battle on the monitors." Hercule watched the others walk out of the ship and into the world of sand around them. He was about to protest when he remembered the lesson about energy and how much these guys had. It was kind of hard to believe but... so was everything else that had happened. He turned and followed Videl back into the ship.  
  
As the wind blew the sand up around them seven streaks of light fell from the sky and slammed into the ground in the distance. Hiroshi and the others put some distance between them and their ship to try and prevent it from being damaged. A moment later seven dots of light, two white, two blue, two green, and one orange, appeared over the horizon. An instant later the seven warriors had landed in front of their group. The seven where a sight indeed, and Gohan and the others recognized what two of them were, and that was the most shocking aspect of the group.  
  
Hiroshi glared at them. ~The two short ones are Durgin and Gox.~ Hiroshi said telepathically to the group. ~The bald one is Java, the girl is Indra, the two Nameks are Vagok and Kwake Slug, the last one is the leader, Fortan.~  
  
Durgin and Gox looked like the same person, short with red scales and a tuft of bright neon green hair like a Mohawk. They had two sets of eyes, one set above the other. The eyes were strange as well, the pupils looked layered. Blue on the outside, silver in the middle, and pink on the inside with black pupils. They were about a head taller than Trunks.  
  
Java was a tan color, and as Hiroshi 'said' he was bald. He was also huge with bulging muscles and even taller than Recoome had been. The man looked like a tank but relatively Human. His eyes though, were not normal, even stranger than the two short guys. They were pure red.  
  
Indra was the only female in the group. She also had tan skin and long orange waist length hair, except for the bangs which were white. Mirai thought that under different circumstances she might be cute, but the current scowl on her face seemed to distort it. Her emerald green eyes seemed to bore right through him.  
  
The Nameks were obviously Nameks. Vagok looked almost exactly like Piccolo, only with lighter green skin, a rounder face, and a more intense, if that's even possible, look. Kwake was a bit taller than Vagok and had a deeper green skin, more of a square jaw, large muscles, and a scar on his face. His glare seemed even more dangerous than his counterpart.  
  
Fortan was an interesting sight as well. His skin was orange with black tiger like stripes. He had deep purple shoulder length hair, the normally white part of his eyes were ice blue, his irises were a fiery red, his pupils were white. He was about the same height as Gohan and Hiroshi.  
  
"It's been a long time." Fortan said in a deep voice as a smile formed on his face. "Haven't seen you since your parents tried to take out Glacier."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Fortan." Hiroshi said coldly glaring at the other man. "Though I suggest you leave us alone, you don't want to deal with us, you wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
Fortan laughed. "Against you? Please, don't make me laugh!"  
  
"Alright. How about we hold a small tournament here?"  
  
Fortan and the others smiled. "Sure." he said with a gleam in his eye. "How about a set of one on one matches? Pick seven of you and we'll match up. Weakest against weakest, all the way up to strongest against strongest. What do you say?"  
  
Hiroshi looked back at the others who all had determined looks on their faces, even the two kids. "Alright, sure." he turned to the others and smiled. "So how do we set this up?"  
  
~The kids are the weakest.~ Mirai's voice said in the groups head. ~Unless they fuse then they're stronger than me.~  
  
The kids smiled at them. ~So then we can fight?~ asked Goten.  
  
Vegeta nodded. ~Here's my suggestion. Mirai goes first, then Gotenks, then Da'kar, followed by the Supreme Kai. Next will be Gohan, then me, then you Hiroshi. What do you guys think?~  
  
Gohan looked at Vegeta uncertain whether the prince was being arrogant or not, he did put Hiroshi as last. And then of course he'd seemed much stronger than ever before ever since he recovered... maybe the increase in power didn't apply to just physical wounds? Whatever the cause Gohan decided to trust Vegeta's judgment. ~Alright, let's do it guys.~  
  
Mirai nodded and stepped in front of them. "So, which of you is first?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"I am!" said one of the short red scaled men. "I am the Amazing Durgin!" he said striking a pose, arms up, hands out like wings, right leg up with the sole of his foot against his left knee.  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. /Ginyu Force wannabe's./  
  
Mirai cracked his neck and the two squared off across the sand. Suddenly the short alien vanished from sight but Mirai noticed the shift in sands to his right and slid to the left causing the red fist to miss. Mirai spun and lashed out with his right leg which connected to the side of Durgin's head. The red alien didn't even flinch. Mirai landed and slammed his right fist into Durgin's head but still the alien didn't move.  
  
"Hahaha. I don't see how you guys survived on Earth against Shiko's team. Unless your friends are a lot stronger than you are."  
  
Mirai scowled at the little red imp. "Fine, guess I need to go Super... might as well go all out." He clenched his hands into fists and a gold glow formed around him. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he cried as the glow flared into a bright aura blowing all the sand away. Suddenly the aura shrank back down as blue light danced across it, Mirai stood on the exposed rock crust.  
  
"What!" Durgin cried taking a step back. "You're a Super Sai-jin!"  
  
"Level two actually." he said with a grin.  
  
With a sudden flash of light Mirai threw a hard left aiming for the alien's stomach but his short stature caused the punch to smash into his face but it still sent him flying back and through a sand dune.  
  
The short alien exploded upward, his white aura flaring out brilliantly. "You... YOU!" he cried. "No monkey is stronger than me! You hear ME!" he roared surging in toward Mirai he stepped to the left and slammed a knee into the charging alien's stomach stopping him dead in the air as his eyes went wide. The Sai-jin spun around and nailed Durgin with an elbow into his head. Then he vanished and appeared above Durgin. With a swift kick to his back he slammed him down through the sand and into the rock cracking it.  
  
"You obviously spent to much time around Glacier." Vegeta snorted. "What are you going to do after this match? After all, Mirai is the weakest of our group."  
  
Durgin looked up at Mirai, and then over at Vegeta. Suddenly he thrust both palms up into the air remaining where he lay. His hands flashed white and began to glow, the white glow shifted to a deep purple laced with bright red. "Armageddon Eruption!" he shouted. Suddenly the energy surged upward toward Mirai, faster than he'd expected. The Sai-jin tried to dodge the blast but realized quickly he'd not make it in time and quickly erected a KI barrier.  
  
The stream of energy hit the field and began to push the barrier up and Mirai as well. He could also feel the KI barrier begin to collapse. /This attacks amazing, he can he keep pouring this much energy into it? It feels like he's pouring everything he has into it. Well, that doesn't matter, I've got to break the attack before it hits, or I'm going to feel it tomorrow./ He thrust both of his palms out to his side and began to build his power pushing out and around the barrier forcing he energy further away. Suddenly he left out a scream as the barrier exploded outward diverting the attack back down at Durgin.  
  
The red alien quickly stopped the attack and moved away from where he was. When the blast hit everything was vaporized and the sand became glass. "No... there's no way." he stammered in shock. "That's... that's my best attack..."  
  
"Then let's see what my can do against you shall we?" he said with a grin. Suddenly his arms began to move at incredible speeds. Suddenly his arms thrust downward, fingers spread, thumbs and forefinger touching. "Burning Attack!" he shouted at the top his lungs. Suddenly a large bright ball of orange energy formed and surged down at a shocked Durgin. There was a sudden flash and a massive explosion shook the entire planet. More sand had become glass and Durgin lay on his back no moving, his KI nearly gone.  
  
Mirai touched down with the others and changed back to normal. "That's settled." he said with a smile.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other and smiled. "Alright!" Goten cheered. "We're up next!" The two pint sized Sai-jins walked forward with large grins on their faces.  
  
"Aw, what's this?" Gox asked walking forward. "I get the twerps?"  
  
Fortan shook his head. "We agreed," he called out. "One on one matches only, the two of you can't fight together."  
  
"That's okay." Trunks said with a cocky grin. "We aren't planning to, not exactly." the two turned and walked away from each other. Once they were far enough away from each other the turned to face Gox again. Then they struck the first pose. "Fuuuuuu!" moved to the next pose. "Shunnnnnn!" Moved again, fingers touching just right. "Haaaaaaaaa!" There was a blinding flash of light as the two merged into one being.  
  
Gotenks stood with a large grin on his face, from ear to ear. "Now you face the greatest Sai-jin in the universe! I am Gotenks!" There was a bright flash of gold and Gotenks transformed to level two, just as Mirai had done a moment ago. "Let's go!" he cried charging in toward Gox.  
  
[{(A/N: If you like this story then please leave a review, and check out my two other stories Twisted Reality and Legend of the Super Sai-jin. Hope you enjoy them all and don't forget to review, and tell me if there's something you don't like so I know what to work on! How else am I suppose to improve my writing?)}] 


	37. Da’kar’s ultimate attack

Chapter thirty-six - Da'kar's ultimate attack  
  
Gox jumped back causing Gotenks fist to smash into the glass. The fusion turned toward Gox and frowned. "Hey now! Get back here!" he cried and charged after him. This time Gotenks's fist connected with Gox's head and the two locked into close combat. Gotenks was obviously winning since he was the only one landing any blows. After a few moments Gox pulled back panting and Gotenks landed with a big grin on his face.  
  
"That's impressive." Mirai said. "I knew Gotenks was strong but I hadn't expected him to be this much stronger than me."  
  
Gox looked back at Fortan and his team. "Hey, this isn't fair! It's two people!"  
  
Fortan shook his head. "He's only one person, it's only a fusion like Glacier, only with inferior parts."  
  
Gotenks turned his own glared toward Fortan. "Who you calling inferior!" he cried putting his hands on his waist.  
  
Gox used the distraction to his advantage and charged in grabbing Gotenks by the arms and flying straight up into the air. "Hey!" Cried Gotenks. "No fair, I wasn't ready! Time out!"  
  
Gox laughed. "Sorry kid, no time outs." He turned and started diving down toward the ground stopping just a few feet up and releasing Gotenks. The fusion slammed head first through the glass, about a hundred feet of sand, and then the solid rock below it. After a moment Gox called down, "Hey, I know you're down there! Come on up!"  
  
Suddenly the glass cracked and the sand began to swirl. It rose higher becoming like a twister. A golden light flared to life in it's center brighter and brighter. Then suddenly the light exploded through the swirling sand causing the twister to exploded revealing a very upset Gotenks.  
  
"Ready to give up yet kid?" Gox asked mockingly.  
  
The fusion laughed before suddenly vanishing. A moment later Gox slammed into the ground unmoving and Gotenks powered down landing back with the others. Mirai blinked.... "What just happened?" he asked looking at the others.  
  
Hiroshi smiled. "They won, six kicks to the face and an elbow to the head."  
  
"Now that the wimps are out of the way." Java said in a deep voice stepping forward. "It's my turn to fight, so whoever feels like dieing just step up."  
  
Da'kar walked forward removing his wristbands and boots and dropping them on the ground behind him. Java laughed. "So the puny prince wants to take on big bad Java? You're barely taller than my knees." he said grinning. "Come on then, meet your doom against the All Mighty Java!" he said striking a pose to show off his bulging muscles.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Da'kar's red aura flared to life as he began to power up, the sand blowing out from around him, his hair flapping around wildly. His muscles built quickly in size nearly quadrupling in bulk. He grew just over a foot taller. Then the aura deepened in color and he was almost completely hidden from view. There was a flash of blue in his aura, then another of white. They could all feel his power pushing against some kind of barrier trying to break through, it was Vegeta who realized what was happening.  
  
"He's transforming." he said with a grin. "I hadn't expected that, I just knew he was able to beat Gotenks in training."  
  
Hiroshi nodded. "Da'kar is the only Neo Sai-jin who can transform. We've all got the potential, but he was born with the power. Probably since both our parents could transform when they had him."  
  
Da'kar's aura flared larger and began to shift from it's deepened red to a light red again. Then there was a flash of red light and the transformation was complete. Da'kar stood obviously changed. His eyes had remained the same but his hair was longer, hanging in tendril like clumps over his shoulders. His aura was the same red color but now it was laced with blue and white like hot flame. The massive bulk of his muscles from his previous powered up state had shrunk slightly, though they were still larger than they'd been before he transformed.  
  
Gotenks stared at him wide eyed, jaw dropping to the floor. "Ah man! That's not fair! He's still stronger than me!"  
  
Da'kar smiled. "Just barely, when on a scale like ours at least. It should be enough to deal with Java though."  
  
The large man laughed. "You over exaggerate your power."  
  
"Let's find out!" Da'kar cried charging in toward the large man. The young warrior was surprised by Java's speed considering his size, but it wasn't enough to enable Java to dodge him. His right fist connected with his jaw. His left foot launched out and slammed into Java's stomach doubling him over. Da'kar did a back flip while floating in the air and kicked the large man over his head and behind him to come crashing down at the feet of the other Z Fighters.  
  
Java pulled himself to his feet and growled. Suddenly he vanished to reappear right in front of Da'kar. The young Neo Sai-jin got a massive knee to his face that sent him flying backwards. Java followed quickly after him and slammed a large fist down into his gut followed by another and then he turned and backhanded him across the jaw sending him into a distant sand dune.  
  
The instant after he hit the sand he was charging back in again. Because of his small size he managed to slip past Java's fist and slam both his feet into the large man's chest. As Java went down he grabbed hold of Da'kar's head. On the way down he spun and slammed the small warrior head first into the ground. Java stood back up grinning but rubbing his chest. "That was easy enough."  
  
Java was pitched forward by a massive energy blast to his back thrown by the still face down Da'kar. Slowly he got to his feet and looked at where the big man still lay. Again he fired an energy blast but Java rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet frowning. He flew in and through a large right hook but Da'kar reached up with on hand and caught it with a thunderous crack.  
  
It was followed instantly by another crack as Da'kar caught his other fist. Fling his arms out and releasing his grip on Java he fired a red blast of energy at the large man's chest knocking him over. Instantly he was over him pounding on him as fast as he could. A moment later one of Java's fists lanced up knocking Da'kar into the air. Java followed quickly after again and stopped just above him. With a quick thrust of his arm he slammed his left elbow into the young warrior's back knocking him into the ground.  
  
Da'kar stood slowly and looked up to where Java grinned. The young prince glared at his opponent for a moment, then relaxed and calmly cracked his neck and worked a few kinks out of his arms. Suddenly he launched into the air and the two began to exchange blows but none got through the other's defenses. As they fought they floated lower and lower getting closer to the sand which began to swirl up around them.  
  
The two broke apart and charged each other fists colliding in mid air with a flash and crack. They began to push against each other trying to force the other back but neither budged. Suddenly Da'kar slipped around Java's large arm and kick him in the face then elbowed him atop his head sending him down into the ground. Turning around he fired off a massive barrage of energy blasts bathing the area a bright red. When the attacks died the area below him had been transformed into glass and there was no sign of Java. He looked around for any movement, any trace of KI.  
  
A cracking sound turned his attention back down at the ground. The glass was starting to bulge and crack as the sand pushed up against it. A moment later a stream of blue energy surged up from the ground. Da'kar put his arms up and blocked the attack but was to occupied to notice Java come up behind him with a swift knee to his back.  
  
He hit the ground in front of the other Z Fighters and stood. Slowly he turned and faced Java who had landed about thirty yards away. The little fighter clenched his right fist at his side and it began to glow a deep red. Opening his fist he brought his hand up in front of his face for a moment. Then quickly closed it while whipping his arm around to point it at Java. Then he opened his palm again.  
  
In front of his hand a red energy ball formed and began to grow to a massive size. Da'kar floated into the air slightly as the energy sphere became large than he was. "Nova Blast!" he cried firing the attack. Java grinned and reached out both hands to catch the attack. However, when the attack touched his hands he jerked them back with a shocked look on his face. The others saw his hands where smoking. An instant later the attack had engulfed him and he was lost from view. Da'kar closed his hand, "Implode!" Suddenly the energy blast shrank down to marble size and then there was a bright flash of red, a deafening explosion, and the entire planet shook. When everything stabilized Java was gone and so was all the sand between the two groups of warriors. 


	38. Free for all

Chapter thirty-seven - Free for all  
  
Fortan stood glaring across at the Z Fighters quite upset. "This is beginning to annoy me!" he yelled across the gap between them. "I think it's time to settle this once and for all." He glanced back at the remaining members of his team. "Destroy them! Destroy them all!" In a bright flash Fortan's three remaining warriors launched in at the Z fighters.  
  
Gotenks quickly powered up and transformed once more, unsure how much longer he would stay fused. Da'kar had yet to power down and quickly readied for battle yet again while Mirai powered up and transformed ready to square off against the coming warriors. Bright golden light erupted around Gohan and Vegeta as the two transformed to level two as well.  
  
Gotenks charged quickly into the fray of battle the others close on his heels, however the fused Sai-jin was the first to be knocked out of the fight. As he slammed into the ground the two young Sai-jins split apart. They watched as Mirai and Gohan fought against the Namek Vagok. Mirai lunged in with a right hook but the Namek ducked under and brought his fist up into the time traveler's stomach. He hung there for a moment, draped over the fist, hair flapping in the air, then fell reverting back to normal along the way.  
  
"We're getting no where up here!" Gohan yelled as Indra's foot smashed into Da'kar's head. While the Young Neo Sai-jin fought along side Shin against Indra Vegeta fought alone against Kwake and Hiroshi was trying his best against Fortan.  
  
There was a thunderous crack as one of Kwake's massive fists slammed into Vegeta's head. Then the large Namek brought his knee up into the Sai-jin prince's gut following it up with an elbow to the back. Vegeta dropped only a short distance before glaring back up at Kwake. "That's it you green freak!" he shouted clenching his fists. His power began to build and his aura to flicker wildly. As his power gathered the raging fight around him slowly came to a stop as everyone turned to watch the Sai-jin prince.  
  
The blue wisps of energy around him grew thicker and brighter. The hair on his eyebrows faded away as they grew out over his eyes. His hair grew longer and began to fall down over his back. There was a brilliant flash of golden light and when it died Vegeta floated fully transformed. Again he launched in at Kwake only this time he tore right through the Namek's body. Then he turned and fired a large stream of golden energy that completely engulfed the large alien. A moment later he was gone.  
  
Indra and Vagok vanished and reappeared in explosions an instant later. Vegeta had calmly stopped Vagok's kick with one leg while catching the punch thrown by Indra. Suddenly he released her hand, floated up a short distance, and brought his elbows down on their heads sending them smashing into the ground below. With the rest of Fortan's team out of the way Vegeta landed next to Hiroshi.  
  
Fortan glared at him for a moment then charged in at the two warrior. The three began to trade blows at close range as they worked their way across the planet. "There's.... there's no way." Gohan said in shock watching them go. "Vegeta and Hiroshi are amazing, but it looks like Fortan is still stronger than them."  
  
Mirai climbed to his feet having come to a moment ago. "Did you know he could transform again?" he asked Gohan.  
  
"No... I hadn't known that anyone other than dad could do that. Even I've not reached that level ye... No, they're heading towards the ship! Come on, we've got to try and get them away from there!" Gohan shot off toward the fighting trio with Mirai, Shin, and Da'kar right behind him. The two younger Sai-jins choosing to stay back since they couldn't fuse.  
  
Every opening they got one of them would launch in to give Vegeta and Hiroshi some help, and try and push the fight away from their space ship. Gohan saw an opening from where he floated and charged in pounding his knee into Fortan's back. The alien blocked a joint punch from Vegeta and Hiroshi then turned and swatted Gohan away from him.  
  
The half Sai-jin tried to pull himself to a stop but slammed hard into a rock outcropping and barely moved. /Man he packs a punch... his power is amazing, beyond even Majin Buu, even if just barely. How do you beat something like that? Vegeta only practiced fusing with Mirai but he's spent.../ Gohan pushed hard against the rock he was jammed in and managed to pull his head free. As he did he saw Videl pull to a stop right in front of him.  
  
"Gohan!" she said happily, a worried look on her face. "You had me scared, you weren't moving."  
  
"Sorry, just thinking..."  
  
"This guy's strong, isn't he?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "You have no idea... He's beyond any of us..." Gohan's eyes widened as he felt the power of an incoming attack. Quickly he pulled himself free of the rock and moved around to block Videl from the blast. The battle still raged a few hundred yards away, the nearing attack having been deflected by one of the three. As the blast slammed into him he heard Vegeta's voice in his head.  
  
~We could use a little help over here! Don't tell me you can't transform, where's all that power you had against Cell?~  
  
~I didn't know there was another level.~ Gohan said straining against the attack.  
  
~Well now you do so get to it and get over here!~  
  
~It's not that simple Vegeta....~  
  
~Would you shut up for five minutes and listen to me! Either you make it that simple or we are all dead! Got it! I can't fuse with Hiroshi, not if we want a warrior that can fight, I've never practiced with him, you have! But it wont be enough power unless you ascend first!~  
  
~I'd like to Vegeta but...~  
  
Vegeta was about to say something again but his voice was interrupted by Goku's. ~Vegeta's right Gohan. You have the power to get to the next level, just remember what you did against Cell, use the pain of loss.~  
  
Vegeta's voice came back again. ~Do it quickly kid, we're starting to get pounded over here!~ As Vegeta tried to hold his ground against Fortan he could feel Gohan still straining against the stray energy blast, still trying to hold it back, but he hadn't felt why yet. Then he sensed her, he felt Videl floating behind him. /Of course, that's it!/ ~GOHAN! Do it now or we'll all be dead, including her, and this time it'll be permanent!~  
  
That did it, he could feel Gohan's power surging up, he could feel the barriers break. There was a sudden rush of wind, a blinding flash of light, and a deafening yell. The three stopped fighting as Fortan turned to see what had just happened. Gohan floated in front of Videl, long golden hair flowing down behind him, the stray energy blast held easily in his hand. He suddenly clenched his fist and the attack vanished.  
  
A moment later Gohan stood a few feet from Hiroshi. ~Hold him off Vegeta.~  
  
~My pleasure.~  
  
Vegeta charged in and caught Fortan with his guard down. The Sai-jin prince slammed a fist across the alien's jaw then brought his knee up into his stomach. Again they fought each other at close range, only this time Vegeta was getting more of a pounding without Hiroshi there to help him. Then he heard a sound that was music to his ears.  
  
"Fu..... Sion.... Ha!"  
  
"What!" Fortan leapt back from Vegeta and turned toward the fusing warriors. He went to blast them away from each other but it was to late, the fusion was complete. The new warrior was a sight indeed. Long flowing red hair, like that of a level three Super Sai-jin. A strange purple eye color, with a deep purple aura around which green bolts of energy flowed.  
  
"Well Fortan... what do you think of the new me?" the fusion asked cracking his neck. "Hirohan at your service, you ready for round two?" 


	39. Ancient Ancestry

Chapter thirty-eight - Ancient Ancestory  
  
Vegeta had powered down, as had the others, and stood watching the battle between Hirohan and Fortan. "I still don't get it..." Mirai said watching the battle. "What's with the odd color of the aura?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "Not sure. It could be anything."  
  
Shin looked at the both of them before returning an understanding gaze to the battle.  
  
There was a flash of blue, then orange, followed by green and the two clashing warriors split apart. Again the two charged in and began to trade blows again but it was obvious now that Hirohan had the upper hand. He was dodging everything thrown his way and landing nearly every blow of his own.  
  
The fusion brought his knee up into Fortan's stomach, then elbowed him in the face. Flying in quickly he drove a fist down into Fortan's chest and set him careening into the rocks below. Then he dove down and started pounding furiously on him. Fortan flashed red a few times and then there was an explosion that thrust Hirohan into the air.  
  
Fortan stood and began to glow a solid orange. Slowly his body began to shift and change. He grew in size to a head taller than Hirohan, his muscles bulged, horns emerged on his head and shoulders. As the glow faded it revealed that his hair was gone, his eyes were now solid black, and his skin had turned a deep blue. In a deeper voice than before he laughed. "You're not the only one with hidden talents."  
  
Hirohan stared at him and smiled. "You call that a transformation? I get more power than that when I power up."  
  
Fortan's eyes widened for a moment and then returned to normal. "Nice try kid. You don't have that kind of power."  
  
"I wouldn't bet on that." He clenched his fists and his muscles began to bulge slightly as his clothes and hair waved madly in the air. His aura flared out and his power began to build. In a deafening scream he thrust his arms back and his aura exploded just before he relaxed. There was a flash of light and he charged in at Fortan. As his fist surged toward Fortan's face a sudden foot slammed into his stomach knocking the fusion backward.  
  
As he overcame the surprise he saw Fortan bearing down in him. He quickly blocked each attack as they came. The aliens assault was fierce and it was all Hirohan could do to hold him off. /No.. I have to win this! Everyone's counting on me!/  
  
Then, as Fortan pulled back his fist, Hirohan vanished. Fortan's fist passed through open air as a look of pure shock overtook his face. He looked around frantically for any sign of Hirohan but saw no trace of him. "Where are you? Where are you hiding!? Coward! Come out and fight!"  
  
Da'kar looked around as well, curiously. "Can any of you sense him? I can't feel Hiroshi's presence anymore."  
  
"I can't sense a thing either." Mirai said confused. "Father?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "Nothing, it's like he's... gone...."  
  
Goten looked up at them worried. "You don't think... he's dead, do you?"  
  
None of them said anything but were all wondering the same thing... but how? Fortan's attacks were all blocked, and that last punch missed... Suddenly Shin took a step forward. "Don't worry, he's not dead. He's merely made use of a skill he didn't know he had. Call this the calm before the storm, if you will. Give it a moment, and you will see." He held his wrists behind his back and stared out across the sands. The others glanced at him for a second, then their eyes widened in shock as they felt a massive energy spike.  
  
Instantly the sky and ground were torn apart by a massive gust of force. Purple light glared out violently bright from the center of the disturbance. As the waves of force tore through the sky a deafening scream broke over their roar. The glaring purple grew into a deeper and darker color, the sparks of green deepened and began to shift in color as well. Slowly the purple became a roar black, the green a fierce red. Then it ended, the waves of energy resided, the aura faded to a faint outline surrounded by red lightning, and Hirohan was no longer as he had been, no longer what he had been.  
  
In the place of Hirohan floated a six foot tall pitch black ape with glaring red eyes. Saliva rolled down it's fangs, a long tall waving behind it. The creature snarled as the Z fighters all took a step back. It's power was massive, greater than anything they'd ever felt before. "What is that thing?" Vegeta said disgusted.   
  
"Something long since destroyed, buried and forgotten by most. That is a true Oozaru Vegeta. A Demon of the darkest variety, and one of the most powerful creatures to ever exist. I felt Hirohan searching for hidden power within himself and thanks to Gohan's innate ability to tap into the power of his ancestors Hirohan founded it in the form of this being."  
  
As Vegeta listened to Shin his eyes lost focus on Hirohan for a second as memories resurfaced, images from his time unconscious. Now he had another piece of the puzzle, the final piece. All that was left was to fit them together, and he would, in time. He came back to reality as the now vicious and unrestrained creature that was Hirohan charged forward and tore into Fortan, the alien was unable to even move let alone defend.  
  
"We should be wary however." Shin said as he watched. "Like this Hirohan will have no control over his actions, the ancient Oozaru's were more into death and destruction than making friends. He'll have little to no memory or control."  
  
Shin was proven right as Hirohan viciously attacked Fortan. A sudden and massive kick left out a thunderous crack and Fortan disappeared into the sky. The raging fusion stood and grunted as it's opponent vanished from all senses. Then suddenly stopped and turned to look back at the others.  
  
"Quickly, scatter!" Shin demanded. The little group complied quickly as Hirohan charged in toward them. Vegeta grabbed Videl's arm quickly and pulled her out of the way as a massive energy blast tore past him. Releasing the girl he transformed to level 3 and charged in at the beast but it swatted him aside with ease. As he hit the ground and skidded away it turned and opened it's maw revealing four sets of sharp teeth.  
  
Vegeta felt a sudden impact to his side as a force blast from Shin pushed him out of the way of Hirohan's attack just in time. As he began to stand back up a fist slammed into his face and he was knocked backward completely out of control. Glancing past his feet he saw Hirohan slowly lowering his still outstretched arm. Quickly he turned and bolted into the distance. /Follow me damn you! Leave them alone, I have to stall you until you split apart again./  
  
As Vegeta disappeared they watched Hirohan follow after him. They stood feeling helpless as their powers moved further and further away. It wasn't long, maybe ten minutes, before they sensed the powers nearing again. They turned and looked up to see Vegeta flying backwards, the entirety of his energy flowing from his palms in a massive Final Flash. Then, in a flash of gold, Vegeta reverted to normal and collapsed to the ground. As he hit Hirohan glowed purple and split apart into Hiroshi and Gohan once more.  
  
Shin helped Videl carry Gohan back to their ship. As he did he watched the powerful Sai-jin. /He's the farthest along, it's amazing... I never thought a single generation would be able to undo something that took six Supreme Kai's to do. Sadly he tapped into the wrong source of power, the pure Oozaru... Still, Hirohan was the cause I believe. The aliens the Sai-jins met on New Vegeta have brought them closer to the ancient Oozaru powers while Gohan's close to unlocking the truth... Only this time the Oozaru won. That form... it's power was amazing but... to call upon Hirohan again could be disastrous.../  
  
****  
  
Dende stood upon his lookout and smiled as he watched Popo, far below on the Earth, pick up the final Dragonball. That was it, they had all seven of them now, in a few minutes Popo would be back and they could summon Shenron and revive Piccolo. Then they'd use the second with to send him to Gohan's location as per the dead Namekian's orders. Seems he'd found his way to the Grand Kai's world and was training with Goku and someone named Pikkon... 


	40. Insurrections and Resurrections

Chapter Thirty-nine - Insurrections and Resurrections  
  
One of Brolly's massive arms was held outstretched pinning Zanis the wall. Shiko was pleading with the soldiers in the area to stop firing KI blasts at the two. Not that she was worried for either of them, no-one on the ship was strong enough to handle either of them. She just wanted the chance to talk them down before one of them killed the other, she didn't know what she'd do if she ever lost either one of them.  
  
As the soldiers finally stopped their pointless attack Shiko heard her brother. "Stop this Brolly... you may be stronger than me now but you still can't stand up to Lord Glacier..."  
  
"Not alone." he said glaring into the man's eyes. He could see the fear in them, not of him but of Glacier. But he could also see the hatred the man held for their 'Lord Supreme'. "I've a score to settle with all three of Glaciers pieces. Frieza destroyed my world, Cold killed my father, Cooler murdered my sister. All I've wanted all these years is my revenge, I've just been waiting for the right moment. It's here now.  
  
"You and I are just the tip of the ice-berg Zanis. There are hundreds of warriors out there now with powers near ours." Brolly released his hold on Zanis and left him stand under his own power once again. "And the ones who toppled Frieza and Cold to begin with..."  
  
Zanis shook his head. "There's no way those Sai-jins could ever stand a chance against Lord Glacier."  
  
"One of them beat Frieza on Namek, another killed both Frieza and Cold years ago. The same one who beat me I believe. Those energy levels you detected, the ones fighting Fortan's team, that was them. I know it was."  
  
"What do you suggest we do?" Shiko asked. She didn't like working for Glacier any more than Brolly did. She liked the increase in power Glacier had given to her but... he was still the same disgusting creature the Cold Family had been. "Do we go to them?"  
  
Brolly shook his head. "No. I've got another idea... we need to weaken Glacier's footing before anyone tries to attack him..." Brolly grinned menacingly, the look sent a shiver down Zanis's spine. "Zanis, where are we exactly?"  
  
The alien looked at his scouter calling up the coordinates. "Sector 22-04."  
  
Brolly's grin widened. "Change course for Sector 23-03  
  
Zanis shook his head. "Why, there's nothing there."  
  
"Just trust me on this Zanis. You'll be quite surprised by what we find... there's a reason that sector's restricted and uncharted."  
  
"We'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Good, and contact Recoome's team. Tell him to spread the word, the war has begun. He'll know what you mean."  
  
******  
  
Alien world:  
  
"Well done Buu, well done!" Bobidi cheered as another warrior feel by the wayside.  
  
"But I'm getting bored." the once pink creature said. Buu had undergone a number of changes since leaving Earth. The fat that had been on him had burned away leaving next to nothing of him left. He was tall and extremely thin now, his fat having been converted into raw power, and he was a darker color, somewhere between gray and pure black. He looked almost like a skeleton now. Bobidi wasn't sure how the creature possessed so much power when it seemed to have no muscles.  
  
"When your as strong as you it's hard to find someone who's a challenge."  
  
"It's out there." Buu said looking at the stars. "I'm starting to sense the strengths of my opponents. I can feel someone out there, someone strong enough to be fun." Buu's head turned to look backwards by simply twisting his neck. Two streams of energy erupted from his eyes shredding an incoming energy stream into pieces. Then he glared at the being that had fired the attack. The creature was short, only about four foot tall. There where horns on the side of it's head, it's body seemed to have a white exoskeleton. Where the natural armor wasn't present a reddish pink skin was. The face was purplish in color and the eyes screamed at him in hatred.  
  
Buu lifted an inch off the ground and his body spun around to match his head's position. These creatures, in various shapes, where all over this planet. They weren't all that powerful though, nothing like the warriors from that first world. Or the power he knew was out there somewhere. This one however... it seemed different somehow. He couldn't sense power that well just yet so Buu wasn't quite sure how strong this warrior would be but he had a feeling that this fight might actually be worth his time.  
  
"A challenge." he said licking his lips. "It's about time I find someone on this planet worthy of fighting me."  
  
The creature growled. "You don't know what you're up against! I am Tundra, son of Frieza!"  
  
Buu just blinked. "Never met him." Suddenly Buu vanished and reappeared while backhanding the creature. He frowned as it slowly pulled itself off the ground. He'd though he'd sensed more power from this thing. This one was pathetic too, weaker than some of the others he'd already killed.  
  
"I was hand picked by Glacier to be the future ruler of this Galaxy!" Tundra shouted.  
  
"You are weak."  
  
Growling deeply Tundra's body began to ripple and shift. Slowly his horns turned upward and grew longer as his body grew taller. Buu had seen similar events with other races and knew it was some form of transformation. Apparently the powered he'd felt had been restricted, buried within the beings other forms. Perhaps this thing.... what did they call themselves? Ah yes, Changelings. Perhaps this Changeling would be fun to fight after all.  
  
Buu watched as Tundra quit growing up and started to grow out. It's face grew longer, it's head grew out behind him, horns and spikes sprouted everywhere. Then this form began to crack and shatter. In a flash of light the being reached the next level of it's transformation. As the smoke cleared Buu saw a pure white being with a purple head and breastplate. But then it began to shift again. It's body rippled as horns once again sprouted from it's head out to the sides and back and spikes sprouted just below it's elbows as once more it's body began to grow taller.  
  
If Buu had ever seen Cooler's fully transformed state he'd recognize this form as a fully armored version of it. Buu was beginning to understand why these beings called themselves Changelings, this was starting to get absurd. However the being at last finished transforming. It was now equal in height to Buu, it's exoskeleton covered every inch of it's body leaving no skin exposed. Buu could feel the power increase from this beings transformations.  
  
"You have no chance against me." Tundra said. "My power was enhanced by Glacier himself. It's is over two-hundred million now!"  
  
Buu blinked at him. He had no idea what those numbers were supposed to mean but he knew that this Tundra wasn't as strong as he seemed to think he was. "You still weak." Buu said again.  
  
******  
  
Earth:  
  
Dende and Popo both stared up at the massive Dragon hovering over their heads. "I'm losing my patience, what is your first wish?"  
  
Dende blinked and nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, sorry, but you are an imposing sight Shenron... Um... our first wish is to revive Piccolo."  
  
"It shall be done." Shenron's eyes glowed brightly for a moment and then Piccolo appeared suddenly in front of them. "There, it has been done. You have one wish remaining."  
  
Piccolo looked at his hands for a moment before looking up at Shenron. "It's nice to see you too." he said grinning. "No respect these days."  
  
"Piccolo." Dende said reaching out a hand. "A gift from Korin." The elder Namek grinned at what Dende held in his hands. Taking the bag from his outstretched hand Piccolo turned back to the dragon.  
  
"The second wish is to send me to Gohan."  
  
Shenron's eyes glowed brightly once more and Piccolo vanished from sight.  
  
******  
  
Space:  
  
Mirai, Goten, Trunks, and Shin all turned to look as Piccolo suddenly appeared inside their launching ship. Hercule's eyes bugged out at the sight of the green man. "Mr. Piccolo!" Goten cheered running over to him.  
  
"Hey kid. Your dad said to say hi." Piccolo said smiling down at him.  
  
"You saw Goku?" Mirai asked.  
  
Piccolo nodded. "He took me to the Grand Kai's world after Buu killed me and the others. They're there too. I also got to meet a friend of his and get in some good training." he said with a smirk. Then he turned and looked over at the others and the cheerful look on his face vanished and was replaced with worry and determination. "I also got to see a few things thanks to King Kai. Majin Buu's working his way closer to Glacier. He wants to fight him." With that he walked over and looked down at Gohan. "Dende also gave me a little gift from Korin." He opened his hand to reveal a bag of Senzu beans. A moment later Gohan, Vegeta, and Hiroshi were all back to perfect health once more.  
  
Shin looked at the group. "I must return to Otherworld, if what Piccolo says is true then things will get much worse before they get better. But I do have a plan. I will return as soon as I can." And with that the Supreme Kai vanished.  
  
Hiroshi looked Piccolo over a moment. "You're power is impressive for natural gains, but I'm afraid you wont be much help." he said at last. "No offense."  
  
As Piccolo nodded Da'kar stepped forward. "Not necessarily." he said looking at Piccolo. "I can sense more than one person inside of you."  
  
"Yes. I've fused twice before. Once with Nail and once with my counterpart Kami."  
  
Da'kar nodded. "Any objections to fusing again?"   
  
Piccolo narrowed his eyes as he looked at the young Neo Sai-jin. "Who did you have in mind?"  
  
Da'kar smiled. "One of our operatives on New Namek. Glacier believes he's just another loyal soldier but Hiroshi and I know better. His name is Snug."  
  
"Snug?" Piccolo repeated as though the name was familiar. "What... wouldn't he be ancient by now?"  
  
Hiroshi shook his head. "Snug's son is also named Snug." he informed him. "He managed to get on Glacier's good side and even get his power boosted. He'd give anything to see Glacier fall and reclaim their world, even fuse with another. He's done it once before with another by the name of Glug. I've no doubt he'd fuse with you as well. The result would be quite impressive I think."  
  
"That's a lot of minds in one body." Piccolo said at last. "But it may be worth it. We'll see when the time comes."  
  
******  
  
Zanis's Ship:  
  
"What the hell?" A tech said looking at the power level display. "I'm reading two massive powers on the planet's surface."  
  
"What are they at?" Brolly asked.  
  
"The highest is at 305,000,000. The other's at 207,156,240."  
  
******  
  
Alien world:  
  
Tundra charged in and slammed his fist into Buu's raised arms. The Changeling backed away in shock as Buu's arms gave way beneath his punch. "What the..."  
  
Buu snickered before charging in at Tundra. The thin creature slammed one fist after another into it before slamming it's knee into it's stomach sending him sailing away. Just as he was about to charge in at Tundra again he stopped and looked skyward as a ship slowly began to descend no to far away. As he watched the ship and tried to match up the powers on board to his own Tundra's fist slammed into his jaw.  
  
The Changeling floated there holding his fist to Buu's unmoving face as he stared at the creature in shock. "What... what are you?"  
  
Buu still did not move, only his eyes shifted to look at the alien. "Bored." he replied. Then, as he turned to look at the now landed ship he smiled. "Stronger warrior than you on ship."  
  
"What!" Tundra turned and for the first time saw the ship. At first he believed it where Glacier himself since the ship bore royal markings but then noticed another emblem. "I doubt that. The only thing more powerful than me is Glacier."  
  
"Glacier." Buu said licking his lips. By now Bobidi had sought cover behind a collapsed building and he was still waiting there.  
  
******  
  
Zanis's Ship:  
  
Brolly lead Shiko and her brother out of the ship and looked across the demolished expanse of the Changeling Homeworld. "It look like we've been beaten to the punch." Brolly said grinning. "But didn't I tell you this was here?"  
  
Zanis nodded. "I'd no idea there was an entire planet of these things..."  
  
"Most aren't as strong as the Cold family was. Those three were abnormal."  
  
"Like you're one to talk." Shiko said elbowing him. "But I'm worried about those two power readings."  
  
Suddenly Brolly floated into the air and flew toward Buu and Tundra, Zanis and Shiko quickly following after him. As he landed Buu looked from one to the other to the next and back again. "Familiar." he said at last.  
  
Shiko shivered in revulsion. "It's that thing from Earth, only skinny." she said in disgust.  
  
"Buu feel power. Buu fight!"  
  
Brolly smirked. He knew Buu was stronger than the Changeling, somehow he could just sense it. He also knew that the Changeling would help him in the fight against this... thing. "Alright. You want to fight, then let's go. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The ground shook as his power began to build and muscles to bulge. His hair turned gold and his eyes green. As Buu watched he recognized this change and smiled. A true opponent at last. But, after Brolly relaxed, blue lightning dancing about his body, he frowned.  
  
"Disappointed."  
  
"Don't be." said the now massive Sai-jin as he walked to stand beside Tundra. /Never thought I'd be fighting side by side with a Changeling before.../ "I think the two of us will prove more than a challenge."  
  
Buu looked from one to the other but as he went to look at Brolly again the Sai-jin was missing. Buu found him as the large man's fist slammed into his back. Without moving his legs Buu spun completely around at the waist and backhanded Brolly only to be kicked in the back of the head by Tundra.  
  
******  
  
Otherworld:  
  
As Shin appeared on the Grand Kai's world he looked about. It took a moment but he found Goku over at a large table eating with a number of other people. A moment later he stood a few feet away. "Hello again Goku."  
  
Goku looked up from the bowl of rice he was currently devouring. "Ha row Eprem Dai" he said with his mouthful. A short man beside him cracked up laughing and told him to swallow first then talk. "Oops, sorry bout that." he said grinning.  
  
"Come Goku, I want to see if you can do something no one else has managed to do..." The two vanished from the Grand Kai's world and appeared on the Supreme Kai's world. "But first, before you can attempt this..." The Supreme Kai raised a hand over Goku's head and touched the halo that floated there. There was a flash and suddenly it vanished. "Only a living person can even touch the Z Sword." 


	41. Let the war BEGIN!

A/N: I know Recoome's going to seem pretty smart in this story but that's just the way I kind of picture him. He's something of an air head yet still kind of smart, sorta like Goku actually :) so, yeah, he'll probably seem off at first. Oh yeah, this is the longest chapter yet, heh, around 8 and a half pages or so... Also, prepare to see some old faces and meet a new, and pretty big, player in the story. As well as a semi-new character... :p  
  
Chapter Forty - Let the war BEGIN!  
  
Changeling Homeworld:  
  
Tundra and Brolly lunged in at the thin Buu together. They began attacking at such a rate the Buu was having trouble blocking both opponents. His mind was working on possibilities to deal with these fighters but his intelligence was new to him so the answer wasn't coming quickly. Thus Buu was left with only instinct to work with and it was a touch to slow to keep up with Brolly's experience and Tundra's sheer ferocity.  
  
There was a loud crack as Tundra's fist hit Buu's jaw spinning his head around in a complete 360. Buu growled and turned his head back around. Zanis and Shiko watched in awe as the three warriors clashed with each other. She couldn't believe the power this creature had, it was amazing. Each blow thundered across the devastated planet, each attack shook the entire world, and yet the warriors seemed to simply shrug off any blows that got through.  
  
Buu managed to slap them both away. As they were knocked back he opened his mouth wider than seemingly possible. Light flared within his gapping maw and suddenly a deep pink stream of energy surged forth. The two warriors barely managed to dodge the attack. Once more they moved in for a close range fight.  
  
Brolly saw Tundra pull back from the battle and charge a powerful attack in each palm. Brolly jumped back as the Changeling unleashed the red and black energy. The stream tore forward and through Buu completely obliterating his body. Tundra began to smile but Brolly looked about uncertainly, something told him this wasn't over. From the corner of his eye he saw a blob flying at him.  
  
******  
  
Above Planet Furor:  
  
Recoome snapped his mouth shut catching another grape. His eyes wondered now and then to the monitors around him, after all, he was leading a strike force at the moment. Not that they need his power for this mission, he was nothing more a figure head here... He didn't mind though, it meant he could lounge around. But he was getting bored. /Jiece and Burter should have had this planet cleaned off by now.../ he thought watching a monitor. /And what the hell is Guldo doing? That city's empty. At least Raditz and Napa are actually being useful./ He sighed and stood up sliding on his armor. /Guess I'll have to handle this./  
  
He'd just climbed into his pod when the computer beeped indicating an incoming message. He reached out and pushed a button bringing up a lizard like face on his monitor. "This is Commander Recoome, what's up?"  
  
"Recoome, sir, I've a message from Brolly. He says the war has begun."  
  
Recoome grinned. Lounging was fun but he was a warrior after at heart. "Understood." With that the face vanished. Recoome pushed a button and his pod was launched toward the planet.  
  
******  
  
Planet Furor:  
  
Jiece and Burter watched the short but muscular purple man across from them. He'd displayed more power than they'd expected, they were actually having some trouble dealing with him. It didn't help that Guldo wasn't responding to their calls and was seemingly hiding. Raditz and Napa had done what they could but weren't nearly strong enough to handle this man. At least, not now. Somehow over three hundred beings had become one person in order to create this guy... it was somewhat unnerving.  
  
Jiece cracked his neck as the wind whipped up blowing his hair out behind him while blowing the purple man's green hair out in front of him. They'd seemed to hit a stalemate. "This blows." Jiece said frowning. "How the hell did they do that? He's well beyond anything we've ever fought before mate."  
  
"I know." Burter replied equally frustrated. He was about to say more when Recoome's voice came over his scouter. Burter grinned now. "Well now, looks like our friend here has run out of time. Recoome's on his way down."  
  
"Bout time, but we're gonna really catch it this time. This shouldn't have been such a problem, if Guldo hadn't split on us we could have killed them before this happened."  
  
Raditz chuckled from where he now sat atop some rubble. "Cowards will be cowards." he said grinning. "The little frog just chickened out, that's all there is to it."  
  
Napa laughed as well. "I still say we should just pop the midget and get it over with, he only slows us down."  
  
Raditz rolled his eyes. "So do you moron. Those muscles of yours make you slower than me. I think even frog boy could beat you in a race."  
  
The purple man looked from one to the other for moment before speaking up. "Are we going to finish this are you going to gossip all day?"  
  
Jiece just smiled. "Relax little man, once Recoome gets here you'll get your fight."  
  
As if on cue a streak of light broke through the clouds over head and crashed into the building behind the small group. A moment later the large form of Recoome walked from the dust. "So this guy is the problem?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow. Jiece nodded. "Good, he can give us a hand, our assignment here has just been canceled."  
  
"What's up?" Napa asked leaping off the smashed car he'd been sitting on.  
  
"It's time." Recoome said. Raditz and Napa both grinned excited at the prospect of such a large scale battle on the horizon. The tall man turned to look at the short purple man. "So, what's your name?"  
  
"We are Legion." he said plainly in a voice that seemed to echo within itself. "The collective power of my people."  
  
Recoome nodded toward him. "Our attack here was nothing personal, just orders, orders we are now ignoring. I can understand if you hate us but there is a bigger fish to fry out in space. A war has just begun, an rebellion against the man who ordered us here. Join us, defeat Glacier, and your people will be free."  
  
Legion looked at him for a moment before surveying the city around him. "Most of us are dead." he said. "That cannot be forgiven. You say you work for another? That you were ordered here?"  
  
Recoome nodded. "He's the strongest being in the universe but together, with a few hundred others out there, we can destroy him."  
  
Legion looked them over. He didn't like these people, they seemed to take joy in killing his people, yet he could see the hatred of this other man in each of their eyes. He saw that part of it was from being ordered around but part of it was from what they were ordered to do. Yes, these people were killers, but that didn't mean they always liked it. "We shall lend you our full power." Legion clutched his fists tight and arched his back. "People of Furor! Lend us all of your might! Let us become one! Let Legion be complete!"  
  
The small group looked around them in bewilderment as light came from a handful of buildings and from the horizon. They could see people inside these lights as they flowed into Legion. Raditz and the others had seen this all ready but not on such a grand scale. The Legion they had been fighting had only been the planet's six strongest people. This new Legion was being created by the entire planet's remaining population, some ten thousand people. Recoome's scouter was reading each power as it came in and joined with Legion. The being's power was building quickly, two hundred here, a thousand there, it wasn't long before he was stronger than Recoome. When it was all said and done the previously three foot tall Legion was now as tall as the six and a half foot Recoome with muscles like Napa's. "We are ready."  
  
Recoome blinked at the power reading on his scouter and smiled. /212,631,155. To bad we killed so many of them already or this Legion may have been a force to be reckoned with. Someone even Glacier may have feared. I wonder if he knew they could do this? It would explain the order to kill them all./  
  
******  
  
New Namek - Glacier's Palace:  
  
The sound of feet clicking on stone echoed through the halls. The handful of low level soldiers in these lesser used halls parted quickly as the form passed by, cape billowing behind him. Through his green tinted scouter he glared at the people he passed. Sure, they were still parting, but they were giving him a look like he didn't deserve their respect anymore. Him! Zarbon! How he hated being humiliated... But there was nothing that could be done about it. He was as strong as he'd ever get so there was no way for him to surpass that brat who had killed him... it was all just so frustrating. Finally he'd had enough of their looks and lashed out with his right fist at the nearest grunt sending them crashing through six walls. Needless to say, after that, no one even looked at him as he passed.  
  
A moment later he walked into one of the semi-restricted areas of the palace. Semi-restricted because it was a training/rec. room for high level soldiers and officers only. Zarbon grunted as the usual sight greeted him, Dodoria sitting on his fat rear stuffing his face. "I see your keeping in shape." he said sarcastically as he got a sandwich out of a nearby machine.  
  
"I see dieing again didn't make you any less arrogant." Dodoria replied licking his fingers. "Though I have some news that may make you happy."  
  
"Oh?" Zarbon said faking interest. He doubted Zarbon had any information he wanted.  
  
"I got a message this morning, you probably did as well but knowing you..." he waved a fat hand in the air. "Anyway, it was a call to battle. It's started, the war I mean."  
  
Zarbon grinned at this, a grin that would have sent shivers done most peoples spines. It even disturbed Dodoria slightly. Neither one had any idea who was running the little rebellion that was seemingly now underway, or who all was a part of it, but neither really cared. Anything to get rid of Glacier. They each despised him more than they had Frieza. "You were right Dodoria, that did cheer me up." He sat his partially eat sandwich down and turned to leave. "I have work to do now, I'll see you on the battle field."  
  
******  
  
Otherworld - Supreme Kai's planet:  
  
"I don't know about this Supreme Kai." Goku said looking down at the sword below him. "I mean, shouldn't you have gotten Mirai for this? He's the one that knows how to use a sword."  
  
"Yes." Shin said nodding. "But you are much more powerful than he is, and far more pure. It is power and purity that allow one to wield the Z Sword." He floated around to the other side of the sword to look at Goku. "This sword was forged many millennia ago out of pure energy by a former Kai. It was used in the Demon Wars. This sword may be the only thing that can stop Majin Buu. Being made of pure energy it is his exact opposite, cut him with this and he'll be unable to regenerate the injury."  
  
"Amazing." Goku said looking down at the sword.  
  
"Indeed, but there are problems." Shin said softly. Goku looked up at him confused. "You see, no one has been able to pull the sword out. Either they were not strong enough or not pure enough. I myself have tried a few times but it will not come free, only shift slightly. That's more than many before me but its not good enough."  
  
Goku smiled. "That's okay, I'll just transform and..."  
  
"No." Shin said shaking his head. "A Super Sai-jin cannot pull the sword either. In order to transform you must tap into the darkness inside of you therefore a Super Sai-jin is not pure, not even you. That brings us to the second problem. As a Super Sai-jin you may not be able to wield the sword after you've pulled it..."  
  
"What! But, I wouldn't be fast enough to even catch Buu!"  
  
Shin side. "Yes, exactly the problem. But I may be wrong, once the sword senses your pureness you may be able to use it even transformed. However each new level you attain adds more darkness to your energy so you may not be able to go past just the first level."  
  
Goku nodded. "Alright. Well, there's only one way to find out." Goku reached down and grabbed hold of the sword. As soon as his hands touched the hilt the entire sword began to glow a vibrant blue. Shin pulled back in surprise as Goku just stared down at it. Taking this as a good sign he pulled on the sword and it slipped easily from the rock. "Well would you look at that!" he cheered holding the glowing sword up in front of him.  
  
"Goku, see if you can still use it while transformed." Shin said.  
  
Goku nodded and quickly transformed into a Super Sai-jin. There was a faint screech from the sword which faded away as quickly as it came. Along with it went most of the sword's glow. Goku looked at Shin who nodded. In a flash he ascended to the second level. The glow vanished completely, the sword wailed loudly, then suddenly ripped itself from Goku's grasp. "Whoa! I guess it dosen't like me like this." Goku said starring at the blade which was now firmly planted in the ground. Powering down to normal he grabbed on to it again and once more it glowed and allowed him to pick it up.  
  
"Very well Goku, it seems you can use it as a Super Sai-jin but no more. Come now, it's time to begin your training."  
  
******  
  
Mirai pulled back from the battle to catch his breath and try to get a better hold on his slipping transformation. Shortly after the Supreme Kai had left Hiroshi had set in the auto pilot to New Vegeta and led everyone to the main training chamber. There was no gravity machine but the room was two hundred yards by two hundred yards which gave them plenty of room an every man for himself sparring session. Videl and Hercule were the only two not present as they were watching from another room.  
  
Mirai flinched as Gotenks landed a hard blow to the back of Vegeta's head. Then a second later Da'kar's foot slammed into Gotenks's face. As the fusion hit the ground Mirai landed as well and let his transformation fade away unable to keep it up anymore. Another person crashed to the ground to his right, turning to look he saw Gohan standing back up.  
  
There was a flash of light and Gohan transformed to the third level. Vegeta looked down at him and grinned quickly following suit. The two launched at each other clashing in the center of the room. Suddenly Hiroshi was there kicking them both in the stomach. Mirai watched the three fight each other at the same time for a moment then turned to see Gotenks, Piccolo, and Da'kar fighting each other. Both groups were giving it all they had and Mirai could feel their power. Any normal ship would have been destroyed by such battles but the room was designed to absorb massive amounts of power and siphon it to power the ship while the excess was simply jetted out.  
  
There was a loud crack as Da'kar's foot slammed into Piccolo's face knocking him down into Gotenks and both warriors hit the ground. Gotenks pushed the now unconscious Piccolo off of him and stood up. He was panting and having trouble standing. Mirai could feel his power fluxing, his transformation was slipping away. Then suddenly he yelled up at the other. "I have to get stronger!" His arms and had shot back and a scream erupted from the pit of his stomach. All the fighting in the room stopped as everyone turned to watch Gotenks. There was a flash of light and a burst of power and then it was over. Golden hair flowed down over the fusions back and hairless protruding eyebrows hung out over his eyes.  
  
"He's ascended to the third level..." Gohan said in awe.  
  
Hiroshi landed. "Right, time to change things." he said. "Mirai, Vegeta, it's time to fuse."  
  
A moment later a new person stood before them with Vegeta's spiky hairstyle but with Mirai's hair color and his eyes. "Trugeta at your service."  
  
******  
  
Earth - Capsule Corp.:  
  
Matrix looked out at the spherical ship from her window. Dr. Briefs and Bulma were constructing a new space ship for her and Mainframe to use to help the others. Mainframe wasn't big on the idea of helping Goku's friends but he was all for revenge on that pink thing. Matrix, on the other hand, just wanted to get this over with. When the thought of fighting powerful warriors had first come up her Sai-jin side had wanted to jump right in. Now, after about ten days to think it all over, she didn't really want to go. She'd rather just forget about everything and start a new life.  
  
Yet she was going. Why was she going? Sure, there was the Sai-jin blood running in her veins now but there was more to it than that. During the seven years stuck in Dr. Gero's lab she'd done little more than sleep. Now, however, she was experiencing life and the once dormant Human part of her was waking back up. That part was afraid but it also wanted to protect the Earth, and those who had protected her like Bulma. And then there was that little Human nuisance of her conscience. She sighed heavily turning from the window. The ship would be ready later that day and get them to New Namek in about three weeks time, she'd have time to think about all of this then.  
  
"Matrix?" The Android looked up at the sound of her name and saw Bulma standing in her doorway. The bluette had kept a close eye on the girl, not out of suspicion but concern. She'd seen the turmoil going in inside of her, the constant conflict between her multiple sides. She was Human, Sai-jin, and Machine. She was Brandi and Matrix at the same time. It was obvious to Bulma that the girl wasn't sure where she fit in. "You doing okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm good." Matrix replied with a nod. "Just thinking about some things. I'll be okay."  
  
Bulma stood there quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Just thought I'd let you know we're almost done with the ship, shouldn't be more than an hour now."  
  
Matrix nodded once before turning to look out the window again. She was aware of Bulma still watching her for a few moments before leaving. With another heavy sigh she lay back on her bed and closed her eyes digging through her memory. It was so weird thinking back to the seven years she'd spent trapped in that space station. Back then she'd had no emotions, no free thought, only the programming. But now... it was different now. She had her emotions back, and wasn't sure she wanted them, and she could do what she wanted. She wondered if the same were true for her brother, and if it was, was that a good thing?  
  
******  
  
Brolly whirled on the flying blob but it quickly latched itself to his arm. "Damn it, get off me!" he cried swinging his arm. Finding that useless he began trying to pry it off his arm. Then he saw another one coming at him that slammed into his face making it impossible to see. Beside him Tundra was looking around anxiously for any more the things. Suddenly something latched about his waist. As he tried to remove it more came at him and Brolly and within seconds both warriors were hidden from view. Bobidi stepped out from his hiding place to watch what was happening.  
  
Slowly the two writhing gray blobs merged into one that began to stabilize and turn pink. Suddenly two thick, pink, and muscular arms punched out of the blob. Then four horns came spiking out of the top. Think powerful legs took shape followed by a muscular body. Buu was now as big and muscular looking as Brolly. His eyes were teal and there was purple on his shoulders. He had Tundra's horns on his head and the long antenna like thing on his head was purple and hung halfway down his back. Bobidi smiled at this, he'd absorbed them! His power would be even greater now than it had been.  
  
Shiko and Zanis watched on in shock as the new Buu looked itself over. Then it looked to its right and off into space. "Power..." he said in a deep voice. "I know you, the firsts." He frowned following the powers there. He'd beat them when he was weaker... "No challenge. Where are you?" He turned in another direction picking up a few high powers, one of which was growing. But it stopped at a power just lower than the spiky haired one had been it, much below his power.  
  
Then he felt it. Turning to look off in a new direction he focused. It was strong but not as strong as he... but suppressed... He smiled as his new knowledge identified the power. "Glacier." he rasped softly then started laughing like he'd gone mad. After a moment he relaxed and looked off toward the power. "Challenge!" he cried lifting into the air. Suddenly he sped into the sky, "Glacier!" and off into space leaving Bobidi, Shiko and Zanis to stare after him. The short yellow wizard yelled for Buu a few times before retreating to his ship to give chase.  
  
Shiko and Zanis took a moment longer to recover and quickly returned to their ship in silence. It wasn't until they reached the bridge that Zanis broke that silence. "What the hell just happened out there?"  
  
"No idea." Shiko said shaking her head. "But I do know I don't like it. That thing was strong but it seemed to absorb both Brolly and Tundra. Do you have any idea how much power that is?"  
  
"I don't think I want to know." Zanis said pushing a tech out of the way to sit at the terminal himself. As he began to pull up data he continued. "The good news is it wants to fight Glacier. Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll kill each other."  
  
"And maybe it'll absorb him too. Damn. This is not good."  
  
Zanis played back the video of the short battle that had just happened watching the power readings as he did. "It's worse than that." he said swallowing. Shiko looked down at the flashing number that represented Buu's power level. It read over 780 million.  
  
******  
  
Otherworld - Supreme Kai's planet:  
  
It had only been six hours since Goku had pulled the Z sword (and fifteen minutes since dinner) and he was already wielding the sword with ease. "This isn't all that hard." he said finishing another swing. "But I don't know how well I'll do against Buu as just a Super Sai-jin..."  
  
"At the moment Goku, it's the best we've got." /After all, we can't rely on the hope... I just wish I could tell them, we could use that kind of power in the coming battle./ Shin shook his head. "Time for a test." He held his hand up over his head and a block of metal formed. "This is a block of the strongest metal there is. You should be able to cut right through it."  
  
Goku got ready. "Alright, pitch at me!"  
  
Shin nodded and threw the block of metal at Goku. He held the sword at the ready waiting for it to get closer. Then, just as it started to pass over head. He raised the sword and brought it down quickly. There was a loud screech as the sword moved through the air and the metal block fell in two pieces to the ground behind Goku.  
  
"Alright!" Shin cheered. "That's great! You should..." he stopped as he saw Goku looking down at the sword. "What's wrong Goku?"  
  
The Sai-jin just lifted the sword up to his face to get a better look past the glow. "I think it's cracked...." he said at last touching the small crack he thought he saw. Suddenly there was a loud snap and the sword broke into two. Shin's eyes bugged out of his head as the point of the blade stuck into the ground, the hilt still in Goku's hand. Somehow the glow stretched between the two for a moment before pulling into a bright ball in mid air.  
  
The ball of light shot off a few feet were it hit the ground causing a minor explosion. Shin was still staring at the broken sword while Goku saw a shape taking form inside the dust cloud. "Um... Supreme Kai..." he said pointing. Shin turned just as the dust settled and saw an old wrinkled Kai standing there.  
  
"Wha-who? Who are you? Where'd you come from?" He asked in one breath still in shock that the sword had broken.  
  
"I am a Supreme Kai, what's it look like!" he cried brushing himself off before cracking his neck. "I've been cramped up in that sword for at least a million years, man does it feel good to be out."  
  
"But-but-but-I don't..."  
  
The elder Kai ignored Shin's rambling for the moment and eyed over Goku. "Funny, he dosen't look like a Kai to me..."  
  
"I'm not." Goku said smiling and holding out a hand. "My name's Goku."  
  
The elder Kai shook his hand frowning. "I always expected it to be a Kai who finally set me free of the infernal sword! Ah well, I don't really care, I'm out, that's what matters."  
  
******  
  
New Namek - Glacier's Palace:  
  
Glacier stood looking at the Gateway. His precious and beautiful Gateway. It wasn't done just yet, not just yet, but soon. Soon it would be done and he could truly gain the ultimate power, truly become the strongest being in the universe. Hundreds of techs fan and flew about the device constructing it as quickly as possible. Were they working under normal conditions such a project would have taken decades. As it were they'd only been working on it for a year. That's the kind of influence the threat of death can bring. Glacier smiled.  
  
A nearby tech stopped dead at the sight of the towering Changeling. In the years since his last actual battle Glacier had decided to remain in his fourth state, the same form that had been Frieza's final form. However his look was a bit different. He had two horns growing up and back from the side of his head and the lower half of his face wasn't armored though the rest of him was. The biggest difference was the fact that he was almost seven foot tall as opposed to only four foot.  
  
"Soon, very soon, I shall be forever unstoppable!" he cried laughing.  
  
******  
  
New Namek - Underground Compound:  
  
Zarbon had everything set up already, the plan was set now. /However this being that had absorbed Brolly and Tundra may end up being a problem./ He shook his head trying to forget Shiko's report a few moments ago. He wasn't sure what was more unsettling. The thing's power, or the fact it was flying to them through space under it's own power.  
  
He looked over the list of names in front of him. Well over six thousand people were going to partake in this little revolt. Even if it failed Glacier would lose about three quarters of his army, that was something at least. He sighed wondering if perhaps this weren't the best situation to be in right now. Why couldn't he have just become a doctor like his mother had wanted? Life would have been so much simpler that way...  
  
******  
  
A/N: So, what do you all think? And to those of you waiting to see a Mystic Goku, sorry, not going to happen. There will be no Mystics in this story as a result of things you are still unaware of. You know, it looks like the entire universe is against Glacier, dosen't it? Well, things are finally starting to come to an end but it'll still be several chapters more yet. I'm expecting about a total of 50 in all, but that may change. Anyway, leave a review please, thank-you. 


	42. Beginning of the End

A/N: Sorry about the level of suck this chapter has but.... I just couldn't get it to work right no matter what I tried. Trust me, this is about fifty times better than the first twenty or so attempts at the thing. :( I may eventually re-write this chapter but if I could do it the first twenty times I don't hold much hope for the next twenty....  
  
Chapter Forty-one - Beginning of the End  
  
Goku had spent another week on the Supreme Kai's planet before he and Shin joined the others on New Vegeta. Needless to say they had all been quite surprised. More so when they learned that Vegeta had, at last, surpassed Goku in power. Even if it wasn't by much. They'd only been on the planet a few hours and during that time Gohan and Goku met, for the first time, Bardock. They also were greeted by a number of Sai-jins who knew of their reputations and wanted to meet them. And there were those who still declared their loyalty to Vegeta as well. And of course, everyone got to meet Rain, the future Neo Sai-jin queen.  
  
At the moment their fairly large group was gathered in the royal chambers working out some kind of plan. "I say we do a full assault with fusions. Just attack him head on before he can transform, if he has any transformations left, and get this over with." Vegeta said.  
  
"No." Rain said in a soft voice. "That wont work, try that and you shall fail." The warriors from Earth all glanced at her a moment. Hiroshi had told them of her psychic powers, she could see the future, to an extent. She could feel the outcome of things before they happened, the bigger the scale of the event, the more clearly she could see it. Free will could change events but when some events were set in motion nothing could change it. As a child she'd seen the birth of Glacier weeks in advance but, since she was a kid, no one had believed her and told her it was only a nightmare. They were right, it was a nightmare, a living one.   
  
"I can see much in the future." she said gazing across the room but looking at nothing. "There are so many things that can happen over the next few weeks... so many possibilities. No matter what you do the course of the entire universe will be decided by the end."  
  
Hiroshi nodded. He didn't like the sound of that. So much depended on this coming battle, so much depended on them winning. He was about to make another suggestion when Rain's hands clutched tightly to the arms of her chair and her eyes opened wide as if in shock. He recognized this, she'd just seen a shift of the future, a big one. Somewhere someone had just made a choice that would affect everyone. This had last happened seven years ago when Goku had surrendered his fight to Cell and appointed Gohan to take his place.  
  
"What is it Rain? What did you just see? What's happened?"  
  
******  
  
Glacier watched on in what he felt must be joy. It was done! It was at last done! And ahead of schedule at that! He watched the massive device known as the Gateway as it was activated for the first time. It was a large device comprised of five rings with an open center. The device whirred as the rings began to spin. The inside ring spun clockwise, the one above counter clockwise, the one above it and the last spun clockwise and the one between them went counter clockwise. As the rings spun faster and faster they began to glow and light danced in the center.  
  
Before he made full use of the device he was going to test it by 'summoning' a few people to deal with the Neo Sai-jins and Earth Sai-jins that refused to die. There was a crackle of energy inside the device's center followed by a crack and a flash of light. A glowing liquidy surface appeared inside the rings and Glacier smiled. "Begin the process." he demanded. "Bring me my warriors."  
  
A tech below him nodded and flipped a large switch. There was a loud crackle from the gateway and the liquidy substance rippled and a form pulled free. It stood for a moment then took a solid shape. The person looked almost exactly like a fully transformed Frieza. Only this guy had black armor/skin with red on his legs, shoulders, and head. At the sight of the thing before him Glacier smiled. A moment later Cold and Cooler, both with the red and black coloration, also stood before him. Then, several other forms pulled free as well. "Someone for everyone." he grinned looking at his warriors. "Now we just wait for their inevitable arrival!"  
  
******  
  
They'd only been on New Vegeta for about a day but preparations were just about complete. In the field before the gathered Z Warriors sat fifty thousand yellow space pods and six hundred thousand red space pods. The yellow pods would carry the Old Sai-jin warriors, all of who were Super Sai-jins, to the coming battle. The red pods would carry the Neo Sai-jins. Rain had felt the shift of things earlier, and now she saw little chance of anything working. All she could see were what she called giant golden demons. She couldn't tell what exactly they were, only that they were massive and extremely powerful. And so the decision had been made, this would be it, this would be the final battle one way or another.  
  
"No, I said to use the level eight bunkers for the civilians!" Da'kar yelled into his scouter over the commotion around him.  
  
"He reminds me of Gohan when he was younger." Goku said watching the young Neo Sai-jin organizing the defense of the planet, just incase they failed. "Having to grow up so quickly..."  
  
Hiroshi nodded. "A lot of us have. It's not exactly fair but I'm not complaining. At least, once this is over, we'll be able to get some peace and quiet."  
  
"I hope so." Gohan said with a sigh.  
  
Suddenly a siren began blaring overhead and a voice announced, "Attention all personnel, incoming Empire Ship. I repeat, incoming Empire Ship."   
  
Hiroshi activated his scouter and tapped into the central computer. "So, who's coming then?" He ran through all the scanner readings and pulled up the image of the ship. "Zanis! Here! How the hell did they find us anyway?" He turned to Goku and Gohan, the only ones with him at the moment. "Come with me, it looks like Zanis is requesting landing permission." The two Sai-jins nodded and followed after Hiroshi who was giving orders to allow Zanis to land in area 78.  
  
It took them a few minutes to reach the point but they got there just in time. The large saucer ship was just opening to allow those on board to disembark. The three were rather shocked to see Shiko leave the ship first. A moment later Zanis, too, emerged. Hiroshi was curious because neither one had a scouter or guards with them. He was even more surprised when the two bowed toward him and the others. "Hiroshi." Shiko said slowly. "I guess we're finally on the same side." She then told the three of them about the rebellion that had just begun.  
  
"But... how did you..." Hiroshi started.  
  
"Find you? Brolly knew where you were the entire time. His father was offered a post here before Brolly was born."  
  
Hiroshi grinned. "And where is Brolly?"  
  
Zanis sighed heavily. "There's a problem. Some weird creature absorbed him and a changeling named Tundra."  
  
"Buu!" Goku cried in surprise. "Where is he?"  
  
"Heading for New Namek."  
  
******  
  
New Namek:  
  
It had been almost a week since he summoned his warriors. Now Glacier sat in his throne thinking about what was yet to come. Finally the Sai-jins would die and he'd be able to rule his empire without interference. He grinned at that thought as he glanced at his personal guards. A sudden explosion shook the entire palace and pitched the surprised tyrant from his throne. In an instant he was on his feet as the door to the throne chamber exploded inward. "What the hell!" he cried as the silvery form entered the room. "Who are you! What is the meaning of this!?"  
  
The large form shifted strangely, like it wasn't used to moving. It's lips parted to reveal sharp teeth and a low laugh began to emanate from within. As the laughter built Glacier recognized a mechanical tone to it. "Now I understand." the tyrant said calmly raising an arm. "One of the battle-droid prototypes." A small ball of red KI formed and shot forward hitting the machine head on and engulfing it in a large explosion. When the smoke cleared Glacier took a step back. Now four of the prototypes stood where the first had been. The tyrant turned to his new soldiers, "Destroy these things! I've got traitors to track down!" With that he vanished.  
  
Glacier reappeared a few miles from the throne room in mid air. He wasn't sure who had sent the prototypes after him but he intended to destroy them. Suddenly a twinge of power caught his attention and he turned to look as a Namek floated up to his level. "Is there a problem sir?" the Namek asked.  
  
"Ah, Snug." Glacier said with a nod. "We have traitors in our midst."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"The Battle-droid prototypes were sent to attack me. I doubt the traitors expected any results from that, only to get my attention. Those things wouldn't have even been able to hurt the old Cold Family, let alone me." As he talked he scanned the ground below him. Suddenly he saw a large group of people emerging from a building far below him. He squinted down at them and saw Zarbon, Dodoria, and several dozen other warriors of varying power looking back up at him. In a flash they were surrounding him.  
  
"You!" he roared looking them all over. "You dare to challenge me!"  
  
Zarbon cracked his neck. He wished the others were there now but... they weren't. "Not just us." he replied before the all launched in. Glacier easily blocked several blows before a surprise attack smacked him on the back of the head. He whirled around and saw Snug floating amid a group of several hundred soldiers, Namek and alien alike.  
  
He was about to scream in rage when an energy beam slammed into him from below. He looked down and saw Recoome, Jiece, Burter, and Guldo as well as a Super Sai-jin Nappa and a level two Super Sai-jin Raditz. Then he saw the odd alien with them and recognized it as from the race they'd been sent to kill. He didn't have time to contemplate however as the entire lot of warriors, over three hundred, began to unleash a barrage of energy attacks.  
  
A sudden surge of energy from Glacier shattered the incoming attacks and they stopped firing. "How dare you!" he roared.  
  
Snug grinned. "Just you wait, the big guns aren't here yet but should be any second now!"  
  
Glacier glared at him a moment. "Big guns? What the hell are you..." he froze and looked around as several powers slammed into his senses. It took a moment to realize he was sensing several hundred thousand powers. His eyes turned toward the sky as thousands of lights descended from the sky toward the planet's surface. The others took the chance to launch another assault but Glacier merely moved to a new location. ~Warriors, they have arrived! Deal with them!~ he demanded telepathically before attacking the group around him viciously. In a matter of seconds several dozen soldiers were dead. Meanwhile Snug had taken off in the direction of the highest of the new powers.  
  
Legion turned toward Recoome. "We can win, and I know how." Recoome looked at him confused. "Burter, Recoome, only the two of you are suitable for this." Legion held out his arms at a right angle to each other forming a perfect point. "Form a triangle with our arms as the sides. We will then merge into one warrior. The fusion will only last a couple hours."  
  
Recoome and Burter looked at each other for a moment before doing as Legion asked. Legion nodded. "Let it begin." He closed his eyes and a blue glow engulfed all three warriors. When the glow faded only Legion remained but he was now massive in size, with arms and legs the size of tree trunks. "Glacier!" He called up in a voice that was both, and only, Recoome's and Burter's. The tyrant looked down at the warrior and realized that he would be his only true opponent today. 


	43. Unexpected opponents

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, but I've lost most of my interest in this story, and the entire arc it goes too. I'm not sure if I'll finish the arc. Don't worry though, I don't intend to stop this story when I'm already this far through. However, the sequel his in high doubt. The fights in this chapter are very short as I'm trying to get through this rocky section to the end which I can see so clearly in my mind. The last two battles of the series, Goku Vs. Kakkarotto, and Glacier Vs. Legion will be next chapter. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Chapter Forty-two - Unexpected opponents  
  
The plan was simple, the several hundred thousand soldiers that had come from New Vegeta would scour New Namek for anyone loyal to Glacier, and there were a good many, and destroy them. Meanwhile Hiroshi and his allies, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Mirai, Goten, Trunks, Da'kar, Shin, Piccolo, Zanis, and Shiko, would attack Glacier himself. Videl and Hercule had remained on New Vegeta.  
  
The first portion of the plan was underway, the soldiers had all landed and scattered across New Namek. All that remained was for Hiroshi's team to track down Glacier which they were currently in the process of doing. It seemed feasible that the massive powers they'd sensed upon arriving on the planet would be where they'd find him.  
  
Hiroshi and the others all pulled to a sudden stop as several powers came from the surface of the world up to their level. The oddly colored Frieza, Cooler, and Cold floated at the forefront of the ten arriving warriors. Behind them floated an oddly familiar looking aged man who looked like a blue Namek. To his right was the unmistakable form of Android Seventeen, only this one had black skin, yellow eyes, and white hair. To his right was Android Eighteen who seemed to have blue skin, green eyes, and red hair. To her right was a red and black Perfect Cell. Next, to his right, was Android Sixteen who had green skin, pure white eyes, and green hair. Finally, the two most odd sights slid into view and stopped in front of the Cold family, Goku and Vegeta with pitch black skin, odd yellow eyes, and green hair. They had on smirks that put Vegeta's typical smirk to shame.  
  
"What... what the hell are you?" Hiroshi asked looking them over.  
  
"Understandable." the Vegeta look-a-like said in voice much deeper than the real Vegeta. "We are us. The Dark Energies that our counterparts have given off over the years have been used to create us. We are evil given flesh." There was a sudden flash of red from Goku and Vegeta as the two transformed. Their aura's were red with white lightning, their hair red, and their eyes were pure black. No pupil, no iris, no white's of the eyes. Just black. They also seemed to be at level three.  
  
"Allow us to introduce ourselves properly." the Evil Goku said. "I am Kakkarotto, that's Jeveta, Sell, Androids 61, 71, and 81. The blue man's called Daimaou. The Cold family rejects are Phrieza, Kooler, and Kold. So, now that the introductions are over, shall we get started?" With that Kakkarotto charged in at Goku and smashed him into the distance. Jeveta attacked Vegeta, Daimaou launched in at Piccolo, 71 attacked Mirai, 61 attacked the quickly formed Gotenks, 81 went after Gohan, Phrieza attacked Da'kar, Kooler attacked Hiroshi, Kold began to trade blows with Shiko and Zanis, while Sell and Shin fought each other.  
  
******************  
  
Android 71 Vs. Mirai  
  
******************  
  
Mirai transformed and powered up to his max quickly as he dodged around a punch thrown by the odd Android. Seventy-one merely smirked at him. "You do know I'm several times more powerful than my counterpart, right? After all, thanks to you, I had multiple sources of power. I really should thank-you for that."  
  
Mirai growled and lunged in at 71 quickly. The time traveling Sai-jin began to pound on the Android's face as hard as he could but the machine refused to react to the blows. Haunting images of his first fight as a Super Sai-jin against the Androids of his time came drifting back to him. He'd been unable to hurt them then and was seemingly unable to do anything now either.  
  
Suddenly the Android's black fist lashed out and backhanded the Super Sai-jin with a resounding crack that snapped his head to the side. Mirai felt the pain lancing through his face and neck but turned back to the battle. He launched a spinning kick at 71's head but by the time it reached its destination the Android was missing. Mirai looked around him through his golden aura for any sign of the Android.  
  
He found him when a hard sharp pain slammed through his back. 71 moved his foot off Mirai's spin and slammed the heel of it into the side of his head. A new sharp pain surged through his body and he struggled to remain conscious. Mirai whirled on the Android and lashed out with his foot. The heel slammed hard into the Android's side but 71 gave no reaction to the blow. Mirai's eyes went wide as he floated back away from his opponent.  
  
71 smirked as he raised an arm and pointed an open palm at Mirai. "I think this pitiful display on your part has gone on quite long enough. It's time for you to die." Black and gold energy cackled at the end of his out stretched palm as he built up a blast to incinerate Mirai.   
  
Suddenly a voice rang through his mind. ~71, a little help! This brat's powerful!~  
  
71 frowned as the energy he'd been building died off. ~Alright, I'm coming 81.~ he responded. Then he returned his attention to Mirai. "Sorry, got to help sis, I'll kill you later." With a quick punch to his stomach he sent the Sai-jin falling to the ground unconscious.  
  
****************  
  
Phrieza Vs. Da'kar  
  
****************  
  
Da'kar had transformed quickly after Phrieza had begun his assault. The young warrior was dodging with relative ease around Phrieza's attempted blows. "Stand still you little..."  
  
"Aw, come on Phrieza. That wouldn't be any fun."  
  
"Why you!" Phrieza fired a stream of energy at Da'kar but the Neo Sai-jin simply deflected it.  
  
Da'kar dove in at him then and began to lay into him. The oddly colored being couldn't manage to raise a defense against the young warrior's relentless assault. Da'kar pulled back and launched a spinning kick at the others head which snapped around to the side. Then he pulled back and moved his arms through a series of quick motions. Floating in front of his open palm was a pulsing sphere of red energy. "Sorry Phrieza, but we've got bigger fish to fry than you synthetic wannabe's. Nova Blast!" The energy launched forward and engulfed Phrieza. Da'kar clenched his fist shut quickly. "Implode!" The energy shrank to nothing and then exploded violently destroying Da'kar's opponent.  
  
****************  
  
Jeveta Vs. Vegeta  
  
****************  
  
Vegeta had transformed to the third level in hopes of keeping up with his double. However, upon reaching his full power, he quickly realized that Jeveta was the stronger. Jeveta had already landed several blows to the Sai-jin prince yet Vegeta had only scored a couple of his own. It seemed the strength advantage Jeveta had was nothing compared to the speed advantage he had.  
  
"Blast it you freak, hold still!" Vegeta cried as his double ducked under an attempted punch kick combo.  
  
Jeveta laughed and lashed out with a hard punch to Vegeta's stomach. "We are better than the originals, I am better than you." He highlighted this by slamming his knee into Vegeta's face. The Sai-jin prince spat up blood and then glared at his double. He hadn't been this pissed in some time. As he growled his aura flared out larger and his muscles began to expand. He was rather shocked to find that his power was going up. But there was more than that, Jeveta's was dropping. /I'll be damned!/ Vegeta thought smirking as he let his anger build inside of him. /Maybe it's because of what Buu did to me... but I'm absorbing a good bit of his power!/  
  
He felt the power increase fade and took that as his cue to resume the attack. Jeveta was unable to dodge, block, or even see Vegeta and couldn't figure out why. Meanwhile the Sai-jin prince continued to pound on the double, his extra strength vanishing with each attack he made. /I'm burning off the power rather quickly, it's only temporary. But at least I can show this imposter what the real thing can do!/ Vegeta pulled back and channeled massive amounts of energy into his right arm.  
  
Grinning at his bruised and bleeding counter-part he held the arm out, thumb, middle, and ring finger bent in while his index and pinky fingers were extended and spread apart. "Sayonara. Decapitation Blade!" The paper thin stream of energy surged forth and, in a moment, sliced clean through Jeveta's body. "Humph, inferior design to say the least." he said smirking.  
  
******************  
  
Daimaou Vs. Piccolo  
  
******************  
  
"I am what you were meant to be Piccolo." Daimaou said as he looked across at the other. The blue skinned double of Piccolo had completely dominated the fight and Piccolo could sense why. Daimaou's power was more than four times that of his own.  
  
"You're disgusting." Piccolo growled back. "Nothing but a waste of space!"  
  
Daimaou chuckled. "Come now Piccolo, is that anyway to talk to your better half?"  
  
Piccolo just glared at him trying to figure out why is double was the strongest of the lot. Then it dawned on him. His sire had been sealed away in a jar for quite some time and had been reeking havoc well before that. Piccolo had the longest history of the group, the greatest darkness to feed from. /Just great. So how the hell do I fight something I can't even catch?/ Shaking his head, not believing he was about to do what he was about to do, he launched a head on attack at Daimaou.  
  
The blue skinned Namek backhanded him away before kicking him down into the water. "Take your time Piccolo!" Daimaou called down after a moment. "I'm not an impatient man, I can wait up here as long as it takes."  
  
Meanwhile Piccolo was face to face with a grinning Namek holding a telepathic conversation. ~So you're Snug?~  
  
~Yes, and it would seem you could use my help.~  
  
Piccolo nodded.  
  
Daimaou frowned as he stared down into the green waters. A bright glow had appeared a moment ago and now bubbles were floating to the surface. A second later the glow vanished. The blue Namek cracked his neck and smirked as several hundred KI balls came surging out of the water and surrounded him. Slowly Piccolo floated out as well.  
  
"Yes, the Scatter Shot. I know all about it." Daimaou said with a grin. "But even it wont win you this fight."  
  
Piccolo smirked, his double had no idea how much power he'd just gained, they were practically even now. Except, Daimaou's guard was down. Piccolo brought his hands together and the Scatter Shot closed in in a massive explosion. When the light and smoke cleared Daimaou was gone. "Tough luck."  
  
****************  
  
Kooler Vs. Hiroshi  
  
****************  
  
Several thunderous crack rang out as Hiroshi continued to dodge Kooler's lunges and counter with kick to his face. The Cold Family reject was none to thrilled with this either. "Damn you rotten Sai-jin, hold still!" Hiroshi just smiled. This fight was letting him vent a lot of anger and frustration. After all, Cooler was the source the problem and this badly colored copy looked a lot like him.  
  
With a roar Kooler raised an arm above his head and charged a massive ball of KI which he then pitched at Hiroshi. The Neo Sai-jin merely floated where he was waiting for it. Then, with a swift kick, sent it surging back toward Kooler. The double tried to hold it off but Hiroshi added his own power to it and the attack exploded in his face taking him out as well.  
  
"Well, let's hope the others are doing as well."  
  
*******************  
  
Android 81 Vs. Gohan  
  
*******************  
  
Gohan wasn't giving 81 a single second to recover. He'd gone to level three quickly and began to counter, dodge, or block her attacks with ease. Then he'd launch an assault of his own. Things had been going fairly well the first ten minutes but then a foot slammed into the back of his head and 71 joined the fight. The two working together were a little much for him to handle at first.  
  
But slowly he was working them down. 71 charged in and he slipped around him landing a knee to his stomach and then elbowing him in the face. He turned and caught a punch from 81 and whipped her around into 71. Quickly he began to charge a Kamehameha and, just as they recovered, fired it destroying them both.  
  
/Now to join back up with the others./  
  
******************  
  
Kold Vs. Shiko/Zanis  
  
******************  
  
For the first few moments neither Shiko or Zanis bothered to transform. Shiko was taking a rather good beating at the time but her brother was holding his own fairly well. And then Shiko's anger broke and she transformed, her brother following suit. Together, with their greater power, they launched a powerful assault on Kold that the double couldn't withstand.  
  
Zanis smashed his foot into the back of Kold's head and knocking him into Shiko's fist. "I've had it with you're kind!" Shiko yelled. "My world! MY WORLD!" Zanis pulled off to the side quickly as Shiko shoved her arms forward, green energy dancing around her palms madly. With a scream rage the green energy bolted forward, more then ten times larger than Shiko, and slammed into Kold. When the energy finally died little seemed to remain of him. A slow breeze blew through and Kold's body cracked and shattered falling to the planet's surface in pieces.  
  
*********************  
  
Android 61 Vs. Gotenks  
  
*********************  
  
Gotenks grabbed his head as he pulled himself out of the ground. "Aw man, that really hurt!" he cried. Turning he looked back up at 61. From what Trunks and Goten had heard about the Androids 16 was one of the good guys, so how come this guy had so much power? Gotenks had learned one thing though, no, two actually. The first was that 61 didn't talk. The second was that he was really strong.  
  
"This isn't any fun now! Right then! Next level!" Gotenks said smirking. In a flash he transformed to the third level. "Oh yeah! I rock!" There was a flash of gold and the ground about him exploded as he launched directly at 61. The Android slowly removed it's hands revealing it's powerful energy blasters.  
  
"Hell Flash!" it roared in a deep voice.  
  
Gotenks eyes widened. "Yikes! Oh man, this gonna hurt!" Gotenks brought his arms up to block quickly as the energy slammed into him full force and slammed him back into the ground. As he painfully picked himself back-up he caught a glimpse of a foot aimed for his face just a second to late to dodge it. 61's foot sent him sailing off into the distance and into unconsciousness. Gotenks finally fell from the sky and landed on top of Mirai.  
  
61 turned and came face to palm with Piccolo. The Namek grinned and blasted a stream of orange-purple energy destroying the upper half of his body. He looked off toward where Gotenks had gone but decided to leave the boys out of the coming battle.  
  
***********  
  
Sell Vs. Shin  
  
***********  
  
"So you're the Supreme Kai?!" Sell asked smacking his fist into Shin's face. "I'm not Impressed!" He lashed out with a hard left and Shin ducked under it before slamming his knee into Sell's stomach. Then the Kai thrust his arm into Sell's face.  
  
"Shockwave!" he cried firing the large KI blast. The energy tore through his head destroying it completely. Shin watched as he fell toward the ground. Suddenly the body caught itself and the head reformed smirking. "What! But..."  
  
"Yes, I know. However I can regenerate from just a single cell."  
  
Shin thought for a moment and then had an idea. Sell was a dark copy of Cell, who was dead. Maybe... just maybe. Shin raised his arms above his head and gathered purple energy in his palms. Quickly he lowered his arms and blasted the energy at Sell which swirled as it flew. A moment later it hit him and engulfed him. And then he vanished. Shin smiled. Since Sell had been a manifestation of Cell, who was dead, that meant that Sell was dead. A little portal to Otherworld and bang, Sell no longer exists. 


	44. Plan’s Unraveled, Twisted Memories Relea...

A/N: The first part of this chapter may not make sense at first, but think really hard, and think of the title, and then it should be 'crystal' clear. (Bad pun intended :P) Anyway, good news. I got into writing the Glacier Vs. Legion fight. When that happens the writing is always better than when I'm bored with the match.  
  
Chapter Forty-three - Plan's Unraveled, Twisted Memories Released!  
  
Earth:  
  
A basketball sized crystal sphere shimmered in from it's perch in the trees. Images danced within the crystalline orb as a glow began to emanate from within it. It didn't take long before the glow completely engulfed the orb. Then, a moment later, the ball shattered and streams of light shot off in various directions. Most arced off into space, one seemed to fade into nothing, and another shot toward Capsule Corp.  
  
*******************  
  
New Namek:  
  
******************  
  
Kakkarotto Vs. Goku  
  
******************  
  
"So, where's all your power coming from?" Goku asked his counter-part as they split apart from battle. So far they'd been fairly even. "Last I checked, I wasn't evil."  
  
Kakkarotto smirked. "No, I suppose not. I guess there's no harm in explaining it. You see, from the day you were born, and for months afterwards, I had a steady inflow of power. Then, suddenly, nothing." he shook his head. "Imbecile hits his head off a rock and bam, no power for me." he muttered under his breath. "Anyway," he continued. "I went without any new power for years, every so often you'd go Oozaru and I'd get more energy coming in. But nothing as impressive as what I got while you fought the Red Ribbon army. Of course, that paled in comparison to the power I gained when you found Krillin dead after the one Budokai.  
  
"Your entire 'revenge' that followed fed me nicely. Of course, the biggest boost came from your transformation to Super Sai-jin. Those ten days you spent waiting for the Cell Games to start! Those were the best! You see, your pure heart forced all the negative energies induced by the Super Sai-jin state out of you and into me! Then you had go and die, moron. I died with you but you kept getting stronger, and so did. And now, here I am."  
  
Goku nodded figuring he understood. Slowly he smiled. "Well then, this should be easy." There was a flash of gold and Goku powered down to base.  
  
Kakkarotto cocked an eyebrow. "Giving up? But the fun's only just started!" Goku remained silent. "Alright then, fine. We'll do this the fun way!" Kakkarotto charged in and smashed his fist into Goku's face knocking him reeling. He followed up with a kick to the stomach and an elbow to the back that smashed him into the ground. Goku stood slowly but didn't move.  
  
In the sky Kakkarotto growled and shot down toward Goku. He slammed into him full force and began to pummel the Sai-jin. Goku just smiled. With another fierce growl Kakkarotto leapt into the air and smashed a spinning kick into Goku's head with the intent to kill him with the blow. However, it had no effect. Kakkarotto just stared at his foot and Goku's head in shock. "What... happened?"  
  
Shaking it off he pulled back and slammed his fist into Goku's face also to no effect. Suddenly his red aura sputtered and died and his power vanished as he reverted back to base. "What... no, this can't be!" he cried looking at his hands. "How did you... how did you know!" his voice echoed across the planet as he faded from existence.  
  
Goku stood there a moment longer, still smiling, as a tear rolled down his cheek as his injuries vanished. Slowly he closed his eyes and let the wind blow through his hair and ruffle his GI. /He was a part of me, my darker side. All I need to do was face him, mentally or physically didn't matter./ As he opened his eyes he took a deep breath as a new understanding filled him. And with it, a new hope.  
  
**********  
  
Otherworld, Supreme Kai's Planet:  
  
The elder Kai had been watching events on New Namek with a sense of dread. But something had been tugging at his mind and he eventually turned his attentions to Earth. When his gaze had found the sphere in the trees it had been in the process of shattering. "What the... that looks like one of my essence orbs. But I don't remember making one...." He turned as a spark of light appeared over the horizon and a stream of energy came toward him. It hit him right in the head and flowed into his body and mind.  
  
He fell over in shock, his eyes going wide in disbelief. "Oh no!" he cried getting back up. Quickly he changed the image on his crystal ball to get a look at the entire universe to look for any instabilities. "They're fading faster than I'd expected! Oh, this isn't good, this isn't good! We're running out of time!"  
  
****************  
  
Outer space, several light-years from Namek:  
  
Matrix glanced out her window into the depths of space. She and Mainframe had trained some along the way but not much. She was anxious, extremely anxious, about the coming battle. Using the systems on the ship she'd managed to access the computer networks the Neo Sai-jins had set up and gathered information on Glacier. It didn't look to promising really. But there was one option she and Mainframe had discussed already, merger.  
  
They'd been designed with the idea that they could merge into each other. When the system was activated nano-bots from both would move into the other's. Their Biological systems would be suspended and the mechanical systems would link-up. Then the biological material would be combined and restored creating a new warrior. They weren't sure about using the ability however... they didn't know if they would be able to separate again afterward. She suddenly looked up as a mechanical voice spoke out.  
  
"Prepare for landing, arrival on New Namek in 1 minute."  
  
****************  
  
Glacier Vs. Legion  
  
****************  
  
Glacier watched as Legion launched into the air at him. The warrior was almost eight foot taller, a head taller than Glacier (minus his horns). Glacier smirked as the warrior neared, he was powerful but slow. The fused Changeling dodged around the other warrior and slammed his fist into Legion's stomach. He reached up to backhand the large alien but suddenly found a knee buried in his stomach that doubled him over and inflicted more pain than he'd felt in years.  
  
Glacier brought his arm and blocked Legion's elbow before shifting to the right to dodge his foot. The two continued to trade blows as they drifted across the sky, much to the shock of everyone watching. Legion had the edge in power but Glacier had the speed advantage. The tyrant arced around behind Legion and slammed his knee into the other's back, then he kicked him higher into the air.  
  
Glacier surged up and jammed one of his large horns into Legion's stomach. He grinned for a moment at the shocked expression on Legion's face but suddenly got an knee slammed into his back and an elbow smashed into his face. Glacier pulled back quickly and watched as the wound in Legion's body healed. "Legion will not die here." he declared. "Your foul existence must be removed!"  
  
Glacier laughed. "You have no idea what you're up against!" he straightened up and floated up to eye level with Legion. "I'll admit, you have me beaten in strength, an impressive feat, but you're not guaranteed victory here." Glacier licked his lips. "Allow me to give you a small demonstration!" he threw his shoulders back and his muscles bulged slightly. His power barely increased any but he vanished suddenly.  
  
Legion looked around him quickly for any sign of the tyrant. A foot smashed into he back of his head, by the time he turned around Glacier was gone. Then, suddenly, he appeared right in front of him and smashed his fist into Legion's face. The people gathered below watched on in disbelief as a streak of purple light danced through the air smashing Legion this way and that. Several of them turned and fled in fear.  
  
Glacier came to a sudden stop in his assault as a blast of energy smacked into him. It had been incredibly weak and he'd barely felt it, but still, who dared interrupt his fight? Turning he saw several dozen people floating across from him. They all had wild black hair and determined black eyes, but that lasted only a moment. In a cry and flash each of them, 38 in total, transformed into Super Sai-jins.  
  
Glacier snarled. None of them were near his equal but he hated that look. Those green eyes and golden hair... it brought back memories from Frieza and Cold of Goku and Mirai. Suddenly the 38 Super Sai-jins shot out in every which direction and began to charge in at Glacier. He smirked and began to smack them away as they came, killing each of them with a single blow and laughing. "Even in my first form you couldn't hurt me! In my forth you stand no chance!"  
  
Eight of them pulled back and shot into the air above Glacier and formed a circle. They held their arms out toward each other and channeled all of their power into one massive joint attack. In a flash they sent the massive ball of KI down at the large tyrant. He merely grinned and did a back flip kicking the energy back up at them. The eight stared on in horror as their on attack bore down on them. A second later they were incinerated.  
  
The distraction at and end Glacier turned to find Legion but he was missing. "What! Oh, come out here and fight me! You're only delaying the inevitable!" he cried looking around. There was a thunderous crack as Legion came surging down from the sky and slammed his knee into the back of Glacier's head driving him down into the ground. He bounced up into the air and went to blast the fallen tyrant but the fused Changeling countered with a burst of KI that knocked him off balance.  
  
In a single fluid motion he sprung back up to his feet and spun around slamming his fist into Legion's stomach and knocking him backward. Charging in he pulled back his right arm and charged KI about his fist. Reaching Legion he swung his fist full force but stopped it inches from the others face, and smirked. There was a blinding flash as the KI exploded into a stream of energy that tore free from his arm and ripped into Legion's body. When the attack ended and the tyrant touched down on the ground again the entire upper-half of Legion's body was missing.  
  
"And that is that. Pity." he said kicking the remains into the air and blasting them into ash. "Should have seen that coming, you weren't much of a warrior. Did give me a nice work out though. Now... how are my soldiers doing?" He closed his eyes and searched for his warriors but couldn't find any of them except Kakkarotto who, suddenly, became extremely weak and then vanished. "Bah! Worthless! Fine then, I'll destroy them myself!"  
  
******  
  
Elsewhere on the planet Gotenks began to stir. He reached up and placed a hand on his head and, as he did, he began to glow. There was a flash of light and he split apart again. Goten began to turn to look at Trunks when a sudden flash of purple exploded from below him. He looked down to see Mirai under him, and glowing. He floated up into the air quickly and watched as Trunks began to glow too. "Oh no, they touched!" he cried as the glowing Trunks phased into the glowing Mirai. Slowly the light began to shrink away and Goten's eyes widened. "He's... disappearing! Trunks!"  
  
Just as the light reached a speck in size there was a flash of light and it exploded back to full size taking on the shape of a person with large muscles. The light faded to reveal Mirai... only not. His muscles were a bit larger, he looked a bit younger and shorter, his hair was a lot darker, and so were his eyes.  
  
"Where... where's Trunks?" Goten asked worriedly as Mirai looked at himself.  
  
The Sai-jin looked up and put his hand on Goten's head. "Don't worry Goten. He's okay... sort of. We seem to have merged... the power boost is awesome! I'm stronger than Gotenks or Trugeta... amazing..." 


	45. Truth Unleashed, Vegeta’s rebirth!

A/N: EG: Yeah, when I first sat down to work on this I had this whole thing laid out, from A to Z. Then, as I wrote, new ideas came so I modified. Then I modified some more, and then some more. Then I started making other Fanfics to stop screwing this one up. -- As for the short chapters, this was the first one I did, and then I started losing interest, so the chapter length was never that great. Even my other stories though are only around 2500 words a chap 'cept Of Angels and Demons which is closer to 3000. But, whatever. I'd lost interest cause I'd written my self into a small hole. Now that I'm out, the story's flowing from my fingers at full speed once more! Weeee!   
  
Chapter Forty-four - Truth Unleashed, Vegeta's re-birth!  
  
Gohan and the others regrouped, their battles finished. Everyone gave Piccolo a glance at his new found, and quite incredible, power. Then they turned to look at the now extremely powerful Mirai, Goten floating beside him. "What happened to you?" Goku asked.  
  
"Mirai and Trunks touched." Goten said a bit sadly. "They merged."  
  
"Amazing..." Shin breathed.  
  
Mirai nodded. "I could feel a battle earlier, but it seems to be over. I think Glacier won. We really should be..." he stopped as sparks of light danced over the horizon and came surging in. One light went into Mirai, one into Gohan, one into Vegeta, one into Piccolo, one into Goten, and one went into Shin.  
  
Zanis looked from one to the other... "What was that?"  
  
"A big problem." Shin said. "A very big problem..." he glanced at the others who all nodded in agreement. "Memories of a different reality... and of a bigger threat than Glacier on the way."  
  
"Bigger than Glacier?" Shiko asked. "What could possibly be stronger than Glacier?"  
  
"Gudrun." Vegeta said in disgust. "A fallen Kai, she was a pain in the ass." Vegeta shook his head. "We'll deal with Glacier first."  
  
Hiroshi turned to Da'kar and Goten. "Think you two could fuse when we get to the battle? Otherwise, you wont have much chance." Goten nodded and everyone sped off toward the highest power they could sense. It took about ten minutes to reach him, still floating in the air outside his palace. The others had all taken off.  
  
"At last, we meet." Glacier said smiling. "Once I've destroyed all of you I wont have any more pests trying to kill me." As Glacier made his rant Goku took note of two KIs he recognized arriving on the planet.  
  
It only took a moment for the warriors to pair off. Goku and Hiroshi floated off to the left, Mirai and Vegeta to the right, and Da'kar and Goten took the center. Zanis and Shin floating behind the boys. Together the eight called out, "Fuuuuuuu! Sion! Ha!" There were four sparks of light before the smirking Glacier. The lights died away and where once there'd been eight there was now only four.  
  
In a flash Hiroku transformed, blue lightning dancing about his red aura. To the right Trugeta smirked and in a flash went Super Sai-jin 3 making him stronger than Hiroku. The fusion in the center, Go'kar, had Goten's hair but it was red instead of black. However, that didn't last long and in a flash he transformed as well. His hair turned gold but didn't stand up on end, an odd sight, as golden lightning danced about his now blue aura.  
  
Behind him floated the final fusion, Zanin. The warrior was seven foot, like Zanis had been. He had a red Mohawk, red eyes, and light purple skin. He grinned as he to transformed, an ability passed over from Zanis. His muscles bulged, his eyes went pure red, and he grew an few inches. Gohan, without anyone to fuse with, merely transformed to the third level.  
  
"Do you think I'm afraid?" Glacier asked looking them over. Shiko Transformed and floated up to join them, Piccolo beside her. Glacier sensed out their powers, none of them were a threat. Shiko was the weakest and Trugeta the strongest. In a flash he launched in and slammed his fist into Shiko's stomach then backhanded her away. He charged after her again but Zanin shot in from no where and smashed his foot into Glacier's back.  
  
The tyrant whirled about to hit Zanin when Trugeta's foot suddenly smashed into his face knocking him back a bit. Hiroku came arcing down and smashed his fist into Glacier's stomach knocking him into a blow from Go'kar who smashed him into kick from Gohan and back into Piccolo's fist. The tyrant left out a roar of anger and smashed his elbow into Piccolo's stomach. Glacier spun around and blasted a stream of energy at the powerful Namek. He began to dodge but wasn't quite fast enough and the blast tore through his left arm.  
  
Glacier went to follow up the attack but was met by Trugeta's foot to the right side of his head and Hiroku's slammed into the left. While he was temporarily dazed both fusions spun and smashed their other feet into his face knocking him backward. Zanin came up from below at full speed and jammed his fists into the small of Glacier's back with a loud crack. Meanwhile Gohan came down from above and smashed his fist into Glacier's stomach.  
  
Shiko finally returned to the battle and came down at Glacier's head. She swung her fist at his face but it passed through thin air as the tyrant moved to the side. Suddenly his foot shot up and smashed into her stomach doubling her over. She spat up blood as the pain lanced through her body. Turning she went to hit him but he dodged her weakened attack and then smashed his fist into her face sending her careening toward the ground. She hit hard and formed a large crater in which she laid, unmoving.  
  
Glacier raised an arm and fired a blast of purple KI down at her but Go'kar shot in and knocked it away. He shot up at Glacier who started to dodge to the side. As he did Piccolo smashed the fist of his regenerated arm into his jaw knocking him to the side. Go'kar charged in and began to pound on him. As he did the others, minus the unconscious Shiko, came in as well. Together the six warriors pounded fiercely on Glacier.  
  
There was a sudden roar from the tyrant and a rush of KI washed out knocking everyone away. He whirled to look at the nearest attacker and took aim at Go'kar. "Death Beam!" The stream of purple energy shot toward the fusion who just barely dodged it. While distracted Glacier moved in and smashed his foot into the fusion's stomach and then smashed a double fisted blow to his back smashing him into the ground.  
  
The tyrant turned at the last second and blocked an attempted kick from Gohan before knocking him away with a head butt. Ducking he dodged a kick from Zanin and then came up slamming his head into the fusion's jaw before turning and slamming his foot into his chest. He was about to follow up with another attack when a brilliant blue glow suddenly bathed over him and the area. He turned to see Hiroku floating a few dozen yards above and away from him charging an attack.  
  
"Kaaaaaaaaaa... Meeeeeeeeeeee... Haaaaaaaaaa... Meeeeeeeeee..."  
  
Glacier smirked. "Give me your best shot Monkey!" he called up.  
  
Suddenly Hiroku vanished. Glacier's eyes snapped open wide as Hiroku appeared before him and he suddenly found his face less than an inch from the fusions outstretched arms. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" In a blinding flash of blue the Kamehameha wave surged forward and smashed into Glacier. The others all had to look away from the blinding glare as Glacier screamed out in anger and pain. A moment later the wave died away and everyone could see again. Glacier had been knocked back over a hundred yards along the course of the wave. His body was smoking and he was panting while glaring at Hiroku.  
  
Matrix and Mainframe stepped out of the ship and looked around. "Ugh." Mainframe said turning up his nose. "These Nameks need a better interior decorator, the colors are all wrong."  
  
Matrix snickered. "You just don't like not being on Earth." Mainframe snorted as Matrix scanned the horizons for powers. "Well, I guess that's... holy crap!"  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Eight of the powers just vanished and were replaced by four much stronger ones." She shook her head as she computed the powers. "I'd say they just fused, and I can see why."  
  
Mainframe cocked an eyebrow and scanned the area as well. Finally, he smiled. "This is going to be fun. Let's hold off on merging for a bit. We may be over powered one on one but with the others there it'll even things out." Matrix nodded and the two launched toward the battle.  
  
Just as they were reaching the battle, about five minutes later, they saw Hiroku's powerful attack. In a flash of gold Matrix transformed. A moment later there was a flash of purple as Mainframe did the same. Glacier looked toward them and frowned, them he had never seen before, yet they were both stronger than Gohan. "And just who the hell are you?"  
  
Hiroku smiled. "They're Androids. Creations of someone else who wants Goku dead. And their part Sai-jin."  
  
Glacier growled. These Sai-jins kept cropping up everywhere! Frieza had been right, they were worse than roaches! In a flash he charged in the closest warrior, Trugeta. The others shot in quickly as well, including a recovered Go'kar. The eight warriors fought with Glacier close range at high speed. Every so often one of them would land a blow on the powerful tyrant, every so often he'd land a crushing blow of his own. A few minutes later there was a loud crack as Trugeta was knocked away from the battle.  
  
The fusion had been about to launch back in when he suddenly felt his power dip. /Damn!/ his mind screamed as his power faded away quickly. There was a flash of light and he de-fused, his time expired already thanks to fighting at level three. The two looked at themselves for a moment while the battle continued. In a flash Mirai transformed to the second level and shot in to join the battle solo.  
  
Vegeta, on the other hand, floated back from the battle. /Now, there's no other choice. Let's hope I'm right./   
  
The others noticed this but said nothing, except for Glacier. "Ha! At least one of you worthless filth knows you can't beat me! Go, run and hide Vegeta!" he laughed. But Vegeta ignored him, his words passing through his mind unnoticed as he closed his eyes. Staring at the black of his eyelids he thought back to the time he'd spent within himself after Buu had taken most of the Darkness from him. He remembered his visions and he did now as he did then. He reached down into himself for the power he once drew upon.  
  
There had been a time when all it took to become a Super Sai-jin was to picture Kakkarotto. After the encounter with Buu that had ended. In the months spent within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and in the time afterwards he'd had a new fuel for his transformations. The image from his visions of Buu killing Bulma. But now he reached down inside for the Darkness that was all but gone and he drew it up once more. He focused on that image of Buu, on the emotions that it caused to surge through his body, and on the Darkness he'd once called friend.  
  
Unnoticed by the others a faint gold light outlined his body as he floated there. His hair slowly shifted to gold as it grew in length and then turned black again without shrinking. Then it shifted gold again and grew down over his back, down to his waist, and the went black again. Yet it still hung down to his waist. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and they shifted to pure red in flash, his head was thrown back, and a primal scream tore from his body as untold pain surged through him. However, one thought danced within his mind. /I did it!/  
  
The battle stopped suddenly as everyone turned to look at Vegeta. Long black hair, brilliant gold aura swirling madly. "What's... happening?" Hiroku asked in wonder. Vegeta lifted a bit higher into the air, his muscles bulging some as he did, his arms and legs straightening. His aura began to flare out larger and larger about him. The others looked on in wonder as his aura seemed to take on a form, arms and legs and a tail... and snout? "His aura looks like... a golden Oozaru?!" Hiroku's eyes widened as Rain's words drifted to mind. "Golden Demons."  
  
Zanin smiled, Shin knew what was happening. /Vegeta's done it! I... I never expected him to be the one! Amazing!/  
  
The illusionary Oozaru roared silently, it's sounds instead replaced by the screams of Vegeta. It's arms swung in the air smashing toward the ground, beating on it's chest, and waving in the air wildly. Then, as suddenly as it all began, the aura shimmered and the image faded away as it shrank back down to normal size. The glare of the aura gone they could see Vegeta once more as he lowered his head and opened his eyes to look at them.   
  
His hair was a bit longer than normal now, some of it hung down his back but most stuck straight up, with the exception of two parts that draped down over his shoulders. Red fur covered his now massive arms and became hidden beneath the blue spandex he wore, it also outlined his eyes which were now blue. The last noticeable change swished around behind him a few times before wrapping around his waist. His tail had grown back and was now red as well.  
  
The others could all feel it as he floated forward, though still not as strong as Glacier he was the strongest of the Z Warriors, even stronger than Trugeta had been while at full power. Glacier smiled at him as he neared. "So, you've transformed to a fourth level of Super Sai-jin? Nicely done Vegeta, but you still can't beat me."  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "No, I'm no longer a Super Sai-jin Glacier. This form is my true form, my rightful state. It does not drain my KI to remain like this and I can not revert to any other form. This is me now and forever, as it should have always been." he spoke calmly and firmly. "No longer is my power divided between my five forms but united in my true body."  
  
As he surged in at Glacier he contacted Gohan telepathically. Gohan! We could use some extra power, you need to... Vegeta stopped, lost at exactly what to call it. Transform? Ascend? He shook his head lightly as he dodged a swing from Glacier.  
  
You need to break through, become your true self!  
  
What! But... I don't know how... I mean...  
  
It's not that hard kid. Just do like you did against Cell. Embrace your darker side, embrace the anger and hate, but don't let it consume you. Use it, feed it to your Super Sai-jin forms. Don't try and transform into anyone of them, try and transform into all of them.  
  
I'll try.  
  
Vegeta nodded as he ducked another kick from Glacier. Suddenly Hiroku shot in and smashed his fist into the tyrants face. As he and Vegeta fought against him with the others coming in to fight as well Vegeta could sense Gohan trying to breakthrough to the truth. As he did he wondered if Goku, while fused with Hiroshi, could break through too. For some reason, he didn't think he could.  
  
I can't! Gohan's mental voice echoed in Vegeta's head.   
  
The Sai-jin prince grumbled as he smashed his foot into Glacier's face. My fusion with Mirai only lasted 10 minutes, I doubt Go'kar will last much longer, and there's no telling when Zanin or Hiroku will defuse. Without that power we wont make it.  
  
I know but...  
  
Vegeta's voice growled in Gohan's head. We're not the only ones on the line here Gohan! Once we're gone what's to stop Glacier from going to Earth? Or New Vegeta, or any other planet out there? We die then everyone dies!  
  
A/N: Aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnd, Cliffhanger! :p 


	46. The Impossible Warrior

A/N: A quick clarification. These chapters are where the major tie-ins with 'Twisted Reality' start to take place. Two chapters ago the orb that broke was the Elder Kai's essence orb. First mentioned in chapter seven of 'Twisted Reality' and sent to Earth in chapter Eight. Let's just say the Elder Kai's time frame is off... I'll stop there so as not to give away to much of what's to come, but if you're memory of TR is foggy then go back and re-read it. :)  
  
Chapter Forty-five - The Impossible Warrior  
  
Vegeta's telepathic cry echoed in Gohan's mind. We're not the only ones on the line here Gohan! Once we're gone what's to stop Glacier from going to Earth? Or New Vegeta, or any other planet out there? We die then everyone dies! Gohan shook his head as the words 'Everyone dies.' continued to bounce around in his mind.  
  
His newly restored memories of that other reality, that other world they'd gone too, floated to the top of his mind. Yamcha... Krillin... Tien and Piccolo had been the first ones to fall while fighting Gudrun. His muscles tensed, his body going rigid as the next part of the battle played out in his mind... With two blows Videl had been knocked out of the fight. She hadn't died... it... she'd... he... Gohan's fists were clenched so tightly blood began to flow from his palms. The memories moved through his mind as clearly as though he were living those moments again.  
  
_"Videl!" Gohan cried launching off the platform and down the tower toward the ground following after her. He was only about halfway down when she slammed through the castle below the tower and into the ground. A moment later he landed beside her and moved a number of blocks off of her.  
  
"Videl. Oh no." As he slid the last slab off her he saw the extent of the injuries. Her legs were completely shattered, broken in over sixty places each. Her ribs were cracked and broken, a few poking out of her body, and by the sound of her breathing one of her lungs were punctured. "Videl..." he said softly, tears burning his eyes.  
  
"Gohan?" she asked faintly. "Is that you? I can see very well, and my head wont turn..."  
  
Gohan chocked back his tears, he didn't want her to hear him cry, she needed him to be strong right now. "I'm here Videl. It's going to be okay."  
  
"It hurts." she said coughing.  
  
"Everything's going to be okay Videl." he said brushing her hair gently.  
  
"No... I can't... There's no... way I'll... sur... vive this. Please?"  
  
Gohan could see the look in her eyes, the pleading look. "I can't... No..."  
  
The tears welled up in his eyes again. "Please Gohan."  
  
He chocked on his tears as he placed a hand on her forehead. "Good-bye..." he said softly a tear falling on her cheek. There was a faint glow from his hand and Videl's eyes closed. The glow faded and Gohan started to stand up, tears streaming down his face freely now._  
  
Now, as then, tears burned his eyes. He looked toward Glacier and the battle once more. A hard right from the tyrant smashed into Hiroku's jaw with a thunderous crack, one that reverberated within his mind and brought back the memory of Goten slamming into the ground a few feet from where Videl had lain.  
  
There was a shimmer of gold light about Gohan as his aura died away. His long hair Super Sai-jin three hair turned black without shrinking. His eyes narrowed, slowly turning pure white. Then, as a scream erupted from his throat, his eyes turned pure red. His aura flared to life again and began to grow larger and larger. "What!" Glacier cried as he pulled back from the Z Warriors. "Him too!" his eyes widened in shock as the shimmering golden aura formed into an Oozaru. However, unlike Vegeta's calm ending to the 'transformation' Gohan's was violent. The shimmering Oozaru exploded outward in all directions before the energy was sucked back in toward Gohan. The anger and power flowing through the teen shook the planet as the glare faded and they could see him.  
  
His short spiky hair was gone, replaced by long flowing locks of black hair that draped down over his shoulders and hung down to the middle of his back. Only a few tufts here and their stuck up. His body and muscles had increased in mass, red fur covered his arms and outlined his eyes which slowly opened. Unlike the blue irises that Vegeta had Gohan's were red. Gohan's tail swished around behind for a moment before he subconsciously wrapped it about his waist. He wasn't quite as strong as Vegeta but it was barely noticeable.  
  
Gohan floated over and joined the other warriors who surrounded Glacier. Hiroku, Go'kar, Zanin, Mirai, Matrix, Mainframe, Piccolo, and Vegeta. He cast a quick glance at all of them before looking toward Glacier once more. The tyrant was glaring daggers at him and Vegeta as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Suddenly the sky was alit with explosions of light as thunderous shockwaves spread from the furious battle. The tyrant knew that, in a one on one fight, none of his opponents would have a chance. However, as things were, he was having difficulty keeping up with Gohan and Vegeta while still dodging or blocking the others.  
  
Gohan and Vegeta suddenly came down from above with a hard kick to Glacier's face the sent him plummeting toward the ground. He managed to pull himself to a stop a few yards above a small island but Hiroku suddenly appeared before him and slammed his heel down on the top of his head which was followed by punch from Vegeta that drove him down into the island shattering it completely. Hiroku, Gohan, Go'kar and Vegeta, the four strongest of the warriors, lifted into the air and began to pelt the area with a barrage of KI blasts that shook the entire planet. The four finished up with a large joint KI blast that sprayed rocks and green water into the air and around the area for miles.  
  
The four glanced at each other a moment then looked behind them in time to see a glow engulf Zanin. A second later he had de-fused. Vegeta grunted. "We keep losing power... how much longer do you have?" he asked Hiroku.  
  
"Five minutes." The fusion replied. "Something about fusing with a Neo Sai-jin prevents the Fusion from running out faster after transforming." Vegeta nodded. That meant Go'kar had another five minutes as well. Not much time for a battle, especially one on a scale like this. He turned his eyes back down to where he could still feel Glacier under the rubble.  
  
"I don't like this." Gohan said after a few seconds. "His power feels... off."   
  
Hiroku nodded slowly, and then smirked. Suddenly he spun around and smashed his fist into Glacier's face knocking him backward. "Tricky." he smiled. "Leaving behind a decoy energy blast to keep us distracted. I didn't think you were that smart."  
  
Glacier grinned. "I'm not. I'm smarter." Suddenly the rubble exploded upward and the three looked down again to see the decoy energy surging up toward them. In a simultaneous motion all four slipped back and kicked the top edge of the blast knocking it toward a shocked Glacier who barely managed to block in time. When the smoke and dust cleared Glacier looked none to happy.  
  
"You're better than I'd expected, but still no match for me." the tyrant said crossing his arms over his chest. Suddenly a dark purple aura exploded about his body as a roar came from deep within. The massive black horns on the top of his head began to quiver and bend so that they hooked backward as they emerged from his head. The sides of his head, along the edge of his face, began to shift and bulge and then four new horns grew out and hooked up and back. Small spikes broke through of his natural armor along his forearm and two purple spikes grew up and hooked backward from the tops of his shoulders. His entire body trembled as his body, already seven foot tall, grew another two feet.  
  
As suddenly as it started it stopped. He relaxed, his body quite shaking, and the aura subsided. Glacier looked at the worried faces of the four warriors before him and smirked. "Yes, behold my True Power, my fifth and final form, and tremble in fear!" he laughed. There was a spark of gold behind him as Mirai surged in to attack but Glacier merely raised an arm and smashed it into his face knocking him out cold. Reverting to normal he plummeted to the ground below.  
  
Glacier lowered the arm pointing it out toward the four before him. "And now to deal with you..." He looked across the group finally settling his gaze on one of them and narrowing his eyes. Both Go'kar and Hiroku could feel their powers beginning to slip as their fusions started to end. Glacier smirked. "Death Beam!" The purple energy tore forward faster than any of them could see.  
  
There was a surprised 'Ugh' from beside Hiroku and he turned to see Go'kar with a big hole through his chest and falling toward the ground. His eyes narrowed as time moved in slow motion. A glow began to engulf Hiroku then. Slowly a red form and a blue form began to pull apart from each other as the fusion ended...  
  
And then all hell broke loose. A sudden and massive backwash of power tore through the skies knocking Gohan and Vegeta tumbling away. No one could tell whether the thunderous roar was from the rushing power or the person(s?) within. The glaring red and blue lights clashed with each other swirling madly as they grew larger and larger. Suddenly the blue and red aura began to take a shape, legs grew downward, arms grew out, a tail flicked behind it, and a snout roared silently.  
  
"What the hell!?" Glacier cried the aura shimmered and flashed to a pure red. Blue lightning energy began to dance about the illusionary Oozaru form as traces of blue light began to appear within the aura itself.  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open as he felt the power washing out from Hiroku. Watching what was happening he suddenly realized what it was he was seeing. Goku and Hiroshi had been only half fused when the sight of Go'kar dieing had triggered BOTH of them to transform. Goku had broken through to the true form and Hiroshi had unlocked his first transformation. Now, somehow, thanks to that nearly impossible event, the two had somehow remerged!  
  
There was a loud crackling followed by a blinding flash of red that made everyone look away. When they looked back the illusionary Oozaru had vanished. Wild red hair covered Hiroku's head, hanging half-way down his back and draped over his shoulders. His body mass had increased and his arms were covered in red fur but none outlined his eyes which seemed to shift from green to red to blue to gold to green again. The blue lightning danced about his body madly, his red aura making him look like a living flame. It seemed, somehow, that his body kept blurring. As though he was fading in and out of existence. His power was beyond those of the other Z Warriors and was quite close to that of Glacier.  
  
"But... but that's impossible..." Shin breathed watching him. "His fusion... it's being sustained purely by his will alone..."  
  
Hiroku's shimmering eyes glared across the way at Glacier, his fists clenching at his side, his lips curling into a snarl. "Prepare to die Glacier!" he cried suddenly. The double voice of before was gone, replaced by a single voice, a new voice, a perfect mixing of Goku and Hiroshi's voice. There was a brilliant flash of red and Hiroku charged in to battle. 


	47. Gudrun Returns!

A/N: First of all, let me explain why this took so long. 1) Metal Gear Solid 2. That game is just... FUN! 2) I was reading a story called Wish for the Past (it's in my favorite stories listings). A must read IMO. 3) My spacebar was busted, I pretty much to smash it for it to work which made writing hard. The good news? 1) I beat MGS2. 2) I've finished reading WFTP (at least until she updates). 3) I've got a new keyboard.  
  
Chapter Forty-six - Gudrun Returns!  
  
Glacier hadn't expected the speed at which Hiroku charged him. The fusion slammed his fist into Glacier's face with his full force knocking him backward. Hiroku charged in again and began to slam his fists against Glacier with thunderous cracks. The others all stayed back and watch on in shock, thought none of them had enough power to be of much help in the fight anyway.  
  
There was a sudden and resounding crack as Glacier smashed his knee into Hiroku's stomach and then head butted him following up with a kick to the chest that sent him flying backward. "Damn you Sai-jins!" he roared. In a flash he surged in and began to pound on Hiroku savagely.  
  
Back where the others still floated Matrix turned to look at Mainframe. "I'd say now would be a good time." she said. "With two of us fighting him We'd have a better chance of wining." Mainframe nodded and floated closer to her. The two turned and touched back to back. A blue glow formed around Matrix while a purple one formed around Mainframe, unnoticed by anyone else there.  
  
The two glows began to mix together as streams of silver pulled from each of their bodies and began to flow into each other. Suddenly a silvery liquid tore free of their bodies and began to swirl about them gaining the attention of the Z Warriors. The swirling liquid began to glow a dark purple, wispy streams of orange and green energy reached out from the swirling sphere which finally drew the attentions of Hiroku and Glacier. There was a pulse of light from the sphere and the two powers of the androids vanished, replaced by one much higher power... not quite as powerful as Hiroku but quite close.  
  
The glowing began to fade and reveal the swirling sphere of gray liquid. It shimmered in the suns for a moment before shrinking down into a form and vanishing, leaving a single person behind. The person looked female and was a solid gun metal gray color, like nothing more than a silhouette. Her eyes opened slowly to reveal two black recesses inside of which a small red light drifted allowing her to see.   
  
Within Deep Space Lab Omega a computer beeped as lines of text began to appear on screen. "Megaframe now on-line. Activating connection. Connection established. Loading Software... Transmitting software... Installing Software... Running software. Loading analysis program........................ Program loaded. Computing situation.... one moment please."  
  
Silence pervaded through the empty lab as the computer busily processed all the data Mainframe and Matrix had gathered up to this point. Then the terminal beeped again. "Data processed... Threat Glacier acknowledged... eliminate. Loading combat program... initializing... Program running. Loading 'Matrix' AI file... complete..."  
  
Back on New Namek Megaframe had yet to move, simply floating and staring across the way at Glacier as the computer systems within struggled to catch up to the current situation. After a moment her red eyes began to glow. She looked down at herself and then back up at Glacier, smirking. "Now this is cool." she said. Suddenly she launched in at Glacier and began to attack him. A moment later Hiroku came up beside her and started fighting with him as well.  
  
"Gero must have really not liked Goku." Hiroku said ducking under a tail swipe.  
  
Megaframe smirked. "Hate dosen't seem quite strong enough." she replied smashing her fist into Glacier's face.  
  
Hiroku grinned as he drove his knee into Glacier's stomach doubling the tyrant over. As he pulled back Megaframe came in and launched a kick at the side of the tyrants head. Glacier brought his arm up and blocked her kick before smashing his fist into her metal stomach.  
  
"Final Flash!" Glacier whirled around to find Vegeta's attack surging at him, he'd not even known the prince had gotten behind him. He reached his arms out and caught the attack with a grin and began to push it back. However Hiroku and Megaframe's feet came surging in and smashed into the back of his head knocking him into the attack.  
  
There was a roar of fury from within the golden stream of energy and the attack was suddenly shattered. Glacier floated panting lightly, smoke drifting off his body. "I'm going to tear you all limb from limb!" he cried. Suddenly he surged in at Hiroku and smashed his fist into the fusion's face with a resounding crack. Then he slipped around behind him and jammed his knee into his back before smashing his elbow into the top of his head and knocking him toward the ground. Glacier charged down after him and jammed his fists into Hiroku's back and plowed him down into the ground. As the tyrant drifted back into the air there was a flash from Hiroku. When the light died it revealed two people starting to stand up.  
  
Hiroshi's normal spiky hair hung down over his shoulders, his muscles were larger than normal, and his red aura was laced with blue and white. The transformed state of the Neo Sai-jin. Beside him Goku was getting to his feet. His black hair hanging down over his face as he stood, red fur covering his arms, and tail swishing around behind him. As he got to his feet he turned his red fur outlined golden eyes up toward Glacier as his large muscles flexed in their silent cries to attack.  
  
Glacier began laughing. "And so it ends! You were a worthy opponent a moment ago, and though you're each much stronger than when you first got here, you can't stand up to me anymore!" He was cut off as Megaframe's foot slammed into his mouth.  
  
"Forget about someone?" she asked grinning, her metal body gleaming in the light of the setting sun behind her and the rising sun in front of her. Glacier turned to glare at her but found that her grin had faded and she was staring off in space. In her mind the computers back at the lab spoke. "New power detected... Comparing to files.... power identified... Majin Buu."  
  
Her eyes snapped open. Buu was stronger than her! "Buu's here!" she cried back to the others. Everyone turned to look and felt the large power nearing, a power almost on par with Glacier. And then a streak of pink surged down through the sky and stopped between Megaframe and Glacier, just off to the left. Pink horns sticking out of his head and purple plates on his shoulders and antenna.  
  
"Is... that how he's supposed to look?" Gohan asked.  
  
Zanis shook his head. "He absorbed a Changeling, Frieza's son Tundra. And he absorbed Brolly."  
  
Buu glanced over to Megaframe and looked at her curiously. "Never seen you before... Buu not care." He turned back to Glacier. "Buu fight you! Buu fight Glacier!" he cried, his massive muscles, the results of absorbing Brolly, flexing and rippling as he prepared for battle. "Buu get challenge! Buu fight you!"  
  
There was a flash of pink about him and he surged in at Glacier. The tyrant pulled back in shock, he had no idea who or what this being was but he could feel it's power. At the last second he brought an arm up and blocked the incoming punch before slamming his fist into Buu's chest and knocking him backward. He charged in and the two locked into close combat. Megaframe floated back to join the others as the battle continued.  
  
"With any luck they'll kill each other." she said watching them a moment longer. Then she looked down to where Hiroshi and Goku were. Hiroshi held Da'kar in his arms while Goku was holding Goten. Suddenly her eyes began to glow brighter and brighter as she watched Goku. /No, get out of my head!/ she screamed at the distant computers.  
  
Destroy Goku. The distant computer ordered as it slowly took control of her body.  
  
I said, get out! With a scream she grabbed her head, her aura flaring up around her. A moment later, deep in space, the lab exploded. Panting she relaxed and looked at the others, all of them looking at her oddly. "I'm fine..." she said shaking her head. "And you don't have to worry about anything else Gero may have created... I just overloaded his space lab..." /And freed myself./ she added silently.  
  
Gohan finally turned his eyes from the battle and dropped down to join his father. "We'll revive them both." he said to Hiroshi and Goku. "Once this battle is over." The other two nodded as they laid the boys on the ground again. Gohan looked up as the others all landed with him.  
  
"So do we just wait?" Zanis asked.  
  
"That's our best option." Vegeta replied. "Wait until one of them is dead and then take out the other."  
  
Up in the sky Buu pulled back from the fight and then smashed his foot into Glacier's face. The tyrant stabilized himself and then blasted a stream of energy at Buu. The pink creature batted it away and charged in for another attack. Glacier flipped over him and smashed his knee into his back. Spinning around the two began to trade blows again. Each of the tyrant's blows smashed into the other creature with thunderous cracks.  
  
As the battle raged on the rising sun drifted higher in the sky and Shiko finally regain consciousness joining up with the others again. "How long have they been fighting?" she asked them.  
  
"Almost an hour now." Piccolo replied. "Glacier's not doing so well."  
  
Piccolo wasn't the only one to notice this, Buu noticed this as well. "It's time to end this! Buu getting bored!" He thrust his arms forward and a massive stream of pink energy engulfed Glacier. When the light faded Glacier lowered his arms panting heavily.  
  
"There's... no... way..." he rasped staring at Buu in disbelief. "That's... it... I've had it... with all of... you!" He raised one arm above his head and fired a ball of orange KI into the sky which exploded in a brilliant flash. A grinding sound echoed up from the palace below them and the ceiling slid open. Out of the hole emerged Glacier's 'Gateway'. "Now... I'll absorb... all of the dark energies! My power will be un-surpassed!" He descended quickly and entered the devise. Suddenly it began to spin and whir, energy danced within and Glacier laughed.  
  
"No!" Shin cried. "This is how... this is what freed Gudrun!"  
  
"What!" Gohan cried. There was a blinding flash from the Gateway and it exploded. Glacier floated there, a black glow about him, grinning up at the others. Suddenly his grin vanished and he clutched his head screaming. The black aura shrank away into Glacier's body which began to ripple and bulge. There was a violent scream from Glacier and he exploded.  
  
In his place floated a woman in Kai clothes with long orange hair and soft blue skin. She turned her black eyes up to where Buu floated and smirked. The others all stared at her in fear and disbelief. Her power was enormous! Almost twice that of what Glacier had had. Suddenly she launched into the air and slammed her fist into Buu's stomach. His eyes bulged and he doubled over in pain, his entire body rippling. Suddenly two people fell out of his body, Tundra and Brolly. Gudrun smirked as Buu reverted to his thin gray form. "Good riddance!" she laughed firing a stream of red energy that completely incinerated the creature.  
  
"Wait!" Goku called as Megaframe launched into the air. She ignored him and continued her ascent unnoticed by the Kai. Coming up behind her she wrapped her arms and legs around her.  
  
"What!" Gudrun cried in shock. Then she felt Megaframe's power and smirked.  
  
"I didn't ask for this power." Megaframe said just loud enough for those on the ground to hear. "But I'll be damned if I'll let it go to waste!" Energy began to coarse over her body, light began to flow from her eyes and mouth, and her body began to bulge. A second later there was a massive explosion as her self-destruct systems finished their task. Even before the smoke cleared they could sense Gudrun. She'd survived but her power had dropped thanks to the attack. However, they knew it wasn't enough to help them.  
  
Vegeta looked over to where Goku stood. "We've only got one chance." he said.  
  
Goku nodded in agreement but Shin stepped in. "The dance isn't strong enough." he said removing his earrings. "Here, use these. Put them on opposite ears and you'll be fused permanently. The resulting warrior will be stronger than what the dance would produce." 


	48. Universe’s Strongest

A/N: I've just noticed that for some reason the symbol I've been using for telepathy no longer comes through so, now, -This- is telepathy. It also seems asterisks are being striped as well. -- And sorry this took so long, kept getting interrupted.  
  
_Black: I'll take most of that as compliments. Not from arrogance, but because you hit upon a few things I thought people were missing. I wanted everyone to get the sense that the powers of this story were absurdly high by making them far beyond SSJ3. This results in excessive use of Fusion but was an unavoidable side-effect. (Then there's the fact I like Fusion. ) As for the 'creepy form of Gohan where he went ballistic'... Yeah, supposed to be creepy-freaky. That's the other half of the Sai-jin's heritage, the vicious warrior side. But don't worry about the overblown powers to much, all shall be explained, and, indeed, corrected, in due time._   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter Forty-seven - Universe's Strongest  
**  
Gudrun smirked at the space once occupied by Majin Buu. She'd never met the creature before but had picked up some knowledge of it and how it had nearly decimated the Kai's. Orange hair flapping in the wind Gudrun turned her attention toward the others and her eyes widened in shock as she saw Gohan. "No... it can't be... That's impossible." she breathed as her eyes remained firmly fixed on him. Gudrun had been one of the Kai's that had created the modern Sai-jins, she remember quite clearly when the Sai-jins had first come about.  
  
The children of Kai and Demon they'd had more power than any other being of the time. It had taken all seven Supreme Kai's to seal their powers away in their various transformations. She knew a few would break through to the first couple 'golden' forms every now and then, one of them had killed her husband, but she'd never expected to see a Sai-jin in their true form ever again. Her eyes drifted over to Goku and Vegeta. Let alone three of them!  
  
That's when she noticed the Potara earring on Goku's right ear and the on in Vegeta's hand. The sounds of an argument reached her ears. "Come on Vegeta!" Goku cried.  
  
"It was different last time!" he shouted back. "Last time it wasn't really permanent, and neither is that dance!"  
  
Gudrun smirked, she'd been worried a second ago but this Sai-jin was an idiot. That's when Gohan suddenly pulled up beside Vegeta and snatched the earring from his hand. With a glance down at where Goten laid and drifting memories from that twisted world he slipped the earring onto his left ear.  
  
Goku only had enough time smile at his son before the two were suddenly yanked toward each other. There was a brilliant flash as the two collided and when the light faded away it revealed a single warrior. His black hair was wild atop his head, almost like fire, and long tendrils of hair reached down over his shoulders and half-way down his back. With a smile he opened his orange eyes to gaze up at Gudrun who looked none to pleased.  
  
"Stay back." he said in single voice, a perfect blend of Goku and Gohan, as he glanced back at the others. "I'll handle her." Turning back around he floated up to where Gudrun was. "For everything you've done, in this reality and the other one, I will destroy you. You wont be coming back again."  
  
"Oh really?" she asked smirking. "I'm the most powerful being to ever live, you can't stand up to me Sai-jin."  
  
"The name's Gohaku, and yes I can." His aura burst to life about him as he surged forward and smashed his fist into Gudrun's face knocking her backward. He followed after her and launched a kick at her stomach but she vanished. An instant later she appeared behind him and swung her fist at the back of his head but he too vanished appearing beside her and smacking his fist into her jaw. "You know Instant Transmission too eh?" he asked grinning. "This should be fun!"  
  
Both vanished again and the others looked around for where they'd gone. Suddenly there was a violent crack and blinding flash off in the distance. A second later it was followed by one almost overhead, then off behind them, then to the left, off to the right, then again behind them. "Man their fast!" Mirai said trying to watch them but failing miserably.  
  
"That's not just speed." Shin said. "They're teleporting almost constantly as they try and get the drop on the other..."  
  
Hiroshi turned from the fight and looked to the others. "There's nothing we can do here, let's head into the palace and see if we can find out where the Dragonballs are." The others all nodded and the sped toward the large palace. As they neared Vegeta reached out an arm and blasted an opening for them.  
  
The large group touched down inside a large room and looked around. "Throne Room." Hiroshi said eyeing up the room.   
  
"What the hell is going on out there?" asked a voice from the shadows. They turned and saw Zarbon emerge slowly. "Relax." he said as they tensed up for battle. "I'm one of the good guys this time, and Glacier's dead, no one to boss me around now. But who the hell is the girl?"  
  
"A damned psychotic Kai." Vegeta said. "So, where are the Dragonballs?"  
  
"Inactive." Came a new voice. They looked behind them and saw Nappa and Raditz fly in through the hole Vegeta had made. It was Raditz who spoke. "Glacier used them a month ago to revive Zarbon so he could yell at him."  
  
"So that's how Videl came back." Vegeta said smirking.  
  
Piccolo nodded. "Makes sense. Glacier worded his wish in such a way that Videl was revived." With a sigh he crossed his arms. "Guess we have to wait until the balls regenerate. That shouldn't be more than a few weeks if Glacier only made a single wish."  
  
"He did." Zarbon replied. "And we've already gathered them all too." He turned then and point at a small case along the opposite wall in which rested seven large stones.  
  
"How?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Satellites monitored where they landed. It only took a few hours to collect them. He was planning on making a wish after killing all of you." Nappa said smirking.  
  
Suddenly the entire planet shook violently as a wash of blue light filled the sky. Those in the throne room moved over to the opening in the wall and saw Gudrun with her arms above her head charging blue energy. Meanwhile Gohaku was pulling himself out of the ground. The fusion looked up and calmly shifted positions, cupping his hands at his side.  
  
"Kame..... Hame...."  
  
Gudrun sneered down at him. "And now you die! Galaxy Buster!" She brought her arms down pointing the large attack at Gohaku. The massive ball of KI bulged and a stream of energy at least a hundred yards around shot down at the Fusion.  
  
"HAAAAAAAA!" Gohaku cried thrusting his arms up. The force of the Kamehameha Wave leaving his hands pushed him down into the crumbling rock beneath his feet. The normally green sky became a brilliant blue as the two massive attacks slammed into each other. "Holy Shit!" Vegeta cried as he felt the shockwave nearing. Everyone braced themselves but when the wave hit and threw them all back into the opposite wall with such force Vegeta was the only one able to retain consciousness. As the power of the battle outside raged on he noticed cracks reaching across the floor and walls of the room. "Shit!" he cried again looking at the unconscious forms of the others. Quickly he raised a KI barrier to protect the others from the coming collapse of the palace.  
  
Meanwhile, outside at the battle Gohaku's attack was steadily pushing back Gudrun's wave. "Damn you Sai-jins! Learn to DIE!" she cried trying to force more energy down the attack. Gohaku merely smirked at her, pulled his arms back a bit, and then thrust them forward sending more energy down his attack and pushing hers back even faster.  
  
"What!" She cried in shock. "NO! I will not lose to you!" She tensed her body up and the Fusion could tell she was trying to summon more power but he could also feel she had no reserves left. That's when he heard two words that made his blood run cold. "Kaio Ken!" There was a blinding flash of red from above and before he even saw it coming her attack slammed into him with full force slamming him into the ground with a massive explosion.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta blasted the rubble off of him and the others and looked around. The entire palace had collapsed from the power struggle, the only part that wasn't trashed was where Vegeta had put up the barrier. He looked back down at the others just as Shin and Mirai began to come to. After a quick glance at them he looked back out toward where the battle should have been. He could see Gudrun in the air panting heavily, wisps of steam like energy drifting from her body as her muscles spasmed in protest to whatever she'd just done.  
  
He couldn't see Gohaku but he could sense him. Just like the Kai he was a lot weaker than he had been. In fact, his power had now dipped a bit below hers, yet both were still more than twice his own power. He glanced over to Mirai as his son... er, sons, stopped beside him. "It's been well over an hour, I think Gohaku could use our help." Vegeta said. Mirai nodded and in a flash transformed to level two.  
  
"Fuuuuu. Sion. Haaaa!" When the light faded Trugeta looked out a the planet once more. Purple fur covered his body and tail and black hair topped his head. Trugeta smirked. "I'll be damned." There was a sudden flash of gold and all the hair on his body turned gold. "Super Trugeta's about to kick some ass." he cried launching straight for the unsuspecting Gudrun.  
  
He caught her by complete surprise with a left hook to her jaw. As she was knocked backward Gohaku climbed out of the ground and looked up. "Trugeta?" he asked surprised. The other Fusion merely grinned at him. "All right! Hey, hold her off for a while!" He called up raising his arms above his head.  
  
Trugeta cocked an eyebrow recognizing what he was doing. "Can he even do that now?" he mumbled under his breath. "Well... I guess he thinks he can at least." With that he shot after Gudrun again.  
  
Gohaku gave a glanced over to where Shin was standing and the others were getting to their feet before tuning to watch Trugeta fight with Gudrun. Telepathically he contacted everyone he could on New Namek and New Vegeta and the rest of the life he could find. -Plants and animals, rivers and oceans, mountains and suns, people everywhere... please, I need your help! Offer me your energy, it's our only chance to win this battle... please!- 


	49. The Greatest Sacrifice

Chapter Forty-eight - The Greatest Sacrifice  
  
-Raise your hands and offer me your energy!-  
  
Bardock and Rain looked up at the ceiling at the sound of the voice. Moments before Rain had seen two possible futures. One a cold and desolate universe nearly void of life with an incredible evil filling it and chilling her to the core. The other a calm and peaceful existence and the feeling security keeping her warm. The first vision had also shown the face of blue skinned woman with orange hair, the second had shown three people who'd looked something like Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta standing with dozens of other people, one of whom was the Supreme Kai.  
  
She'd realized through the rushes of power that Bardock had sensed that Glacier and Buu were both gone but now a new evil much stronger than them now threatened everything. This, this call for help was it, the final chance. She saw as Hercule raised his arm tentatively. A blue glow surrounded him and then flowed off through the ceiling and off into space. Panting heavily he sat down and looked at his hands.  
  
"Come on Gohan." Videl said raising an arm as well. "You have to come back to me..." As the energy flowed from her arm the others in the room raised their arms as well. Followed shortly after by the entire planet.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"G-Gohan? Goku?" Chi-Chi asked out loud looking toward the sky. "That... that sounded like both of them..."  
  
"Yeah." Yamcha said nodding. "Sounds like the Spirit Bomb... I didn't know Gohan knew it." he said raising an arm as well with Chi-Chi following suit. Elsewhere on the planet Goku's other friends also offered up their energy.  
  
Gohaku's call reached out across the entire galaxy to anyone who would hear it. First thousands offered their energy, then millions, billions, more than could be counted. The energy flowed quickly from hundreds of thousands of world to where Gohaku stood waiting for it.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Raditz and Nappa slumped over resting on the rubble feeling completely drained. A moment later the other standing with them felt the same after offering up their energy. High in the sky they could see a shimmering blue ball of energy slowly growing in size. Beneath it Trugeta and Gudrun still fought.  
  
Gudrun smashed her knee into Trugeta's stomach doubling him over and then slammed her elbow into his back knocking him toward the ground. As he pulled himself to a stop and looked up he could see her hands in a triangle shape before her and recognized the attack. /Shit, I forgot she knew our moves!/ He started to dodge as her voice rang out.  
  
"Tri-Beam!" The golden energy bathed the area as it bore down on Trugeta. He raised his arms to block as much of the attack as he could then lunged up into the air again breathing raggedly. "Tri-Beam!" she cried again. This time it hit him head on and smashed him down into the ocean and clear to the bottom smashing a Trugeta shaped hole fifty feet into the ground.  
  
In a flash of gold he shot back up again raising his hands above his head. Orange energy gathered as he charged at the Kai. Only a few feet away he thrust his arms toward her, "Masenko!"  
  
With a cry she stretched out an arm and caught the attack realizing to late that it had been a decoy. Seconds later Trugeta was in her face slamming a knee into her mouth. As she recoiled backward her smashed his fist into her chest with a satisfying crack. "Damn you!" she roared. "Fine, no more games! Kaio Ken!"  
  
/What! Damn it!/ Trugeta pulled back quickly but her fist moved to fast and slammed into his face hard. Before he could recover she came in again and smashed her foot into the side of his head. /She's to fast! I need to do... that'll work!/ he thought smirking.  
  
Before she could attack him again he speed toward the ground and backward moving his hands quite rapidly. Gudrun followed after him gaining quickly and smirking. "I'll wipe that smirk off your face!" Trugeta called thrusting his arms forward. "Burning Attack!" The massive ball of golden KI formed suddenly and blasted forward with astounding speed. Because of how fast she was moving Gudrun was unable to avoid the attack and it hit her full on with a mighty explosion.  
  
While she was distracted he moved around behind her and charged in slamming his foot into her back knocking her forward again. She turned and glared at him. "Double Kaio Ken!" she cried, her muscles bulking a bit. She shot in in a flash of red and smashed her fist into Trugeta's chest with a violent crack that shattered his ribs. Following up with a thunderous left she broke his jaw and then jammed her knee into his stomach.  
  
Down below Gohaku winced. /Come on, just a little bit longer, I can feel the energy nearing! I need to make it stronger than her... but how many levels of Kaio Ken can she use?/ He shook his head as he tried to focus. /In the alternate reality she'd managed a times five while in Chi-Chi's body... maybe up to times ten in her own?/ he reasoned. /So... that's how much?/ He compared her current power to what he felt above him. Still no where near enough to hurt her even at this level. /And at five times stronger yet?/ he wondered worriedly. /I can only do a times five at the most... this may be a battle I can't win!/  
  
Quickly his mind worked on that problem as it reached out to what was coming. /No! There might not be enough energy! If she can do a times ten she may be able to hold this off!/ He swallowed. /This is our _last chance_, it _has_ to work!/ Just as he saw Gudrun smash her foot into Trugeta's jaw and then slam her fist into and through his chest he felt the energy reach him. /Almost done, just a few more seconds..../  
  
As she watched the dead body of the Sai-jin fall toward the planet she smirked. "Worthless monkey. I'll kill you all, and the Kais, and the Demons too! I will be the supreme ruler this universe and no one will stop me. Now where's that other pest?" She turned and saw Gohaku with his arms raised. Then a blinding flash of blue bathed the area for a second. Then it happened again, and again. She looked up as another flash came from the growing Spirit Bomb. "What! The Spirit Bomb! It's..." Her eyes widened again as the Spirit Bomb flashed once more and tippled in size. The attack now filled the entire sky and was still being fed.  
  
Turning back down she found Gohaku again and lunged toward him. /NO!/ Gohaku's mind cried. /It's to soon, it's not ready!/  
  
"Gudrun!" Came Piccolo's ragged cry seconds before his foot hit her face. She barely noticed it but turned to blast him anyway, a mistake. Piccolo's hands where up by his face, fingers splayed apart. "Solar Flare!" The blinding flash of energy seared her eyes before she could shield them. The powerful Namek drifted back a bit from her as she lashed out blindly. He kept his body in the ready position though, if she recovered before the Spirit Bomb was ready he'd use another Solar Flare. As many as it took to keep her away. Piccolo looked up as another flash came from the Spirit Bomb and his eyes widened in disbelief. /That thing has to be bigger than the entire planet!/  
  
-Shin!-  
  
-Gohaku?! What is it?-  
  
-Get everyone off the planet, now! I wont be able to stop New Namek's destruction, the Spirit Bomb's to large and powerful!-  
  
-Right Goku, I'll have Rou Kaioshin move them all.- Silently the Supreme Kai contacted the elder Kai. -Can you do it? My memories of the alternate world...-  
  
-Yes.- Rou Kaioshin replied. -It'll take a moment.-  
  
Gohaku could feel the powers vanishing from the planet as more energy feed into the Spirit Bomb making it even larger. The Spirit Bomb was now twice the size of the planet and ready to go. All that was left was to wait for everyone else to get away. A moment later, just as Gudrun's eyes cleared, Piccolo, the only other person still on the planet, vanished. "Now!" Gohaku cried bringing his arms down.  
  
Gudrun heard his cry and looked skyward. "What! No! Kaio Ken times five!" Her muscles bulked up even further as she reached her arms out to catch the attack, struggling to hold it off. Slowly it pushed her down towards the planet as the force of the energy tore up the ground and boiled the oceans. "I wont lose! I WONT!" she screamed. "Kaio Ken times ten!"  
  
Her aura flared massively as her muscles bulged to unnatural sizes. With a cry of anger, rage, and frustration she began to push it back. "No you don't!" Gohaku yelled flying toward her. A moment later he had hold of her as he tried to pull her back from the attack.  
  
"Let me go!" she cried as she began to pull free, her power far greater than that of the Fusion.  
  
"You're not the only one who can get stronger." Gohaku said calmly. "Kaio Ken times five!" His already large muscles bulged as he pushed back against her struggles. She couldn't focus on getting free of him and stopping the Spirit Bomb at the same time, it was one or the other. If she stopped to break free the attack would overtake her, but if she tried to stop the attack the crazy Sai-jin clinging to her would get her killed.  
  
Gohaku closed his eyes. /Chi-Chi... I'm sorry. Goten, Krillin, Da'kar... I wish there was another way, that I could bring you back... but this is it. There's no other choice. Chi-Chi, Videl, please forgive me./  
  
The two women, each on completely different planets, jerked their heads up, tears streaming down their cheeks. Videl had heard Gohan, Chi-Chi had heard Goku. Somehow they could feel what was happening, the anguish that ripped at Gohaku's heart as his power flared stronger and stronger.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohaku's screams roared over the sound of the nearing Spirit Bomb and Gudrun looked back at him in fear. She knew what he was doing, he was going to blow himself up just like that other one did. Only this time if she defended against it she'd hit by the Spirit Bomb, completely defenseless. If she didn't he'd kill her in the blast. There was a spark of gold from where they floated beneath the brilliant blue sphere and then a violent explosion. Gudrun had chosen to defend against his explosion and by the time she'd recovered the Spirit Bomb already had her pressed into the ground. A few moments later the ground was destroyed as the Spirit Bomb exploded and ripped the planet, and Gudrun, apart.  
  
Videl had her eyes closed as she tried not to cry but Chi-Chi collapsed to the ground, her body shaking as she sobbed. She'd felt it in Goku's last words... Goten was gone, Gohan was gone, and now he was gone. They were all gone... all gone... 


	50. Epilogue

A/N: Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it has come to an end. After over a year and half of working on this (hard to believe it's been that long!) this is the last update, the end of the story. Not just any story but my first 'released' fanfic. I say released because I'd written several that never saw the light of day (and rightfully so I might add). The chances of the planed sequel are slim but still there. Maybe, someday down the road, after my other ideas are finished, I'll do it. Well, enough rambling by me, here's what you've been waiting for, even if it's a little crappy.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Gohaku blinked as he looked about him. He was in a green field with a few trees here and there. A gentle breeze drifted through his hair, both what was on his head and what was on his arms. His tail swished around behind him as a clear sign of his confusion.  
  
"Gohaku!" Shin's voice called from behind him.  
  
The teen turned even more confused the Supreme Kai a few yards away. "So... I am dead? But..." Gohaku looked above his head. "I don't have a halo..."  
  
"No, because you aren't exactly dead." Shin replied. "Sai-jins, in their true forms like you are, have two lives. Their mortal life... and their Kai life. That was one of the reasons the first Supreme Kai's feared them. It is why you came here when you dead."  
  
"Humph." Vegeta grunted as he walked up to where they were. "What about Gudrun?"  
  
"Gone." Shin replied. Her soul wasn't being held together very well and when she died the parts drifted from each other. Without the magic of the Kai's to keep the pieces together they dissolved into nothing. She is gone for good."  
  
"Well, at least we stopped her... But so many people are gone..." Gohaku said. "Shenron can revive most of them. Vegeta, Goten, and Da'kar..."  
  
"So the Namek Dragonballs are gone then?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yes." said Shin. "They were only stone when New Namek was destroyed, they went with the planet." /But that wont last I don't think./ he thought silently. However, he remained silent for a moment. "There is one more thing I could use your help with. Now that you are Kai's, and with the power you have, this should be doable."  
  
"What should be doable?" Gohaku asked.  
  
Shin sighed. "Glacier's creation caused a disturbance in the balance of power within the universe. His ability to make people reach their maximum potential added to this imbalance. Now the universe is out of order, to many beings have power beyond what a living mortal should ever have. The imbalance really began years ago with the resurrection of the Namek people after Frieza killed them, as well as the tyrant's own death. Everything since then has only compounded the problem. We need to restore the balance, and put a seal on the universe to prevent something like Glacier from occurring again."  
  
"How?" asked Gohaku  
  
Shin held a hand out to Gohaku and then looked to Vegeta. A moment later the three were holding hands and standing in a triangle shape. "Close your eyes and focus with me..." Shin said. Slowly a blue glow engulfed the three of them and began to spread outward.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Wh-where are we?" Raditz asked looking about at the darkened area. It had been day on New Namek but it was night here.  
  
"Earth?" Hiroshi wondered.  
  
Piccolo nodded. He knew the home before him. The Son home. He looked around at everyone. There were hundreds of people standing in the clearing. Everyone who'd been on New Namek. Looking back toward the house he walked forward a bit with the others following. The sounds of crying reached their ears. A moment later they emerged from the side of the house and found Chi-Chi on the ground crying, Yamcha and Ox King trying comfort her. Piccolo was about to say something when he felt an oddity. -Dende, do you feel that?-  
  
-Yes, I do. It's coming from pretty high up. The Supreme Kai must be doing something.-  
  
-Ideas?-  
  
-Not a clue.-  
  
Piccolo sighed. He walked over to where Chi-Chi was and bent down slowly. As he opened his mouth to say something the sensation he'd been having increased and he turned to look off to the west. He could see a growing blue glow in the sky, a nearing form of energy that was washing over everything. Seeing his gaze the other's looked as well.  
  
"What the...?" Hiroshi gasped. "Could that be... the shockwave from the Spirit Bomb?"  
  
Piccolo shook his head. "No, that's holy energy. The Supreme Kai is doing something..." A moment later the energy reached the Earth and washed over it passing through all the people on the planet. Piccolo felt his power drop considerably, and sensed the powers of everyone else but Hiroshi decrease as well. And then the other Nameks vanished followed by everyone but Hiroshi. Piccolo smirked. "I see now. A restoration of the universe. The Supreme Kai restored everything to the way it should be. Any damage to the balance of the universe that Glacier caused has been fixed."  
  
His eyes drifted toward the house as he stood up. The air was shimmering and shifting as forms took shape. A moment later Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Mirai, Trunks, and Da'kar were all standing in the clearing. "G-Gohan! Goku! Goten!" Chi-Chi cried climbing to her feet and running over to them.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Shin had expected New Namek's restoration, and the restoration of the Dragonballs. Even the resurrection of the people Glacier had killed, as the weakening of those he'd made stronger as they returned to their rightful power. He hadn't expected was Gohaku to defused and revive, or Vegeta to revive, or Mirai and Trunks to defuse and revive. He didn't mind though, having them on Earth would help keep things running smoothly. It was a few weeks later that the Namekian dragon was summoned and those still dead we revived. And everything was back to normal.

-=End Saga=-

---------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, I know. It's not that great of an ending, but that's all there is to it.


End file.
